That Night
by Kicho-chan
Summary: Takumi Usui,the boy that broke Misaki Ayuzawa's heart by leaving her to go to england claiming that he did it for her saftey,has returned with his love for Misaki even stronger but things seemed to have changed while he was gone.Misaki is taken by Hinata.
1. That Night

**Note: I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! NO HATTING AND PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF IT'S WANTED TO CONTINUE OR IF IT'S ENOUGH AS IT IS. ;P**

**That Night**

Misaki's eyes grew wide with delight and a slight sense of irritation as she stared into the deep pits of green that earnestly stared back at her showing calm waves of freshly grown grass blowing in the wind as it passed through every blade carefully. Her mouth hung low to the most beloved smile that she missed seeing since _**he**_ left her. Her face flushed with all types of emotions as she studied the blonde strands of hair that lay on his head, each piece just as perfect as the other, each strand just as missed. The name, oh the name, _**his **_name to be exact, was just on the tip of her tongue. On the brink of slipping out and reveling the obvious pleasure in her voice. She could feel the tears swell up at the corners of her eyes as she stood there watching him wanting to touch him to make sure it was really him who was standing in front of her and not some type of illusion.

"Hello…Ayuzawa." The soft yet ever so familiar and dearly missed voice said.

At first, Misaki was unsure on what to do. It spoke so it must be real right? It even knew her name. It has to be the real thing. It has to be _**him**_.

She reached out almost too willingly and touched his face much to her surprise. He allowed for this to happen and just stood there amazed at her actions. She hovered over him for a few seconds feeling his presence even without touching him completely. Her soft delicate fingers lingered when she reached his lips not wanting to move away, but closer instead. It wasn't long till she made up her mind and touched them quickly, softly, earnestly, wishing that these lips, whether they be real or fake, were pressed tightly against hers.

"Yes Misaki," the voice cooed again breaking her trance even though she continues to leave her hands where they were. "I am _really_ here. It _really_ is me you're touching."

She didn't say anything still afraid to let him hear her voice right then. All she could do was stare. Stare into his eyes, at his face, into his soul, his heart, his body…before she began to cry. She cried hard. She cried loud, loud enough to let anyone who wanted to, listen to her tears of pain. She cried for him and him only. She cried for Takumi Usui, her first love, and her first heart break. She cried for her old lover, her first frenemy, her first high school obstacle, for everything he and her went through in the past. She cried her heart out into his shirt. All the while he held her there until she was done. A dirtied shirt wasn't the only thing he deserved after what he did to her. And even though what he did was for her safety, and he constantly kept telling himself that specifically to calm his nerves, he still couldn't deny that it hurt her dearly that what he did brought tears to her eyes then and even now, oh no. He knew he deserved much harsher punishments for hurting the only girl that ever mattered to him in life, and he was prepared to handle anything she dared to throw at him.

"St-ˮ she whispered stopping to catch her breath through chocked attempts. "Stupid perverted alien."

He smiled at her. Her first words to him since he came back…and he wasn't expecting anything better to hear then that: His given name given by Misaki herself.

"It's nice to see you too, Ayuzawa."

"I still blame you for everything up until now."

"The weather in London was really nice. The food wasn't better, but it was okay I guess."

"Are you even listening to me, Usui?"

"I especially missed hearing your voice. After we lost contact, I was practically dying, but I never forgot it."

"…Stupid Usui."

**A little while later near Maid Café:**

Everyone had surprised faces as they stared at the couple that was walking down the street; Misaki, in an awkward manner and Usui, just as calm as calm could get.

His confidence was booming, radiating even, almost as if he had the utmost trust in what he was doing and what he had planned on doing. He could sense the attention he was getting from various other girls but chose to ignore it. He made sure to keep all of his attention on her and her only.

"Welcome." A calming voice chanted.

An off guard Usui merely stood there lost on where he was, but with on swift look around and he instantly recognized the sweet aroma and "pretty" decorations, let alone the surprised faced, maid outfit wearing girls who were staring at him now.

"Yes," he sighed, "It is me. I am Usui."

For a moment there was nothing but quietness and an awkward one at that until he, and the others, felt the strong hatred gaze coming from the middle if the group.

"You idiot!" Aoi yelled in his boyish attire for once. "Why the hell would you move away? Do you know how much we had to go through because of your foolishness? I'll tell you what? We went through hell! Mainly because of this chick!" he pointed at Misaki who flinched uncomfortably on the fact that the topic of conversation swiftly moved to her. "She was depressed for days on end, and we spent every waking moment we had with her trying to cheer her up! She almost spent two months trying to get over you enough to be able to work, and the rest of the year and year after that to completely forget you, WHICH WAS AN EPIC FALIURE!"

Usui said nothing. He just kept his head low and kept his hidden eyes locked on the squirming Misaki that somehow noticed he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry." he choked.

"I'm sorry? Is that all? That's not enough for even me so I know it's not enough for that woman and the others who suffered with her because of h- no you, because of you, Usui! Look up when I'm talking to you, you scum!"

He did as he was told and stared at the boy with empty shells for eyes, hoping that he would see his depression. But it went unnoticed and ignored by the others that either stood there or sat there and allowed for this to happen.

"You really are the worst kind. She trusted you. We trusted you and look what you did with it."

"Aoi." Misaki tried to explain, but she was disregarded and tossed aside even though the topic was her.

"I can't believe you! After all you went through to get her to confess to you, after all the things you did to gain trust from a man hater, after all the fighting you went through to keep her at bay, after all of that you just toss her aside like some random piece of garbage. What kind of man are you, if you even are one 'cause that sure does sound like some boyish motives to me. You turned down ever girl but her only to turn her down after only months of having her. No man or boy even would do something as foolish as that to the only woman they thought of as a woman in the whole entire world! Hell no girl would do that vice versa! You are an idiot! You're possibly the dumbest person I have ever met in my life time. She wasted tears in someone like you? Someone who was supposed to be her first love? You really piss me off right now, and I don't ever want to see your stinking face ever again. For as long as I live I never want to see this-this abomination!"

"Aoi!" Misaki inserted, once again going unnoticed by the raging teen.

"I hate you!"

"Aoi, stop, please." Subaru pleaded.

"I wish you would disappear!"

"Aoi, that's enough!" Honoka warned.

"Why don't you just do us all a big favor and just die already!"

"Aoi!" Satsuki boomed. The boy quieted down quickly upon recognizing who was talking to him. The shop manager allowed him to cool down and take a break from his mutinous attitude that was rarely ever this strong. He stared at Misaki with a solemn face and glared daggers once again at Usui before retiring to the back of the store.

Misaki, who silently thanked her boss for stopping Aoi before things got bad, fixed her gaze on Usui as did everyone else. Hs face was as cold as ice as he stared in the direction where Aoi disappeared. His green eyes looked like mossy covered rocks as they glassed over to hide any type of unwanted emotion from the others.

"Is there anything else you would like to put out there for me?"

"No."Satsuki Answered quickly as to not give him the upper hand. "He pretty much summed things up."

Usui rested a little in his chair as an awkward silence overcame the crowd. He looked around wanting to say something but not sure if his word mattered to these people at the current moment. He noticed a lot of things in that moment. He noticed no flowers around the manager which was unusual whenever he and Misaki were so close to each other. He noticed Erika silent, also something rare. Subaru had a rather dark cloud about her, also new, and Honoka was in her malice mode even though that side of her only tends to show whenever Misaki doesn't take her job seriously, so that was also rare. Everyone was so different. Misaki was quiet and not constantly calling him a perverted alien much to his displease. The maids all had different personalities about them, and Aoi wasn't in his normal attire. And Usui couldn't help but to fell that he was at fault for it too.

He was about to say something when the smooth gliding sound of metal on metal erupted through the room and Aoi stepped out once again. His attitude, based on his aura, was still the same. He probable hadn't done anything but make himself angrier by thinking of many other things to call Usui.

"I'm not done yet." He divulged in a synthetic manner.

Satsuki stood up abruptly to stop him but he pretended not to have seen her and spoke just as she did to stop her. "And you know what else makes you and Idiot, Usui?" Aoi asked, expecting an answer.

"What?"

"Because, even though you're back, even though it's evident that she's more than thrilled on your being her, even though you love her undyingly as she does to you, you still can't have her."

"Aoi!" Misaki almost yelled. He simply looked at her then smiled. "I'm so sorry Misaki, but he must know."

Now curious, Usui allowed his cold face to melt into something with clear interest in the conversation. "I must know what? What do you mean by 'I can't have her'?"

Satsuki, who just now picked up on the topic marched over to Aoi and took him by the arm threatening him to take him by force, and adding more fire to the flame, more suspicion to Usui.

"You can't have her because," Aoi managed to yell over the crowd of people that were now trying to push him back behind the curtains, "because Misaki is now going out with Hinata!"

One the last word, _**that**_ name, rolling out of Aoi's mouth, they dropped him and turned to Usui only to see his face just as they thought it would be, void of any emotion but surprise and disbelief. His green orbs almost looked black under the pressure that was being formed from what Aoi, who felt much better after knowing he completely destroyed Usui, said. Suddenly he turned eyes still wide, face still empty, and focused his stare on Misaki, who blushed wildly from irritation at Aoi and embarrassment from his stare.

"Misaki," he finally quavered after moments of silence.

Misaki, unable to answer him with words at the moment, meekly shook her head. She looked away quickly after, not wanting to meet his gaze. His deaths glare to be exact.

"I…" he began, "…I see."

Another moment of awkwardness covered them.

"If you'll excuse me then." He mused in a rather disapproved tone.

"U-Usui, wait I-ˮ

"Misaki," he cooed his voice deep and dark, beautiful and dangerous, wonderful and so very far away, "I will be back. I just need some time alone for now. Is that okay?"

His question went unanswered as he had hoped. He made sure he didn't want to be in this suffocating predicament by not looking at any of them when he spoke. Not even Misaki received a glance, something he knew he shouldn't have done, but at the time it just felt appropriate. It would be awkward if he turned on her and showed the wrong emotion.

Usui took slow cautious footsteps toward the back of the café. He promptly ignored Aoi who was sneering at him as he passed to the very back towards the door. He nearly burned his hand trying to catch himself on the stove nearby. He even forgot how to open the door that leads him to his destination. He felt light headed and buoyant as he stood there staring at the clouds unwilling to accept what he has just been told.

_Shintani_, he thought as he continued to stare but with a slight bit of anger building up inside him. _How did you do it, Shintani? How did you steel her right from under my nose_?

"Misaki," he allowed her name to escape her mouth before he went back to staring at the ally walls and before he sat down near the garbage a place he found necessary for his punishment on hurting his only love. "Misaki, I will not give up on you. I need you. I want you."

He sighed then closed his eyes and tilted his head back until his golden locks touched the cold wall probably dirtying it in the process, but he didn't mind all too well. "I guess this is the ultimate punishment…or the hardest test. Whatever it is I don't like it."

Usui felt uneasy as he sat there, just thinking about Misaki with Shintani angered him and upset his natural balance of life. He could feel the darkness it brought upon him closing in, but he didn't run this time, like he ever did to begin with, nor did he fight it back, instead, he allowed it to take him in, to drown him in misery and despair, to take over for all the pain he just went through and many more to come his way. He allowed it to swallow him whole without complaint. Misaki; was the last word he said before closing his eyes and becoming one with the devious peace he found before his ideas and its ideas became one, all reaching for that one goal: Misaki.

**Later that same night:**

It was a silent walk back home. Hell it was a silent walk everywhere they went, Usui hadn't said anything to Misaki since he entered back into the café, his face as cold as it ever was but focused on something they couldn't see. She brought him every where possible but each place only brought along a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"U-Usui," Misaki stuttered once they got back to her house. "I-I'm s-ˮ

"Where is he? Shintani I mean, where is Hinata?"

"H-he's not here right now. He won a paid week's vacation to the Bahamas. I stayed since I have already been to a beach and allowed my mother and sister to go along with him. Usui I-ˮ

"So he's not here."

"Yes but-ˮ

"Then I think I should take my leave then. It was nice seeing you again Misaki Chan."

Misaki jumped a little to the honorific he added at the end of her name. It's been a while since he heard that coming from his mouth at least. Her fists clenched tightly to the sound of it. She hated it. She didn't want things to end like this, not after she finally got him back. Not after she finally was allowed to see his face and not just hear his voice on the receiving end of a phone.

"Usui Wait!"

"I must really take my leave, Misaki Chan. I don't think Shintani would appreciate his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend being alone with her while he was on a weeklong vacation with the only other people that lived in the house with her."

"Usui, please, stop. Don't do this!"

"Good bye Misaki Chan."

"Takumi stop, please! Just listen to me for a couple of seconds!"

"…Fine." Usui grumbled as he stared at the Girl he still loved distressed in the situation she was in and now clinging to the arm of his shirt.

"The reason why I stayed home…" She began, "Wasn't because I thought I didn't need to go, in fact I really did want to go, but something kept holding me to this house. Something kept telling me that I didn't want to leave out of fear of missing out on something very important to me. I felt butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of you after that day they left, so it made me think that maybe, just maybe, you were returning to me soon. And sure enough, two days after I made my decision, you showed up. You actually came." She looked up at him with watered eyes. "You can't even begin to understand how happy I was when I saw you, Usui! I really missed you! The only reason I stopped staying in contact with you for such a long time was because after 2 years of not seeing you I already lost hope of your return! I really am happy to see you right now and I don't want you to leave me! Not now, nor ever!" she cried suddenly after finishing and buried her head in his chest once again. But this time he didn't hold her back. He barely even moved or wanted to for that matter. It was true that he wasn't going to give up on her and that her doing this really was a big advance for him, but he was still in shock from everything he received in just one day.

"Misaki Cha-ˮ

"No, Usui, not Misaki Chan, just Misaki, please. Hell I wouldn't even mind if you only said Ayuzawa, just as long as you don't add the honorific after it."

"But you're Shintani's -ˮ

"I know that, but it doesn't make any since for you to just stop because I'm with Hinata! It shouldn't go like that!"

"Then how do you want me to react, Ayuzawa?"

She looked up at him, displeased in the oath he decided to take. Her hands tightened unconsciously from seeing his face so far. She was afraid. She didn't want to lose him. Not again, not after she just got him back.

"Ayuzawa?" he questioned to her silence making her eyes slit.

"Takumi," she began as she lifted herself up till she was mere inches away from his face. "I –I love you, Takumi."

Then, with eyes closed and cheeks burning, she closed the gap between the two, a thing she later regretted doing, because she enjoyed it too much, and Usui did to. Even thought it was such a simple kiss both of them still felt so much ecstasy from it. Both of them did not want to break away from the other.

Usui moved Misaki's hands behind his head, which she gladly allowed, then deepened the kiss, moving his mouth in a sensual way just as Misaki did. His tongue poked at her lips for permission to enter and explore. She allowed this, sighing into the kiss letting her pleasure overtake her heart. Usui soon put more power into his kiss, digging deeper into her throat, taking cautious deep breaths with ever opening he caused as he switched his tongue every which way inside her mouth, cleansing any spot that Shintani might have touched, and reclaiming it as his property.

Misaki moaned pleasurably as she brought her body closer to his, feeling his piece bulge up from beneath their clothing. Her hands tightened to this around strands of his hair, pulling him closer to her as well, not ever wanting to let go, never wanting to forget this wonderful feeling that she only got from him.

"N-no." She moaned as he carried her back into the empty house. "W-we can't. I- with Hinata. We- oh I love you, Usui. D-don't stop! Please, don't!"

Usui chuckled as he practically tore away her cloths trying to find what was under them, wanting to explore more than just her mouth, but her body as well, her outsides and insides. Misaki's face was deliciously painted with a nice shade of pink as he kissed the base of her neck tenderly while his fingers played fiercely with her area. His face was covered in pleasure from hearing her sounds of love making, her moans and strained breaths, her sighs and chopped up exhales of serenity. He nibbled softly on her hardened nipple and licked smoothly around her breast in a professional manner, savoring the sound of her groaning to the feeling, her whispered words of gratification. It was so striking really, her voice that is, hat it made him forget the whole reason he didn't attack her when she looked so innocent and so jumpable. His smile grew wider as his hand was allowed to venture down to her underwear strings. He pulled on side then looked at her from her chest. She was staring back with glassed over eyes of yearning, making his smile grow even more till it reached his eyes, and he untied the other string letting the feminine threads to fall around her. He began to reach for his own boxers when realization hit him and he stopped.

"Shintani." He whispered looking up into space. He looked back down then and noticed Misaki's now surprised face. Both of them forgot about him, both of them forgot about her _**boyfriend**_ who was on a week's paid vacation to the Bahamas with the rest of her family.

Usui's face suddenly dropped and he was about to get up when Misaki fallowed him with open arms. "No!" she bawled. "Don't leave me! I love you, Usui! I want you!"

"But what about Shintani?" He argued, trying to hide his excitement from having her bare body pressed firmly against his.

For a moment, she was quiet. She didn't want this. All she wanted was him, not the past, or should she say present. She wanted Usui only, and Hinata wasn't here at the moment. He didn't have to know anything right? No, he should know, but after he got back…days after he got back maybe.

"Misaki?" Usui mumbled.

"Takumi," Misaki finally objected, "I want you, tonight." She flipped him over catching him off guard but impressing him slightly. "I don't care about Hinata at this moment."

Usui smiled at her face. She was serious but blushing wild enough to be seen from across the world. He liked it. "Tell me…" he chimed, "Have you done this with Hinata?"

"No." She answered almost too soon.

"Too bad." Usui bubbled as he flipped her back on her back so as he was on the top again. "Now I have to find another reason to go deeper than expected."

Misaki laughed deeply as he fell back on her with a kiss that was bound to suck out all anxiety that was left inside of her from the mentioning of her boyfriend's name.

She moaned loudly, gripped the bed sheets around her head and curling her toes around the ones by her feet as he probed her thoroughly. With every thrust she felt the urge of exploding, but held it in out of fear of losing this wonderful moment at such a short time. And for that moment, nothing could come between them. Nothing could separate them. Nothing could stop them from reaching cloud nine when they were already half way there. No one could tell either one of them, that what they were doing was wrong on so many levels, because, once again, he was hers, and she was his…that night.


	2. The Next Day

**Note: I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! NO HATTING! Oh and thanks to all who encouraged me to continue the story. I hope you enjoy because I honestly wasn't expecting it to be popular. So yay thank you people.**

**That Night**

**Part 1**

It was like a wonderful dream that only she could wish for and actually have. Even though she knew better, she still couldn't help but to feel pleased at what she was able to accomplish. Her heart fluttered to the thought; a forbidden love, filled with pleasure and nights of sweet affection, all for her and her alone. Just imagining that beautiful body of the man she truly loved stripped down to nothing but the skin and covered in sweat from the hard work she put in to please him and keep him by her side, was enough to send chills down her spine and set cages after cages of butterflies loose in her stomach, so that they were free to roam around tickling every nook and cranny there was.

_Usui_; just the name alone was enough to make a smile spread across her face and to send her heart fluttering towards heavens gates.

Misaki sighed into her pillow upon hearing the shower stop. She was determined to stay in bed and allow him to approach her instead of the other way around…but he was taking too long and she was growing impatient.

"Misaki." The voice cooed, _**his**_ voice cooed.

She turned almost too sudden for herself and stared into those green orbs she loved so dearly. Her mouth was fixed into a bright smile as she sat there not wanting to say anything dumb to possibly ruin the moment for both of them. But the tension was getting to her.

"Usui," she began allowing her eyes to roam in the most flirtatious way she could think of, "I was just wondering if-ˮ she stopped. Her face turned bright red instantly at what she saw and she turned away too soon for Usui to realize what happened.

"You were wondering what, Misaki?" he asked

"U-um I-I was w-wondering if you might want to do something to-um today, if that's alright with you?" She squeaked still facing the opposite direction.

Usui, who finally understood why she turned on him, smiled at her cuteness, as he calls it, then grabbed a towel from the bathroom before returning back to her. He patted her head softly, much like he used to do when they were in high school, than leaned closer till his lips were mere inches from her ear. Much to his joy, she didn't move, she just sat there wrapped in the covers and died a perfect shade a red to show her arousal to his actions.

"Misaki," he smiled right before nibbling on her ear and receiving a pleasurable sound from it making him smile even more than before, "I want to _**do**_ you."

A small sound managed to escape her and she tightened the grip she had on the comforters around her body before turning to meet her doom. Usui simply smiled at her once again as she moved slightly closer to him till her lips were hovering slightly over his.

"Usui," she managed to whisper before he closed the gap between them, engulfing her in a delicate kiss of longing and suspense. His tongue invaded her mouth with ease and violated hers eagerly wanting the same thing to happen to him, though not exactly getting it. He moaned deeply into the kiss, as did she, felling the rush swim through him and accepting the sheer joy it caused him. Misaki moaned again and allowed him to fall on her, allowed him to fondle with her body with his free hands, allowing him to stroke her cautiously up and down, and up and down till he stopped where he wanted to stop. Her hands tightened around his neck as he showed signs of breaking apart, even if it was just to breath, she still didn't want to stop, not yet, not till she was ready.

Usui growled, a rather threatening sound, and grabbed her waist tightly, getting ready to fix his position, when she stopped him swiftly by leaving the kiss. He looked at her, eyes wide and face flushed, wondering what was wrong. But nothing seemed to be wrong with her. She was smiling, surprisingly, and twirling loose locks of her hair temptingly around and around one finger. Her face was just as red as his and her whole body was giving off a satisfactory feeling, but she was blocking him from going any farther than he has already gone.

"Misaki…?" he questioned as she rose up, forcing him to move as well.

Her eyes locked on his again and she moved closer to him, kissing him passionately but confusing him heavily. "Usui," she wooed, "That's currently off limits."

She laughed then jumped of the bed with a towel and other clothes in hand and a big smile on her face. Her mission to seduce the perverted space alien was a success and she had more than enough reason than to be triumphant in it, while all the while, Usui sat there lost and excited not knowing which one to show over the other.

"Hehe." he jeered softly to himself, "So that's how you want to play this game, Misaki?"

**Once again at Made Latté:**

"Really now…" Aoi yelped almost too loud for Usui's ears, "You break her heart and leave, come back, get broken yourself then later on sleep with her in her OWN HOUSE? Is that really how this game goes? Is it really that easy to win?"

Usui sighed and wondered why he even told the little cross dresser what happened. He knew he had a loud mouth and that before he even had the chance to escape the Café the boy would have already spilled it to every worker including the hardly seen chefs about his and Misaki's night of passion. He knew the boy wouldn't even care if others were eating out in the dining area, he would have told it to every maid including Misaki about what he was told, out loud, for all to hear. He knew the boy could care less about his feelings towards him telling everyone, and that even though he thought things through about how Misaki would feel, he still would have came to the conclusion that telling the others was the best thing to do. He knew all of this, yet he still told him, hopping the boy wouldn't do anything drastic, wishing for the better, in his case, and not the worst, but from the way things were going, just wishing wouldn't be enough to stop the rampage about to happen, so he sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time.

Aoi, who heard him for once, glared at him with dark blue oceans brimming to the top with hatred and anger, but instead of yelling, like usual, he sighed as well and sat down next to him. Usui looked up in surprise but said nothing.

"You know," Aoi pondered aloud, "I-I always had these strong feelings towards Misaki and-ˮ

"I know." Usui broke in.

"W-what?"

"I know: about your liking Misaki. I've known since the feelings started."

"W-how do you-"

"One has to be able to read the emotions of close ones to their lover in order to completely understand the situation between the two."

"What? Never mind. Anyways like I was saying before, I have always liked Misaki and I knew you liked her and that she unknowingly liked you-ˮ

"I-ˮ

"WILL YOU QUIT CUTTING IN WHEN I'M TALKING? HUH?"

"…"

"THANK YOU. Now, as I have said for what may be the hundredth time, I like Misaki strongly, and I understand that you like her as well as I do, and that she liked you unknowingly from the beginning, and I accepted that and allowed her to fallow a path that put her in your hands because I was comfortable with losing her to you. But when you left her and Hinata took your place, _**I**_ felt insulted almost. I'm perfectly okay with giving her up to you, but when it comes to a softy like Shintani, that's when I draw the line! I was infuriated with you by then! To think that you would do such a thing to her after finally being able to get the chance to call her your own! To think that she would stoop so low as to seek comfort from the only other male she, unfortunately, considered up to her standards on being a boy, and ended up finding _**love **_in that said boy even though this boy believes it's more of a brotherly love thing then real love. To think that the very boy who broke her heart would return and learn about what all happened when he was gone! To think that they would have mutual feelings for each other still! To think-ˮ

"Aoi!" Usui yelled.

The boy looked his way with a questioning face and his hands up in the air because of his being in a vigorous gesture of "surprise" from what has happened in the past, and ready to express his "To think that-ˮ comment with the throwing of his hands.

"I understand. Everything that has happened up until know was not according to schedule and I apologize for messing everything up for you guys, but I honestly have to say that I really do not care about your schedule, I'm only concerned to mine and hers. Sorry."

Aoi flinched. The thought to slap him crossed his mind but he discarded it quickly before he regrets what he did. "No." he laughed nervously, "I understand now. You suffered enough as is, and it was really Misaki who decided to heal your pain with her body. So I can't really blame you. Really though, no man would have turned down a girl who was ready and willing to- ˮ he stopped. Usui was now glaring daggers at him. His eyes were green popsicles with no flavor in Aoi's eyes. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll stop I'll stop. But you have to understand that Usui. Misaki isn't an ugly girl. People who aren't even attracted to her would even have to say that."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I don't particularly like Shintani, because he's one of the people that _**really**_ does like her and sees her as an extremely attractive person, much as I do myself. What we are doing wasn't part of my plan to get her back, but if it's the only way then I have no other choice. Aoi, I refuse to give Misaki up to Shintani, or anyone else for that matter.

**Same time in the diner of the Café:**

"Misaki- Chan!" Ikkun cheered. Misaki turned with an artificial smile then approached them.

"What will you have today, masters?" she asked.

"The usual, Misaki- Chan." Shiroyan smiled.

"With you on the side." Kurotaku chimed in.

"No."She giggled, trying her hardest not to punch the erotic figure in front of her. "Well if that's all let me-ˮ

"Wait, Misaki Chan." They all yelled after her. She stopped, even though she didn't want to, and turned to face them again.

"Hai?" she asked

"It's just that-ˮ Ikkun began, "We were wandering if Hinata was treating you well?"

"Nani?"

"W-w-well it just seemed like he was because you look happier now, cheerful even."

"…is that all?"

"Shintani's a lucky guy, he is." Shiroyan smiled, brighter than the one before.

"I would trade places with him any day." Kurotaku added.

Misaki frowned. Guilt rose from the bottom of her heart and she could feel herself wanting to cry. Hinata never did anything, but good to her, and her she goes, willingly cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend. She knew he loved her more than family it's self and she knew she loved him, but she didn't know how much she loved him. She knew she loved Usui. Loved him like a lover should, and she wanted more than anything to be with, and now that he was here she could have him, and she did have him, him and an unknown about the situation Hinata. She had both of them, both af the people that really and truly loved her, and she didn't want to let go of either.

"-saki- Chan. Misaki- Chan!"

"Hai!" She yelped, finally coming out of her daze.

"Misaki- Chan, are you okay? You looked kind of blue just then."

"Maybe she's sick of us talking to her, Ikkun."

"Aww! That might be true."They all sighed.

Misaki took their depression for a chance to leave, but instead of running to the back she ran to the restroom.

_Hinata,_ she thought. _ I am so sorry. Really I am, but I- I just can't stop. I love him. I love him. I love him._

"Misaki?" Satsuki called.

Misaki unconsciously looked up then regretted it instantly and turned back around.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_**Nothing said.**_

"Misaki!"

_**Still nothing.**_

"Misaki, please. Answer me. I want to help you, I do, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Satsuki- San," She began, "There's something I need to tell you and the others after work. Please call for a meeting after work is done."

**That same time at Misaki's house:**

"Misaki! Hi, it's Hinata. You must be at work since you're not answering the phone, so I guess I have to go. Sooooo anyways, I just found out that the week was cut, I only have a Four-day paid break, so we'll be back Tuesday instead of Wednesday. So until then, I'll just have to tell you I love you through the phone. Love you, Misaki, oh and Suzuna and Mom said they love you too. Bye-bye Misaki!"

**Well there you go people. Yeah sorry if it kind of sucked a little bit. I was in one of those moods where I liked it but at the same time I didn't like it. Idk really what to think about my pieces though. I tend to self pity myself so I don't know what's good to others because it always ends up with me thinking it aint. But anyways please review and tell me what you think, it could even be one word. I just want to know what all do I need to improve on, and I think my readers are the best people to ask.**

**And from the freakin' genius of YouTube, to you from me: TEEHEE!**


	3. The Next Day: Part 2

**Note: I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! NO HATTING!**

**That Night**

**Part 2**

"EH?" Satsuki yelled. Her normal attitude was finally back to how it used to be and her flowers had once again returned. It was clear that she saw nothing but good from what Misaki told them even though the others were stuck in surprise wondering what kind of feeling to feel. Honoka's face was blank but a type of worry was showing up for once. Erika had a very…soft…look covering her face, almost like a normal face and Subaru's eyes were hidden behind the glare of her glasses, but, because of her having a friend that also wore glasses, Misaki knew what emotion lay hidden from behind them.

"Usui!" Satsuki yelled surprising mostly everyone in there including the name in action himself. "Is this true? Did you and Misaki chan really…" she blushed, not wanting to say the word but still wanting to hear the answer.

Usui blinked then looked at Misaki curiously. For the whole time the meeting started he was ignoring everything that was going on. _No wonder they constantly kept looking my way the whole time_. He thought.

"…Yes." He smiled all the while still watching Misaki, wanting to see her reaction.

She did as he thought she would; she blushed, wildly at that even though she was the one that told everyone what happened between the two.

"S-scandalous!" Erika shouted now sharing flowers of "moe" with the shop manager.

"But Misaki chan," the previously quiet Subaru spoke, "what about Hinata? What are you going to say when he comes back?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Misaki, including Usui's. He was curious as to what her answer might be. Would she tell everyone to prepare for the break up? Would she tell them to act like nothing happened until she told him herself? What?

"T-that was what I originally called this meeting for." She began. Her voice was quiet like that of a mouse. Usui smiled a little at her cuteness but easily hid it from the others to see.

"I-I don't want you to tell Hinata anything. Not yet at least."

"Eh?" Aoi spouted, "But why. When Hinata see's Usui don't you think that he'll instantly suspect something happened? I would if I saw you two together after so long. Especially because he broke your heart and now look; you are acting like that never happened. If he was smart enough, he could easily tell what's going on."

"Aoi, enough. Let Misaki tell her tale it's getting interesting." Honoka finally giggled now enjoying the conversation or just wanting to see Misaki suffer. "Continue Misaki chan."

Misaki gulped then turned so she wasn't facing the cynical girl. "I want to tell Hinata about me and Usui. I and I alone, and I'll tell him when I'm ready to. Right now, I don't think I can tell him anything. I don't even think that telling him as soon as he gets back is a good thing to do. I'll wait for the right time."

"So what do we do?" Aoi asked. "Just wait around and act like nothing happened?"

"Yes. That shouldn't be all too hard though. You guys barely even know Hinata. Even though we are dating you barely took the time to get interested in him."

"That's because Usui came before he did. What did you expect?" Honoka blurted. "It's not natural to respect someone weaker than the one who came before, ne?

"Well yeah but-ˮ

"Oh yeah I get what your shooting at." Aoi added. "You're saying that like we're some kind of pack and that when the Alfa dies the Beta takes his place, ne?

"Aoi, Honoka chan, please let me-ˮ

"Hai, hai, Aoi chan! That's exactly what I mean. So basically, based on those facts it's only natural that we-ˮ

"Ignore the weaker!" Aoi finished. "Besides, after Usui left it was more like Misaki became the Alfa."

"N-nani? What are you two talking about? What about an Alfa?"

"Oh!" Satsuki added in. "That makes since Aoi chan! I see what you two are talking about. I get it! I get it!"

"M-manger I-ˮ

"Get what?" Erika chimed in.

"Guys?"

"Why we barely paid any attention to Hinata compared to Usui."

"Isn't that because he was like some kind of Chiba Ino while Usui was this huge Doberman Pinscher?"

"Hai, in a way."

"Oh I see now," Erika sung, "It's kinda hard to imagine a Chiba Ino the boss of people like us let alone Misaki."

"Guy's, I wasn't done yet. I-ˮ

"Speaking of which what kind of dog do you think we would all be?" Honoka asked.

"I would be a cute little purse dog of course!" Aoi boasted.

"No, Aoi. I think you are more of a Chow Chow."

"Nani?"

"Hai, that's perfect for him, Manager. And for me you'll have a Cocker Spaniel!"

"Wait a minute! I am not a Chow Chow! I'm more of a Chihuahua."

"Nah, Aoi is defiantly a Chow! And Manager is a Collie, ne?"

"Ooo! Honoka, I like your choice of picking. I agree 100%"

"Um…guys…"

"I am so not a Chow!"

"Honoka chan should be a Japanese Spitz."

"Eh? What is that, Subaru chan. It sounds ugly."

"Here, let me show you a picture."

"I still don't think I should be a Chow."

"Usui kun don't you think a Chow better suits Aoi then a Chihuahua?"

"What he says doesn't matter!"

"Actually I can see you as a Chow more than a Chihuahua as well."

"Seriously guys I wasn't done talking!"

"WHO ASKED YOU USUI!"

"Manager did."

"Oh so that's how that dog looks. It's surprisingly cute for its name."

"I told you, Honoka chan."

"Hai! You did, now let's see what you should be."

"I AM NOT A CHOW!"

"I think Subaru chan can be a Miniature Australian Shepherd."

"Really people! I was in the middle of something!"

"You are so a Chow."

"Ugh!"

"Wait what would Misaki be then?"

"Misaki's a Chihuahua."

"Nani!"

"Usui I think you got that the wrong way, besides I'm the Chihuahua. Misaki's probably a Beagle."

"N-no way am I a Beagle."

"I agree, I think she's more of a Blue Lacy."

"Subaru chan, what's up with you and all of these weird dog names?"

"No look. Based on its looks and what type of dog it is, a Blue Lacy is perfect for Misaki Chan, ne."

"Hey it is pretty cute, ne?"

"H-hai."

"Misaki this dog does suit you."

"H-hai…Wait how did I end up in this conversation. Did you guys forget that I was talking to you just a moment ago?"

"Eh?" they all chanted in unison.

"REALLY! We were in the middle of talking about Hinata!"

"Oh you mean on how he was weaker compared to be both in human and dog form." Usui jeered.

"I think she was talking about that…based on dogs and human forms, Usui is a sure win."

"Hm!"

"That is not what I was talking about!"

"I thought it was?"

"Yeah, it seemed to suit where we got off topic with very well, ne?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"But Misaki, you were talking about Hinata, ne?"

"Hai."

"Then doesn't that mean the dog thing was what you were talking about too."

"Nani!"

"Hai, that makes total since, ne?"

"Ugh! I'll never get what I have to say out."

**Meanwhile at the Beach Resort:**

"AACHOO!"

"Odaiji ni, Hinata-nii-chan."

"Ah, Arigato, Suzuna chan."

"You have been sneezing a lot lately Hinata, are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai, hai. I'm fine. I bet it's just because Misaki's talking about me while I'm gone. Ha! She must really love me, ne?"

"Hinata-nii-chan, did you ever get into to contact with Nee chan?"

"No, not yet. I plan on calling again later on though. Why, do you worry for her."

"…" the stoic girl didn't reply she just stared at him before returning to eat her watermelon. A blush covered her face.

"AH! Suzuna chan, you do worry for your sister. Aw, kawaii! Ne, you don't have to worry about her. Misaki is a strong girl. She can take care of herself!"

"…" she still said nothing but calmed down a little before watching the waves with her mother to allow Hinata to finish his "sand castle".

_It's not so much of Misaki that I'm worrying about._ Suzuna thought to herself as she sat there staring deeply at her "brother"._ It's more of you that I'm worrying about. Why didn't Misaki want to go? She looked worried for some strange reason. I just hope that you'll be able to handle anything that comes at you, Hinata-nii-chan, or you'll-_

"Ahh look! I found another crab!"

"Save it! We can get it steamed somewhere around here I just know it!" Suzuna yelled with her original facial feature, completely throwing her thoughts away completely.

**Back at the Maid Café:**

"Oh so that's how it is. That's what you want us to do then."

"Hai, if you wouldn't mind."

"We'll try, Misaki chan, but what about Hinata. Did you think about how he felt?"

"Y-yes. B-but I'm not Hinata, so I couldn't tell exactly what it was he would be feeling."

No one said anything. They just stared at her with worry on their faces none sure that they were ready to fallow her plan but none wanting to disappoint her.

"So…" Usui broke in. "Our little Blue Lacy wants to protect the Chiba Ino and ignore how the Pinscher feels."

"Aw, Usui kun is sad" Satsuki comforted him. Soon all the others were around him as well, everyone but Misaki and Aoi.

"So…" Aoi sighed, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Misaki frowned. The sight she saw was horrifying but what she had to prepare for when Hinata got back just may be worse.

_Hinata._ She thought, biting her fingernail as she watched.

**There you have it. The third chapter, oh and if you're curious on what types of dogs these people are spurting out then I cant help you there. What can I say Google can work some magic…well that and Wikipedia…****¬_¬…well that's really all I have to say so um…yeah…**

**TEEHEE!**

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ ****is out. Peace!**

**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho)**


	4. The Next Day: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME JUST THE STORY. and a special thanx to my readers and reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 3**

Another quiet walk home, meaning another meaningless chance to think about the less then likely chances of why Usui was mad at her again. She couldn't help it. Worrying seemed to be her specialty. She worried about mostly everything, about her friends, her sister and mother, Usui when he was gone and now that he was back and Hinata now more than ever. What would be his reaction to him finding out about her adulterousness, her deception and her lies? Misaki couldn't bear to see his distorted face of anger and the deep, dark feeling of heartbreak burned into the pits of his eyes as they forever labeled her a cheater, a swindler, a liar among liars, both the stealer and murderer of his heart!

"Misaki?" Usui questioned snapping her out of her trance. His eyes resembled those of worry as he stared down at the girl he held ever so closely to his heart. Without even knowing of it, he knew exactly what was making her freeze up like she just did. "Misaki, if it's about Hinata, then-ˮ

"No." She interrupted, "I mean you are right. I did freeze up because of Hinata, but that's not it completely. I was just…worrying. You know how I am, ne?"

Usui smiled. It didn't reach his eyes though. He could easily tell when Misaki was lying to him, and right at that moment that's exactly what she was doing, lying, right through her teeth. Even so, he choose to ignore that. He didn't want to burrow in deeper into her conscience. It would only make the dark abyss of "what if's" deepen farther down till it tainted the walls to her heart. So he stayed quiet yet again. Even though the eerie silence kept cutting at him with such passion filled anger, even though the breathtaking atmosphere only asphyxiated him more and more, even though the tension mentally hit him harder than any other, he still stayed quiet for her sake.

It wasn't long, except for Usui, till they reached her house. Misaki, who was in deep thought again, hadn't noticed though. She just stopped whenever he stopped out of habit. The whole time she was biting on her nails, a new addiction she picked up on from God knows who, and mumbling constant swears and complaints at her own thoughts, trying her hardest to find some better situation to this.

_I can't just break up with him over the phone. _She thought. _That would be wrong and it would hurt him…then again, anything I say about Usui and I could hurt him right about now. So what can I do? I can't just toss him aside because Usui's returned. He's done so much for me in the past few years we've been together. It would be immoral of me to do so. So what can I do? I don't want to hurt Hinata._ She looked up at Usui. His eyes were gazing profound holes through her as he waited patiently by her side. He said nothing, but his eyes seemed to be conveying an unspoken speech of untold thoughts she probably wanted to know, but at the same time, didn't. _What about Usui? I can't toss him aside either, one; because that too would be wrong, especially after what we did, and two; because I love him too much to let him go. And I finally got him back. He finally returned to me after all these years; I finally have back my reason to love._ _So what do I do? I can't have them both can I? No that would be wrong too. But I don't want to give up either one of them. Usui because I love him too much and Hinata because…well…it's Hinata! He's done so much for me and I must admit that my feelings for him have improved, just not as much as my feelings for Usui. Oh, Hinata. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? And Usui, after I make my decision, will you want to see me again, because I don't know what I want to do yet. Who should I keep? Who should I get rid of_? Ugh! Such hard decisions! I hate love! I hate it! I hate it! I-

"Misaki?" Usui questioned, his head tilting in the manner of a dogs. "What's wrong? You have been quiet this whole time, and you didn't even open the door to your house yet."

She turned, finally realizing where she was, before an untamed blush covered her face, coloring her face crimson with discomfiture. She quickly dug through her bag and pulled out her key before daring to face a smiling Usui again, still dyed red and still feeling embarrassed. Her hands fingered the keys thoughtlessly back and forth making noisy sounds form up between the two. Her thoughts were now gone and she was swimming desperately trying to catch up with them, missing the sound of her worrying voice over this deadlock silence. She thought of saying something, but couldn't cook up anything interesting on the account of her thought train being miles away from her right about now, so she was forced to remain silent.

"Misaki." Usui worried as he stared at her ever facial reaction. For once he didn't know what to do. Her silence struck him harder than his did to her.

"Usui" she whispered after what seemed like hours of silence. "Usui, can you do me a favor…please."

He looked at her tweaking his eyebrows to fit his expression of curiosity. "Sure. Anything."

Misaki looked up. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and despair. Something he didn't miss, something that instantly plastered over his curiosity with a thick sheet of worry and discomfort. He hated having her sad in any way and, if seen, he would do anything in his right mind to fix everything for her, to make everything better just to see her smile again.

"M-Misaki?" he semi-yelled. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Usui." Misaki nearly cried as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck ever so delicately. Her touch set off all types of alarms in his body, each one ringing a different tone so as to not go unattended to. This was no ordinary touch form her. It was wrong on so many levels but right when it came to pleasure and satisfaction yet, even so, he still didn't like it. It was as if she was saying good-bye to him…FOREVER, and that was defiantly not what he wanted to happen. He wanted to win. He wanted to come out on top, to be the victor over Shintani, not the one that was tossed aside like some over worked and over used pack mule.

"Misaki, no." Usui strained his hands by his sides, not wanting to give in to her tactics, not wanting to give that good-bye-forever kiss or have the good-bye-forever sex. He never wanted that to happen. He wanted it to be the other way around, with Hinata, just without the good-bye-forever sex and kiss.

"Usui, I'm sorry."

"No!" He objected harsher than expected. "No! No! No! Misaki, please, just think about what it is your doing here. Please!"

"Usui I did and-ˮ

"No!" Usui yelled this time. Several lights turned on in the process. A dog in the background barked irritatingly nearby.

Usui cupped her face in his hands. His eyes glaring ten foot dagger at hers and refusing to stop until she surrendered. Tears formed at both of their eyes as they just stood there, quietly thinking to themselves and to each other, answering unspoken questions back and forth back and forth, until no more questions were asked and no more answers were given.

"Usui." Misaki cried. "Usui, please, just…just stop, please. People are- the people are coming out and-they…they know about Hinata and I and this will- it will just…just please…please…stop…let me go. Your only making this harder than it should be."

"No."

"Usui!"

"I said no!" he kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue and not allowing her to push him away. He didn't remove his hands from her face. He kept them there to support his kiss. He could feel her face grow hot under his palms and hear her moans, though not as sensation filled as he had hoped, ringing in his ears. Her heart rate raced, and he could feel that too, but he knew that was because of her lack of air rather than excitement. It was then that he felt ashamed of himself and released her all too soon, for as soon as he did her hand slid past his face leaving a red hand print glued there for life to him.

Misaki simply stared at him with annoyance coloring her flushed face and sad eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? That hurt damn it!"

Usui said nothing. He felt he didn't have to, or better yet he didn't need to. His face burned, but he figured that that was what he deserved. What he did was uncalled for. Sure he kissed her by force plenty of other times before but never like that…plus they were younger back then and she was still contemplating about her feelings towards him.

"Usui, it's not that I'm picking Hinata over you-ˮ

"Even though that's exactly what you're doing."

"…it's just that…I…I can't lie to him and you know that. So telling him that nothing happened between the two of us e is impossible to me, and-ˮ

"But what if he doesn't ask you anything?" Usui interrupted for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he got there. "What if he trusted you too much to even think about that? What if he never once thought that you would cheat on him? Did you think about that, Misaki?"

"…No, but…then what am I going to do when he comes back, huh? Just dump him as soon as he walks through the door and sees me wrapped under your arms? Huh?"

_Yes*._ "…No." he lied. "That would be wrong."

"Exactly! This is my problem Usui, not yours, and… and I just dint want Hinata to be hurt."

"Then what about me!"

"Usui, please, lower your voice, the people-ˮ

"To hell with the people!" he yelled, letting his anger get the best of him. "What about my needs? What about my feelings? Misaki I love you. I love you more than the world itself, more then I love myself… and you…you love me too."

"Usui please, just listen to-ˮ

"No you listen!" he yelled again. Misaki quieted down. He eyes seemed to water over slightly but she didn't allow any more than two tears to fall. She said nothing. She just listened to the sound of Usui inhaling as much air into him as possible to calm his nerves down once again, to put his feet back on earth. "Misaki," he began again, "I-I refuse to give you up to-to him!" he said, pointing aimlessly in the direction of the Bahamas where Shintani was. "I understand that I haven't loved you as long as he has, but you know that you love me more than him, don't you, and I love you just as much. I went through hell and back trying to settle in without you. That's why I swore to my life that I would return as soon as they were done with me there, as soon as I could do all it was I could do to please those jerks , so that I could come back to your side…forever. So Misaki, please…think about this…some more…please…"

She sighed, letting loose the tears she was holding back. She knew it. She knew all along that what Usui said was true, but still; what about Hinata. What will she do with him, what will she tell him? How could she handle all of this? No one was there to answer for her except Usui and he was suggesting turning him down, harshly at that.

"Usui I-ˮ she cried. "I know, but…but what about Hinata?"

"Shh." He sighed resting his finger on her lips to silence her. "Don't think about him right now, Misaki. Just…just let me take care of everything….tonight. Okay?"

Misaki stared at him as he tilted her head back till she was facing him, eye to eye. Tears still streaming and nose slightly running, Misaki smiled a heavenly smile that touched her eyes just enough to make them shine, showing off a radiant light of glee and anguish.

"Okay." She agreed as he slid his mouth on hers. His tongue, once again, sliding in her cavern, exploring every possible place over again, rechecking the places it has previously been in. Both Misaki and Usui moaned simultaneously, harmonizing together beautifully and allowing their silent duet to echo through their minds leaving marks in every possible spot it could fit in, so that they would never have to forget that wonderful sound, least they had to split and go their separate ways.

Then, together, hand in hand and mouth to mouth, they vowed never to forget each other no matter what happened in the near future, and that they would never forget the nights they spent together, crawling through the sheets, and clawing at each other's cloths, making it a game to see who could remove the most before their climax was reached.

Heavy breathing and staggered sounds of voices could be heard in the background of her home but only hers and hers alone. No one else was here, just her and the man she truly without a doubt loved. His name, sung by her, rang in his ears as he plunged himself inside of her. It sounded so good to him, her sex voice. Almost like the sound of angels calling. He just couldn't get enough of it…so he wanted more and more he got each and every time he jerked himself forward then backwards then forward again. By now, she could have came more than twice, at his assertiveness towards her more than tender body that has been just recently broken in by him yesterday, and had at least twice as many orgasms as that, but that never stopped him nor did it make her want him to stop. She loved it, that painful pleasure she got every time she felt him inside her. It was a stimulating, breathtaking, backbreaking good kind of feeling. The kind that you loved instead of hated. Kind of like when you smell something nasty but in some strange way, you like that said smell, that's how it was for her, just with feeling instead of smells.

Her breathing became ratchet a she griped the sheets with her toes and tightened her hold on the back of Usui's head while he went harder and harder, deeper and deeper, and faster than ever before. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Feeling her climax reach the finish line, she encouraged him through moans of pleasure and groans of ecstasy. His rough grunting sounds that came out of his mouth every time he pushed his piece deeper and harder enchanted her with music forbidden to maiden's ears, but not to hers. No not since yesterday, has she no longer been considering herself as a maiden, not since his touch sent electrified nerves on ends, has she even came close to being called a maiden, and tonight for sure, the word maiden would be kicked out of her mind along with the rest of the unpleasant stuff that would make her rue the day she let _**him**_ in her house, in her room, in her body mind and soul. Because at that very moment, nothing depressing could touch her, not while she was with him, not while she thought of him and him alone. Nothing could stop them from flying high on cloud nine, not now, not ever, not then or later, tomorrow or, who's to say, several days from now…never. They were forever together to dance in the bliss and love and pure joy caused from the touching of their bodies. Nothing could separate them…nothing…at…all…

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! I broke character with Usui…like completely…I am ashamed of myself… buuuuuuuuut there's nothing I can do 'bout that so love me or hate me, it's still an obsession (as said by Lady Sovereign). So review good or bad it's still a review. SUKERS! MWA HAHAHA!<strong>

**TEEHEE!**

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ ****is out. Peace!**

**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho) **

**Oh and this little marking right here; *. Is a reminder that all the slanted words are thoughts by either character… so yeah…BYE-BYE NOW!**


	5. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME/MANGA ONLY THE STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, so, so sorry for the extremely late update. Once again, it was basketballs fault, but now the seasons over…now it's school. Ugh, summer reading! Anyways…this, this isn't summer reading so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 4**

Nothing beats the smell of bacon in the morning, the sound of eggs frying in the pan, the pop noise of a toaster when the toasts done, or the nourishing sound of orange juice being poured in the favorite cup of the listener…except, knowing that the person doing all of this was the man of your dreams.

Misaki sighed into the covers allowing a soft smile to spread its way across to the other side. She never felt such bliss before. There was truly nothing that could ruin this moment and for split second, she almost wanted the world to stop, she almost wanted time to never move forward again, so that she could forever enjoy this moment with her beloved.

"Morning sleepy head."Usui cooed. He looked at her then slightly laughed. "Oh, and bed head. Misaki, you should do something about that."

"Shut up." She teased completely neglecting the chance to fix her birds nest. "It's because of you that it got this way."

"Me?" Usui mocked, pointing a seemingly innocent finger at himself. "What do you suppose I did to cause you to blame me as such?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mister." Misaki laughed after sipping from her favorite cup.

Usui laughed as well then proceeded with his cooking. Misaki curiously walked up to him and wrapped a leisurely free hand around his neck, connecting it with the other one that slyly made its way up the other way. She kissed his cheek, then his chin before he turned to complete her journey with a kiss on the lips.

Misaki sighed again and rested her face on his broad chest. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Usui?" she asked.

Usui, who seemed to catch the sigh-flu, sighed as well. "I don't know." he began, "but I hope what I'm suggesting is what path you'll take, Misaki."

Misaki smiled again. "Let's not worry about the future, "She whined before looking up into his green, captivatingly beautiful eyes. "And live our lives in the present, ne?"

"Of course." Usui smiled.

Misaki then let him go and he continued to cook what was left of the meal he had planned while she sat cheerfully at the table watching him and nibbling on a piece of toast. Nothing could have been better to her. Nothing at all…besides not having future problems to deal with, because once Hinata came home on Wednesday, the whole, Usui being at her house every day thing, would come to an unwanted end.

_No! Stop thinking so negatively you idiot!_ Misaki scolded herself._ Enjoy what you have right now and worry about what you'll get when you get it. There's no point in dragging future situations into an unexpected present. So let me just…relax. Yeah, relax._ _Nothing could possibly go wrong right now. Everything is perfect. Everything is just right_.

"Misaki chan!" a rather girly voice yelped. "Misaki chan, open the door! It's me, Sakura!"

_Damn it all! Looks like I spoke too soon._

"H-hold on. I'm coming."

"Hurry, Misaki." Sakura cried from outside. "Shizuko's getting hotter and hotter under this sun. She might get a heat stroke."

_Shit!_

Misaki panicked and looked back at the kitchen. Usui was nowhere to be found. The eggs seemed to be done and one plate of food was set on the table. Misaki couldn't help but smile as she opened the door to let her friends in.

"Phew!" Sakura cried. "Any longer and it thought I would have been fried."

"Speaking of fried…" Shizuko chimed in, "I smell fried eggs. Are you cooking, Misaki?"

"…Well, actually I-ˮ

"Eh? But I thought that Misaki couldn't cook all too well. Has your mother been teaching you lately?"

"We-ˮ

"But I thought your mother and sister went with Shintani to the Bahamas'?"

"W-ˮ

"I thought so too!" Sakura sang in her usual voice as she and Shizuko walked past their stuttering friend towards the kitchen.

"Wa-wait! Guy's…ˮ

"Oh, well." Sakura interrupted as she turned the corner. "It smells good!"

"Thank you."

Misaki sighed. She didn't have to turn the corner to know the faces of the three people in her house at that moment. Usui would be smiling or rather smirking at the unexpected girls he clearly remembered from high school. Sakura would have her usual blank, past confused face, on, and Shizuko would sport a, just as confused as Sakura, face hidden underneath her glasses.

"Misaki chan…" Sakura continued. "What's Usui doing here?"

_Well there goes the whole "keep it undercover" plan. Now what?_

She turned to Usui who smiled, not that that was much of a surprise, back at her.

_Right._ She began, knowing all too well on what she was to do next._ I have to tell them…the truth._

**Hours later:**

Sakura…stared. That was all she could really do in front of the blushing Misaki and overly confident Usui, a boy that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Shizuko also "stared" at her friend. Sympathy showed through her round eyes, but at the same time, fear. She, much like Misaki herself, was afraid for her, and at that time all she could really think about was Hinata and how Misaki was going to handle this.

"S-so…" Sakura began. "You and…and Usui…did _**'It'**_?"

Misaki meekly shook her head yes but never really looked up at the two. A wide blush covered both of their faces, but neither one of them could really do anything about it. Who wouldn't blush in a situation like this.

"Misaki, how could you….to Hinata?"

"I-ˮ Misaki began, instantly ready to defend herself, but she stopped. She couldn't really say anything. "I-I don't know. I feel horrible but at the same time…" She looked at Usui. He smiled instantly then grabbed her hand tightly not wanting to let it go.

"I see." Shizuko cooed, finally understanding the situation Misaki was in. "So let me get this straight then…you want us to not tell Shintani anything. Not to even give him a hint to ease it down a little."

"Please?"

"…but…isn't that still lying, Misaki." Sakura whined.

"It's not lying if he doesn't ask. I just have to not make it…you know, obvious. Please, Sakura, Shizuko…help me out. I really don't want to lose either of them."

Beside her Usui cringed but hid it before the others could see. "I'll go get the food." He excused himself.

_Misaki still hasn't chosen between the two of us, I guess sex isn't the only way to keep her by me…but then again, it has kept me here, either that or her love for me. What am I going to do? I do not plan on leaving Misaki because that fool has here now that means nothing to me._

"Oh well." He grabbed the tray of food and began walking back to the others.

"So," He heard Sakura question. "Was it…good?"

"Eh!"

"Sakura!" Shizuko chirped.

"Well you can't blame me for asking!"

"…Yes…"

"Really, Misaki!"

"…"

"…Well… how many…times…?"

"…twice."

"…oh…" Shizuko cooed.

Usui smiled. _I still have a lead, though. Hinata hasn't even touched her…and that's how I plan on keeping it, even when he returns._

**Meanwhile:**

"AACHOO!"

"Odaiji ni, Hinata kun." Minako cooed.

"There you go sneezing again."

"Maybe there's something in this area…?" Minako asked.

"No way. No way." Hinata waved them off. "It's just Misaki speaking her love for me to the rest of the world. I just know it!"

"…" Suzuna stayed quiet again before bighting her watermelon slice.

_Whatever you say, Hinata-nii-chan._ She stopped. _Hmm, I wonder how Usui chan is doing. I haven't heard from in about a year or two._

"Suzuna chan!"

"Eh?" She puzzled as she stared in the eyes of the bumbling boy.

"Geeze, you weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?"

"…"

"Well, if you were listening, you could have already answered my question. Which was: how did you like the trip, Suzuna?"

Suzuna blinked then looked around again. Her mother and Hinata were seated perfectly beside her on the plane. "Oh," she began, "I liked it. But it does feel good to be going back home."

Hinata smiled. "I agree. I just really can't wait to see Misaki. I bet she'll be just as happy to see me, too!"

"…Yeah…"Suzuna said, her head hanging low to the sinking feeling in her gut.

_Misaki!_

**Back at home:**

Misaki watched as her two friends talked aimlessly with Usui. After a couple of minutes together, they didn't seem to mind the fact that the two of them had an affair and were caught by them when they intruded. Infact they seemed more relaxed something she didn't expect, but none the less, enjoyed. Usui's laugh, Sakura's giggle and Shizuko's chuckle, all sounded too good to her ears. It eased her pain and worries little by little, but she could never get the thought of Hinata out of her head.

_Hinata…_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is people. Sorry if it isn't as good as you may have hoped…but on the other hand, if it is good, then review and tell me all about your fascination, lol, because yall know how I am…yeah…BYE!<strong>

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ ****is out. Peace!**

**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho) **


	6. The Day After: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BLAME SUMMER READING FOR MY LATE UPDATES! It's not just this one though. I have two others that I'm late on and I'm sure that those readers are mad just as you are. So sorry my people I will try my hardest to balance the two out.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 5**

"Well that was interesting!" Sakura's cheerful voice rung as she and Shizuko headed put the door. "It was nice to see you again, Usui, and to talk to you again, Misaki. I had fun. We should hang around again sometime soon."

"I would like that." Usui calmly stated, completely ignoring the glare he was receiving from Misaki.

"Next time, we should invite Aoi and the others from Maid Latté. That way, we can make it into a party or something." Sakura chirped, unknowingly catching Usui's attention. "Oh, speaking of them, do they know about…"

"Yes." Misaki whispered. "They were actually the first to know."

"So that means that Aoi…to Usui…"

"Yes." Usui frowned, remembering the harsh truth sprayed at him by the adolescent. "I have received that punishment."

"Okay then." Sakura giggled.

"Misaki," Shizuko added. "Do you know when Hinata is to return home?"

"Wednesday. That's when the seven days are up."

"Okay…" She smiled. "Well then I'll see you later, Misaki, Usui."

"Un. Bye, Shizuko and Sakura. It was nice of you to visit."

"Don't get caught in the act, Misaki!" Sakura giggled softly enough for her to hear.

Misaki laughed then closed the door after them, throwing the heavy burden she was carrying out of her life. She seemed more relaxed, more serene now. Like all of her problems just lifted off her back and floated elegantly and willingly out the door, ready to give her some much needed rest. She turned around and stared at Usui's curious smile.

"What?" She asked.

"They know…"

"About what?"

"You working at Maid Latté."

"Oh yeah! Not long after Hinata and I got…together…I told everyone about it and they seemed okay with it. Half of them thought it was kind of cute, rather than weird. I guess I was freaking out about nothing, just like you said, Usui."

Usui smiled. He didn't feel like he was looking at the Misaki from before he left, he was looking at the new Misaki that still seemed like the old one, but with more courage. He saw something else in her that sparked his interest in her once again. She seemed older through his eyes, more beautiful even, as he stared at her departing figure.

"So what should we do today, Usui?" Misaki asked. "Go to the Café? I'm off today."

Usui smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. A soft giggle left her mouth as she turned around and pressed her lips to his, moaning a little into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into it more. A smile spread across her face before she opened her mouth to his waiting tongue. Her moan grew louder, deeper more sensational as he felt her body up and down.

"I think" Misaki broke in after every part "that I know what it is you want to do today."

"Maybe." Usui said, smiling brightly at her.

Misaki smiled as he picked her up and carried her to her room, a smile spread across both of their faces while thoughts of what could and would go down spread through her heads.

**At the Café:**

Aoi sat uncomfortably in the back of the café in his usual get up staring at the cooks and the maids coming in and out. He was practically jumping out of his seat when he saw them in their get up: today was moe law enforcement day. His teeth were clenched in a tight line and his face was red with anger and frustration.

"Satsuki!" He finally yelled once she entered the back.

"Eh? What is it, Aoi chan?"

"On technical terms I am a senior now. And you promised me that once I was a senior you would let me work at the shop! So why am I still sitting back here with the cooks?"

"That's because Aoi has grown up since middle school." Honoka butted in with a smile, enjoying the teen's distress.

" Hai. She's right, Aoi chan." Satsuki agreed. "You are older there for it would look weirder than it did when you were younger, ne?"

"Whatever!" Aoi jumped up in anger. Honoka laughed wickedly at him then left with a parfait on her tray.

"I may be older but that only means that I am more mature now and can fully handle a job such as this."

"Aoi chan look at you. You're taller now, and your face is more defined."

"That doesn't stop me from being cute."

"The term is no longer cute, Aoi." Satsuki sighed. "It's more like handsome. Maybe when the 'Ladies Day' comes back around, I can let you go out there but as a male like the others. What I'm trying to say is that with your body you may never be able to go out as Aoi the Net idol again, but more as Aoi the teenage boy."

"But I don't want-ˮ

"Tell me, Aoi chan." Satsuki asked. "do you even still upload pictures of your female self online anymore?"

"Well…no, but-ˮ

"Then why would you want to go out as high school Net idol Aoi, if you're no longer considered a net idol."

"…that's because…"

"You realized how you look to the public now, ne?"

"…"

"Just deal with it Aoi chan. I am sorry to say this to you so soon and at a crucial moment in your life but, you can no longer be your alter ego and that's not an order…" Satsuki stared at him, his angered eyes just on the brink of crying. "That's the truth." She walked out as her normal "Moe full" self leaving Aoi alone.

But he didn't cry, much as he wanted and expected to, he just stood there staring at the space she once occupied. Her words echoing through his head, hitting ever nerve in his body till it covered his whole system. "…no longer cute…handsome?" he repeated. "Me? Handsome?"

His hands touched his cheeks, then his lips, hen his eyes. He traced his facial frame delicately from top to bottom before clenching his fist by his sides, and walking out of the café.

"Excuse me, madam." He cooed.

The woman looked up briefly from her friend before hurriedly looking back down with a flustered face.

"Don't be like that." Aoi teased, lifting her head up to face him again. His eyes lowered in amusement at her reaction. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while. I wanted to ask you some things requiring my attitude for the 'Ladies Day'. You see I'm new here, but as you can see I am a guy, so that might be my only day to work. Honestly I want to know if…I'm cut out for the job." He looked at her with shinning eyes, completely regarding the other flustered faces staring at him.

"What do you think…" He kissed her hand. "Madam?"

"Yes!" the girl blurted. "A thousand times, yes! I wouldn't mind being served by s-someone like you. not at all."

"Well neither would I!" the girls friend added.

"I Want to be served by you too!" another girl yelled.

"Me too!"

"I want him to serve me!"

Aoi smiled. He seemed to be taking a liking to the new path he took. _This isn't that bad. _He thought. _These girls are cute and I do like cute things. So this isn't all too bad. Things aren't completely over yet, Aoi. Looks like you have something else to look forward too._

"Aoi Chan!" Satsuki yelled, temporarily quieting the swooning crowd. "What do you think you're doing? I said I might let you work on that day. It wasn't a guarantee!"

"Ah, Satsuki chan." Aoi walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her casually. "But the people love me, ne? It might as well be okay for me to work her, ne?"

"Aoi."

"Listen up ladies," Aoi screamed, "Starting today I, Aoi Hyoudou, will be working for you on the 'Ladies Day'! So please, take care of me."

The girls cheered loudly – and the men glared - as Aoi was dragged back to the back so that the commotion could be calmed by the workers.

"What was that, Aoi?"

"Nani?"

"Don't Nani, me! You know what I'm talking about. What was that just then? Why did you do that?"

"Hey, you said I can no longer be Aoi the Net Idol because of my current looks, ne?"

"Yeah, but-ˮ

"Well I figured that since I can no longer be that Aoi then I can be this one, the one that's incredibly handsome and hard to ignore. I'll get all those girls to fall head over heels for me. That way, Ladies Day can come a lot faster and a lot more often so that I could complete my goal as the top 'butler' that day. Just think about it, Satsuki. With me working on Ladies Day, you'll get a whole lot more for your money. Wouldn't that be nice!"

"…"

"I know. You don't have to thank me just yet, but I can guarantee you that my plan is full proof. You'll defiantly get more customers!" he walked off bragging of high expectations from himself and enjoying the new position he was in.

"What have I done?" Satsuki cried.

"You've created a monster, Manager." Honoka smiled. "If you had never told Aoi how handsome he was, he would have still been the guy that sits back and is forced to watch us do the work he wishes to do."

"So it's my fault?"

"Entirely."

"Ugh. Where's Misaki when you need her."

"I tried calling her." Subaru confirmed after stepping through the curtains. "But she didn't pick up her phone."

"Maybe she's with Usui still." Erica chimed.

"Or maybe she's just busy, ne?"

"Well her two little friends are out there now." Erica added. "I'll go and ask."

"Erica, wait!"

**Still in the Café:**

Sakura hummed to herself a happy tune as she scrolled through the menu in her hands. Her face lit up to everything on it, but she never once said what it was she would be getting. Beside her, Shizuko stared blankly at the same menu, showing no interest behind her glasses and listening carefully to her chirpy friend.

"Every time we come here, I can never decide what it is I want to get. They just all look so delicious and I never have the money or the room in my tummy to try them all."

"Hm…"

"Eh! What are you going to get this time, Shizuko?"

"We have company, Sakura."

Sakura turned in the direction Shizuko was looking then smiled at the red head approaching them.

"Hello, Erica"

"The manager would like to speak to you, Ojōsama's."

"Eh?" Sakura sounded after getting up and following Erica and Shizuko to the back.

"I've never really been back here before."

"Neither have I. what exactly is it that the manager wants to talk to use about?"

"It involves Misaki and Usui." Erica blurted.

"Eh? Misaki and Usui chan?"

"Erica!" Satsuki yelled. "I don't think Misaki's friends Know about..well…Usui's return."

"Oh. Well I assumed-ˮ

""It's too late now, Eric. We might as well tell them now, then tell Misaki about the turn of events later." Honoka cooed.

"Hai."Satsuki agreed. She then faced the two girls and took a deep breath. "Sakura chan, Shizuko chan, the thing is…well…Usui and Misaki-ˮ

"…Are having an affair." Sakura finished with a smile leaving the worried maids confused.

"We already know. She told us today when we stopped by for a visit." Shizuko said.

"That's when we saw Usui there, and that's why we know."

"…So…" Erica began "she's still with him as we speak."

"He was still there when we left."

The maids stared at the two girls then at each other then back at the girls again, each one wearing their own color of confusion. "And, ˮ Satsuki began "you're both okay with this."

"Well it was Misaki's decision to make."

"…Oh."

"Do you know when Shintani is coming back?"

"Misaki said he'll be back Wednesday."

"But isn't that like the middle of the week?"

"That's what I thought." Sakura chimed as she sat down and pecked at the freshly made parfait in front of her. "But she said that Hinata's been calling a lot during the first few days and he constantly reminded her about when it is he would return so she's certain that that's when he'll be back."

"Wow." Honoka began. "Just two more days."

"Two more days is more than enough to get comfortable while your spouse is out. She could easily forget about the days and end up caught in action." Shizuko fumed. "I just hope that she will be able to tell him when or if the time comes."

"H-hai." Sakura agreed with whip cream all over her face. "I really feel bad for Misaki chan. I wonder how she's going to tell either Usui or Hinata about seeing other people."

The room grew quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of the dinning crowd and the fire from the oven top sizzling as food was being prepared.

"Well…ˮ Satsuki started, breaking the silence with her worried voice. "There's no use standing her and worrying. Let's just try to forget it for now and get back to work. The customers are probably waiting."

"Yes manager." The maids cooed.

"As for you two, I'll give you a meal on the house. Sakura, you already had your dessert so that won't be included.

Sakura giggled. "You saw that."

"No." Satsuki smiled. "I see it." She gestured for her cheek then laughed as she headed back outside.

_Good luck, Misaki chan._ She thought.

**Back at Misaki's House:**

Misaki lay face down in her pillow breathing deep yet light breaths. Her black hair was scattered all about her face but she didn't seem to care all too well about that. The sun shined brightly through her window in her room making her body warm up with ever space it touched. She was at bliss and it was only noon.

Usui smiled at her and trailed his finger down to the bottom of her back then back up to the base of her neck and then back down again. A small shiver shot up her spine before she relaxed to his touch. A smile spread across her face and she turned to look at him, to see him and all his beauty.

"What now, Misaki." He questioned looking at the time. "It's hardly 1 o'clock. What do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit in the living room and talk for a little while."

"For how long?"

"Please, Takumi."

"Fine, but tomorrow I get to take you out on a date whether you like it or not."

Misaki smiled then kissed him before getting out of bed and putting in his shirt. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she ran out the room faster than he could get up. But all Usui did was smile. It was that new part of Misaki that he liked and that made him wonder if it was him that caused her to act that way around him. He had hoped it was.

A small beep sounded off beside him making him turn. The red flash on the phone blinked franticly, waiting to be answered.

He stared at it then slowly reached out to it when Misaki's displeased moan reached him. "Usui, come on." She ordered impatiently.

He smiled again and walked off. "I'm coming, Misaki."

The light on the phone still blinked, still going ignored and unattended.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! My summer reading is over, sad part is that school starts tomorrow for me. -_- And I only say this because I have been writing this while I was reading. So it's kind of patchy and stuff, but there it is. Finished! At last! So review tell me how you felt, you can even complain to me if you want to about the extremely late update, I don't care I feel I deserve that at least for my punishment- well that and seeing the amount of views going down.<br>…Anyways…**

**ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ ****is out. Peace!**

**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho) **


	7. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER! Don't hate me though…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 6**

Misaki sighed as she sat up, stretching on the couch with a soft moan before standing up to fix her shirt. She stared down at Usui who stared back up at her. His green eyes shinned beautifully in the light of the sun that came in from the curtain behind her. A big smile stretched on his face as he watched her watching him.

Nothing happened last night. They just sat there the whole time talking about everything if not anything. It was the first time he has seen her talk this much when they were alone, and not a single mention of Shintani came up. That was what really made him happy that and hearing Misaki's happy voice over the crying one that would constantly keep asking him to leave now or whenever Hinata got back. This was his moment of happiness, his greatest moment of his life, being with the best person he ever met, being with the person he loved. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"Lazy." She laughed, hitting his leg softly. "Get up. You promised me you'd teach me how to cook, remember."

He laughed then sat up and watched Misaki take his shirt off. He almost jumped at her when she did that, but he held himself back for her sake more than his. Because if it was up to him, that would have been a perfect opportunity to take action.

"Put your shirt back on. If someone comes by today, you'll at least be able to cover yourself up with some lie, since your good at that."

"Really now." He laughed as he threw the shirt over his head. Misaki headed around the corner in her underwear, looking for shorts or jogging pants to put on and a long shirt to make it look like she was studying or cleaning or something. She knew she couldn't lie too well, but she wouldn't have to lie if no one asked.

"Misaki. What's taking you so long?" Usui complained. "I have the materials out now. Hurry before I start making it myself."

"No! You promised." She yelled back with a soft giggle added to it. "I'm coming now so don't start without me, Takumi."

He shivered slightly to the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He should have been used to it by now, but it seemed more stimulating now then from before. He loved it more than ever and he hoped to never have to forget it; this felling he got whenever he was near her. He wanted to keep it, to steel it from Shintani by all means necessary. He would do anything to keep her. Anything!

"Misaki!" a shrill voice chimed. Usui froze briefly then chose to ignore the sound. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ He thought.

"Misaki, open the door!" The voice came again. "It's me, Hinata! I'm back Misaki!"

_That was not the wind!_ He almost yelled. _Should I get Misaki…or do I just open the door?_

"Misaki? Are you there?"

"Maybe she's not home right now, Shintani." Another voice came sounding less interested then it should be.

"But the TV's still on."

"Maybe she just left." A third voice sounded. Usui recognized the last two then swallowed when he put pieces together. _I have to open the door. Her mother and sister are with him. I thought he was supposed to come back Wednesday not Tuesday._

He started walking towards the door. He could see his hands shake slightly, something he never thought he would do when approaching…him.

"Misaki?" Hinata's heartfelt voice nearly cried.

The door opened and Hinata's face instantly brightened up then slowly darkened in worry. Usui stared at his red-brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes, the scar under his left eye that never showed any signs of recovering and his dark expression. Hinata stared back into his green eyes, nothing else, just the eyes. He didn't have to see the whole head to know who it was that stared down at him.

_I knew it! _Suzuna thought, her face finally showing some emotion. _I knew something like this would happen._

"Okay, Usui, I'm ready to-ˮ She stopped halfway through and stared in disbelief at who was standing behind the blonde.

"Misaki" Hinata's voice cracked. "What is Usui Doing here?"

**Same Time at the Café:**

Satsuki sat silently in the chair in the back, annoyed because of the fact that she forgot when a certain day was to come. Now she had no choice but to cooperate with the exhilarated teenager standing in front of her sporting his own fitted tuxedo. His dark blue eyes glittered with excitement as he stared down at himself with awe. His hair was slicked back in a more professional way and his smile was brighter than anyone else's.

"Yes!" Aoi screamed in excitement. He was happier than usual because of the fact that he was finally given the chance to work with at the café.

"I can't believe you actually forgot that Ladies Day was the next day." Honoka laughed.

"You'd think she would remember." Erica said with a smile. "That's pretty bad for you manager."

"Don't mind her." Aoi boasted. "Her old age is getting to her that's all."

"I feel like I have lost." Satsuki cried.

"Where's Misaki when you need her." Subaru cooed. "At a time like this she would be able to stop Aoi in his tracks, since she's the top butler here."

"She won't be here for another half hour." Satsuki complained. "She always shows up a couple of minutes before the shop actually opens."

"Let's just hope that 30 minutes goes by fast." Honoka giggled. "For manager's sake at least."

"She's probably getting ready for tomorrow." Aoi suddenly added making everyone stop smiling, and laughing. Their faces now were painted with agony and worry for their 5th maid.

_Misaki._

**Back at Misaki's:**

"Hinata…" Misaki managed to squeak. "What are you doing back so early?"

"They cut it because they needed me back as soon as possible." He finally looked away from Usui and stared her down. "I left a message. Didn't you get it?"

Misaki turned towards the phone then blushed at the red light that blinked brightly in an annoyed manner. She reached over and pressed the button;

_"Misaki! Hi, it's Hinata. You must be at work since you're not answering the phone, so I guess I have to go. Sooooo anyways, I just found out that the week was cut, I only have a Four-day paid break, so we'll be back Tuesday instead of Wednesday. So until then, I'll just have to tell you I love you through the phone. Love you, Misaki, oh and Suzuna and Mom said they love you too. Bye-bye Misaki!"_

She blushed again then looked at Hinata one more time. Anger rose in his eyes as he continuously looked from her to Usui and Misaki panicked at his balled up fist by his side.

"It's not what it seems Hinata." She blurted out catching the eyes of everyone in the house. "He just got back to Japan yesterday so I invited him here today to…to chat. He knows about you and me and he respects that, but I asked him to stay only because of the fact that I thought you would be coming tomorrow, so…I just…thought…that he could, you know, teach me how to cook something presentable for you and Suzuna and Mom, but you're here a little earlier than expected. I'm sorry I couldn't get it…before you came back, Hinata."

"…Aw Misaki!" Hinata giggled, deliberately pushing past Usui to kiss her cheek delicately. "That's so sweet of you, but you know I would have eaten whatever you made no matter how it looked or tasted."

_You and Takumi both. _"Yes I know, but what about Mother and Suzuna chan."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Both people in questioned flinched under Hinata's happy gaze then shook their head in agreement.

"See." Hinata cooed. "So you didn't need to have Usui here at all."

"Well I didn't know." Misaki panicked again. "Plus I haven't seen him in so long so-ˮ

"Yeah but that's all unimportant. I'm sure he would be more then glad to meet you elsewhere." He looked at Usui daringly, covering the threat with his signature smile. But, to his dismay, Usui didn't falter.

"No. I much more prefer to be here then elsewhere, Shintani."

Hinata just stared back at him, hating the way Usui seemed to be questioning his authority. Usui didn't flinch and just stared back with twice as much power as Hinata. The dog fight was back again.

"I think you've extended your stay." Hinata growled. "You should be leaving now to go back to your own home."

"Oh, no, no." Minako cooed oblivious to the fight about to break out between the two. "Usui kun just got here. He can stay for just a little longer, ne Misaki chan?"

"H-hai." Misaki whispered pulling Hinata away from the fight. "Just for a little longer, Hinata. Mother and Suzuna haven't seen Ta-Usui in a long time, and neither have I. So, if just for a little while can he stay, please."

Hinata stared at Usui then at Misaki and Suzuna and Minako. "Fine." He gave in before looking back at Usui. "But only for a little while."

Misaki sighed and quickly ran to the kitchen while Hinata grabbed the others stuff and headed to the rooms. Usui followed Misaki and Her sister and mother to the kitchen. All fear was tossed aside and it made him wonder why he was scared to begin with. _Maybe it was for Misaki's sake._ He thought. _Because there is no way that I am scared of someone like him. Never was, never will be._

* * *

><p><strong>He's back! Yes everyone Hinata has returned and what has Misaki done!<strong>

**Yeah it was kind of short but at the same time, not so much. Remember that the slanted words are thoughts by either character and that's pretty much it…so yeah…by.**

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ ****is out. Peace!**

**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho)**


	8. Thursday

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS ONE REALLY IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I REPEAT THIS ONE REALLY IS A SHORT CHAPTER...Still, don't hate me though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 7**

"You mean to tell me that you slept with her 3 times in 4 days?" Gerard's voice questioned. "What are you some type of alien?"

"To her I am." Usui chuckled. It has been two days counting today since Hinata returned and he was limited to only seeing Misaki at work. Even so, that didn't please him. He didn't want to see her occasionally let alone in the same outfit, not that anything was wrong with said outfit, it was just that he rather see her without clothes on and under him more than anything else. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, the only girl in the world to him that was worth his time and presence, but he couldn't have her: Because she was already taken. It stressed him out. It angered him and made him a little delusional. Enough to call his brother, whom he hates, to complain to, to spill everything to even, just because he felt like it and haven't spoke to him in decades.

"And you're telling this to me because." His interest suddenly dropped. He had a bad rep for that, Usui knew this yet he still called. Ever since his brother's bad health issue was cured, he's been more active and went to any possible place that once interested him before he felt better. Now that he's done that, he realized that most of the places he went to were frauds in his eyes, getting his hopes up for nothing then dropping them harshly enough to make him find anything his eyes light up to, to be boring and utterly useless. Though, at times, he would allow his excitement to slip, much like he just did.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to take my business elsewhere." Usui grumbled.

"No. I'm still listening."

"I thought you weren't interested."

"Oh I'm not. But I'm extremely bored and playing with you is something I wouldn't do so it must be fun. So speak, I will be listening the whole time."

Usui sighed then looked at his watch. "It will probably take away half of your day."

"I have half a day to waist."

_Unbelievable. Why am I even talking to him? It seems that after the whole bad health epidemic he's gotten worse in personality._

"Okay." Usui sighed. "I guess I'll start from the begging; when I was getting off the plane that got me to Japan."

**At the Café:**

Misaki stared at the door for what felt like the hundredth time. She found herself watching, hoping that he would walk through them just to see her much like he did the other day, but he never once came. Hinata did. He did yesterday too, just to watch Usui and to make sure that he never once tried anything on her. It made her feel a little self-conscious about herself, and to not have either of them here made it even worse.

She sighed as she walked into the back making the others stare in worry. Aoi stared harder than the others as if he was piercing through her body to her soul. Then he smiled and stood up."It's alright, Misaki." He comforted. "I'm sure they had something important to deal with."

She looked at him then smiled before turning in the order._ Maybe he's right. I just need to calm down. Stop letting this get to your head Misaki. You'll be alright…for now at least._

_Wow._ Aoi thought._ What rotten luck she has. Why didn't she check her voicemail? Don't normal people get annoyed if they have to see that same annoying red light at every waking moment of their lives? I would have answered it a long time ago, geez…well then again…she was with Usui the whole time. No wonder she didn't notice it. God, it sucks to be her right now. I wouldn't be able to take that kind of pressure._

He looked at her from the corners of his eyes. _She looks tired. There's really something wrong with her, and it's not just the fact that she had to lie to Hinata; though I have to congratulate her for her fist lie. I think something else is causing her to be this way. Misaki…how are you going to fight through this?_

"Misaki!" Erica's voice yelled breaking Aoi out of his trance. "Misaki, Hinata's here, and he brought two other boys."

Misaki froze. _What should I do? Who did he bring?_ She ran out, face flustered and eyes watering from the rush of the wind. One thought was on her mind the whole time: _Hinata!_

"Hinata." She barked catching the boy's attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course." He chirped. "And on my way here, I ran into these two." He pointed over to the two people sitting across from him. One smiled back at her and the other just stared unsure what to do. Big bright brown eyes danced with glee beside the unsure, glasses-covered ones.

"Misaki Chan!" Yukimura cheered. "This is my first time seeing you at your job. Even though I have known of it for a while, I still haven't seen you up until now."

"…Yukimura, Kanou…? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata invited us when he ran into us on the streets. It's been a while since I've seen you. How have things been?"

"Um…good."

"That's good. Oh and Ruri's been asking about you and Usui for some time now. It was kind of hard to tell her that he left long ago and that you and Shintani are now dating."

"…" _Wow._ Misaki thought.

"Misaki?" Hinata questioned. "Can I go and say hi to Aoi."

"Sure but I don't think that he would-ˮ

"Aoi chan! Where are you?"

"…" _Once again…wow._

"Isn't Usui back?" Kanou asked.

"Eh?"

"Um…yes but…"

"Then the people I saw that last time really were the both of you."

"Eh?"

"…Yes but-ˮ

"Misaki." Kanou questioned. "What's going on? That kind of atmosphere around him was different from the one now. It was more serious. What are you up to?"

"Eh? I don't get it!" Yukimura pondered aloud. "What are you too talking about?"

Both people in question said nothing. They just stared: Kanou; a determined look and Misaki; an alert on. She sighed then after a long awkward silence, looked at him this time with a clear expression.

"Tomorrow." She began. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell the both of you everything."

"Eh?"

**Back with Usui:**

"Wow." Gerard mused aloud. "Sounds like you two are in a big mess."

"Yes." Usui sighed. He was glad that he got that off his chest. "Now can I trust you to not tell anyone?"

"Sure." Gerard hummed before he hung up too soon for Usui to respond. He thought of calling back and asking what he meant by that, but he was too tired. He often felt that way whenever dealing with the Walker side of his family.

_I wonder._ He thought. _Will I get to see Misaki soon…and without Hinata?_

* * *

><p><strong>I keep saying the chapters were going to be short and they always end up semi-short…huh…Oh well! REVIEW!<strong>

**Keynote** ᴀ**.****ᴋ****.****ᴀ****. ****Kicho**** is out. Peace!**

**(I gave up with the weird lettering thing-_-)**


	9. Friday

**Disclaimer: yeah…I probably won't ever own this manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot…**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 8**

Misaki fretted as she sat there twirling her thumbs around each other while she waited for her guest to approach, and the only thing she could think of was Hinata and how she was hoping that he wouldn't show up, or Usui for that matter. She didn't think that she could handle his little smug look when she talked about what happened between the two of them and on more than one occasion, and she probably would just die if Hinata overheard her talking of her and Usui's sexual encounters to people who didn't need to know as badly as he did. At that moment, she couldn't handle anything, nothing but telling two other people that seemed to matter to her, two other people she couldn't lie to.

_Lie?_

She flinched then slowly hung her head as she thought back two days ago, the day when Hinata returned hoping to see an alighted Misaki ready to pounce at him the moment she saw him again like some love-sick puppy, the day when his hopes where hurdled into the dark clouds of despair when Usui was the one he saw rather than her, the day when another fight between the two almost, literally, broke out, the day when She had to lie not only to him, but to her mother and sister as well for her and Usui's sake. That day. That day was by far the worst day she had ever witnessed. That day was the day that would forever go down in her book as "The Worst Day Ever".

She cringed to her own thoughts, jumping mentally out of the depression she was causing herself, and held her startled face there for awhile, unsure on whether or not hiding it would be of any use. Then a chime, perhaps the 50th chime that day, went off in the distance followed by a group "Welcome Masters" from the maids and her head instantly shot up. A sign of relief covered her face once she noticed the couple (though not really a couple) walking towards her. Emotions of worry, curiosity and grieve covered both faces, including hers making it three, as they sat down, heads bowed and eyes averted from the ex-president they once knew.

"Yukimura…Kanou…" Misaki swallowed.

"M-Misaki chan." Yukimura blushed her way before looking back at the tiled ground. Kanou said nothing. He just nodded, taking note of the still shy Yukimura before looking at Misaki fully charged with anticipation and a yearning to know. Misaki blushed to this then stood, keeping Kanou's gaze then looking momentarily at Yukimura before stepping out from the table and heading towards the back. Kanou, being the first to catch on, stood and walked swiftly after her with a confused Yukimura following.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked the moment he stepped behind the curtains. "Misaki, please tell me that what Kanou told me yesterday wasn't true. Please tell me that his intentions were wrong and that he's over thinking everything."

"Yes, Misaki…ˮ Kanou cooed. "Please, tell him. Tell us, I think we deserve an explanation….Well, us and Hi-ˮ

"NO!" Misaki suddenly screamed catching everyone's eyes, even the maids. She blushed then walked farther into the back, expertly avoiding the eyes of her co-workers and Aoi till she managed to reach the very back where no one was to find her.

"Misaki?" Yukimura nearly cried, cocking his head to the side as he gazed at her with two watery beacons just waiting to burst. "Please…tell me that what he said wasn't true. You wouldn't do such a thing, right?"

She looked at him then at Kanou, knowing that no matter what excuse she tried to come up with nothing came anywhere near escaping those all seeing eyes that were unfortunately bestowed on her. So she swallowed then looked Yukimura's way, and shook her head feebly before turning away, not wanting to see his eyes.

_Its okay, Misaki._ She told herself._ You can make it through this. You'll be okay. You'll survive._ But when she looked up the thoughts that were previously swimming through her head attempting to boost her spirit, were completely crashed with one look at Yukimura's horrified face; that disdained look that came her way and those watery eyes that didn't want to believe what they just saw.

"But, Misaki…how could you?" He asked, his voice cracking a little with every word that managed to escape. "Hinata…what did he do? What did he do to make you do such a thing?" He questioned, trying his hardest to find some resolve around this situation and deciding to blame the one person he hardly knew. But Misaki sent those hopes away when her head shook once again.

"Nothing. Hinata didn't do anything to me. It was all my decision, no one else's. Just mine. Usui didn't even have to bribe me into doing such a thing. I was the one that pushed him as well. Everything was and is my fault. I'm the train wreck. Me alone." She took a deep breath, hoping that what she had told him got through to that thick heart of his. Judging by the look on his face, it did, slowly, but it still worked.

"But…Hinata…" He repeated. Misaki broke in before he was given the chance to finish the rest of his sentence.

"I haven't told Hinata yet." She stopped and watched both if their face's slowly change to her words before speaking again. "And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon, either. So if you could-ˮ

"What?" Yukimura cried out surprising both Misaki and Kanou. "You don't plan on telling him? How can you do such a thing, Misaki? What happened to you? The old you wouldn't have done such a thing, no, you would have been angered at whoever would do such a thing. You would nearly annihilate the very soul that thought they were right to do such a thing. You wouldn't, no you couldn't even be a part of the group of people that would be on that side of the fence! What happened, Misaki? Who did this to you? Who changed you? Who made you do this?"

"Yukimura, please." Misaki cooed, looking around at the crowd that stared back at them and apologizing with her eyes.

"He has a right to be mad though." Kanou cut in, finally stating his once silent opinion. "This really isn't the way the old Misaki would have handled that type of situation."

"But I-ˮ

"No excuses, Misaki."

"Not even the one about you missing him to the point of no return." Yukimura nearly cried as he sat back down. "There is a limit, Misaki. I just can't believe that you actually went past it."

"So what are you planning to do, Misaki?" Kanou questioned after looking at his watch. "You're just gonna' keep playing the both of them?"

"Misaki, you have to tell him." Yukimura sighed, a rather odd, older, sound coming from him. "I assume that Usui already knows of the whole thing between you and Hinata, ne?"

"H-hai." She mumbled like a small child making her feel kind of switched as she sat, cowering under the two people that once coward under her back in high school, but that was when she had a mind then, that was when she could easily tell right from wrong and she would have never made such a mistake like the one she had already committed.

"So, what now?" Kanou shrugged. "You want us to keep everything a secret from Hinata?"

"And everyone else as well…if you wouldn't mind?"

She looked up after speaking then cringed, wishing she hadn't done that. Yukimura looked like a different person all together at that moment. His face seemed harder and more lined, older and more masculine even as he peered down at her with hard eyes that raged with anger and frustration, and for a second, Misaki forgot who it was she was staring at, but that feeling vanished quickly. She felt slightly stupid for not realizing that he was a boy sooner and that he would have grown up eventually. She wanted to compliment him on his growing, but didn't know how to approach him after what they just discussed so she just sat there staring at him with a lowered head and admiring eyes.

"Are you ready to order now, masters?" Subaru asked. Misaki opened her mouth to dismiss her gently but was stopped by the loud sound of a chair sliding against the floor making both turn.

"No." Yukimura answered with a lowered head. "Kanou, come on. We're late for work."

Kanou simply stood and walked after Yukimura's sulking figure. He seemed unfazed by the aftermath. Misaki just watch as they walked on, leaving her wondering if she could really trust them. That's when Yukimura suddenly stopped to look back, a sad smile tugging the corners of his lips as a soft "Good-bye, Misaki chan." escaped his lips, making her blush and mentally punish herself for not trusting them too soon.

"Misaki?" Subaru cooed, placing a hand on her friends back. "Are you okay?"

"Hai." Misaki smiled before standing, bowing for her concern, then walking out the doors. Her next step was hopefully home. If no one else stopped her, her day would have at least turned around enough to lift her spirits back to the worrying Misaki.

_Oh well._ She thought. _It's better than the scared and sad Misaki._ _Now let's just hope that things will improve from here._

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY RELEASE!...sorta. I guess it applies to how long you stay on the computer and what region of the world you're IN…ANYWHO, to me, it's an early release and I am proud of myself. <strong>_**Good job, me. Why thank you me. **_**(Pats on back)**

**Keynote** ᴀ**.****ᴋ****.****ᴀ****. ****Kicho**** is out. Peace!**


	10. Saturday

**Disclaimer:…I wish **_***pause for dramatic effect* **_**I owned**_** *another pause* **_**this MANGA!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EARLY RELEASE!...Kinda**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 9**

"Kuugo, please. You need to calm down." Sakura fretted as she followed the ragging blonde even though he didn't know where he was going. Hell, he hardly understood why he was this angry in the first place he just knew he wasinfuriated, and the focus of it all was on the other blonde, the other annoying person, the other hard-to-deal-with person, the one he was looking for right now and the one he probably would have found if it wasn't for Sakura constantly trailing after him, pulling his sleeve every time he stopped and begging him to ignore the news, to not tell on her to Usui, but the moment the word Usui was uttered after Misaki, was the moment his nerves, all but one, snapped. The words that followed the two names that shouldn't have came out in the same sentence was just the right thing to break that last one and send him on a wild goose chase looking for at least one of the two.

"For the last time, Sakura, no. I refuse to stop till I find one of those buffoons, preferably Usui!"

"Nani?" a deep, uninterested voice somewhat whined. Kuugo and Sakura turned, only to see Usui standing at the door of a fancy looking hotel, bored face intact and eyes seeming utterly jaded. No emotion showed on the boys face as he stared at the weird couple. Upon seeing Kuugo's angered face, his usually bored expression dropped and he proceeded to walk on as if he hadn't noticed the two.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet, Usui!"

_Annoying. Why do I have to deal with such a bothersome character like him? Why is he even here?_ He looked swiftly at the flushing girl that stood close to him, attempting in every way to avoid his gaze, but failing horribly every time she looked up. _Sakura. Go figure._

"Is what she said the truth?" Kuugo questioned, pulling the girl closer to him with every useless question asked. "Is she lying to me? Did you really do that? Why leave if you were going to come back with something like that? Do you know how hard it is to try and understand you?"

"Calm down." Usui sighed as he stood against the opposite wall of the elevator to watch the two people that unfortunately followed him into the hotel, causing this big scene and giving him more attention than he ever wanted. "Now what do you want?"

"You know what I want! I want answers, and now!"

"K-Kuugo! I'm so sorry, Usui, even though Misaki and you clearly stated that you wanted this to stay a secret from everyone else, I still told him. I'm sorry, it's just that between the two of us there's no secrets and-ˮ

"Stop."

She did and surprisingly so did Kuugo who unwillingly calmed down beside her. Usui just stared at the both of them. First, Sakura, who grew uncomfortable under his strong gaze, then Kuugo, who stared back at him with just as much pressure but not enough to falter Usui.

"Yes, Kugo. Yes we did do that, and yes we did know of her relationship with Hinata at that time, yes we did take advantage of his not being there, and yes she did lie to him when he got back. I don't regret anything though. I knew and know what I wanted then and now, and I got…part of it."

"Hinata's back?" said Kuugo who followed Usui swiftly without question.

"She lied?" Sakura nearly cried as she followed the two boys out of the elevator.

Usui looked at her reassuringly before stopping short, putting the key of his apartment door in the hole, then stepping aside, letting the two unwelcomed guest in before showing himself in. "Yes, and I do plan on stealing her if I have to."

"Looks like you'll have to." Kuugo cooed from the kitchen, getting comfortable and grabbing a drink, much to the host's annoyance. "Because I'm more than sure that Shintani wouldn't willingly hand over the love of his life, to the only soul enemy in love he has especially when you have a better chance of winning seeing as you went to 4th base with her, and he couldn't even get too far past 2nd."

Usui bobbed his eyebrow before letting it fall going by unnoticed by the two people now drinking his favorite drinks. "That's nice to know."

"Do you know why she doesn't want Hinata to know just yet, Usui?" Sakura asked, the thought of Misaki actually lying to Hinata set her mind in a race, each confusing question seeking one answer and each on confused on which answer could be the right one. "It's not that I didn't hear her when she first tried to explain things, it's just that I couldn't quite understand where she was going with it, and so I still don't get it."

"I believe it's because she doesn't want to hurt him."

"But isn't keeping it from him going to make matters worse?"

"Hm, but that's not under our jurisdiction, it's under hers." Sakura's shoulders fell a little, but she never once said something else. She was quiet the rest of the day as Kuugo and Usui continued talking about what happened, who made the first move, and whether or not it was good or not. All the while, one thought dance in her head, one name that slowly intertwined with another that showed until a third came, splitting the first two names and leaving the first one confused and in the middle of the newer ones dipping back and forth between the two, unsure on which to pick.

_Misaki, what have you done?_

**Later that Day:**

Misaki sneezed for what felt like the 5th time in that hour. The other maids excused her for the 5th time, and she looked around for the 5th time, wondering what could have possibly happened to make this happen.

"Looks like someone's talking about you, Misaki chan." Satsuki cooed with a smile, but the manager's words only worried her more. The two people that crossed her head were the two people who were still MIA at the moment, and the last thing she could handle at the moment was the two people she loved speaking about her to the wrong person.

"Calm down, Misaki." Aoi comforted her. "I'm more than sure that neither of them are speaking bad on your behalf…then again, you do seem to be having this rain of bad luck, starting, of course, with Hinata's early return, and ending with your not seeing Usui for days…yeah, you seem to be in the long run when it comes to most days of bad luck right about now."

"Thanks, Aoi." She replied blandly, part of her wanting to run off and cry somewhere where no one would find her.

"You're welcome."

"Don't listen to him, Misaki." Subaru smiled. "He's still high on popularity from the Ladies Day two days ago so he's spurting out nonsense."

"Yeah." Erika agreed, and besides…" She pointed towards the door of the café with a smile. "Looks like one of them is still thinking of you."

Misaki felt her heart drop. Not out of fear, but out of a weird ting of happiness as she stared at those unmistakable blond threshes and those gorgeous green eyes. A smile spread across this once MIA persons face the closer he got to her and the faster his stride became only excited her even more. It got to the point to where she couldn't move upon seeing him. She was too excited, too intoxicated with his beauty.

"Misaki." He cooed, making her melt from the sound of his voice, the voice she's been dying to hear for a while. "I came to pick you up."

"U-Takumi." She whispered.

**Later that Night:**

She could feel the glares she was getting from the two sets of curious eyes that danced between the two of them, her and Usui, thinking they were safe from behind the curtains that failed to hide their shadows that were crouched by the windows. She wanted to ignore them she really did, but it was so hard to do so and with a straight face, especially when a certain blonde refused to acknowledge their existence.

"Are you really going to ignore them."

"Hm? Ignore who? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Usui!"

"Who's that?" He asked with a smile.

"…Takumi, please just…just go. I can't raise anymore suspicion between the two of us."

"Standing outside your house with me and talking while staring at me with such a heavy gaze doesn't help either, Kiachou."

Misaki chuckled. She heard him, just all her anger suddenly disappeared the moment her old "name" came out of the boy. It brought back memories, good ones not bad ones, not unwelcomed ones. "Takumi, seriously, you need to go. Hinata will-ˮ

"Hinata this, Hinata that. That's all I hear from you know."

"Well I am technically dating him."

"Hard to tell." He smiled. "With the way you cling to me and the way you look at me, any other person who didn't know any better would have thought we were the real couple. When you're pent up with Shintani you look like friends or siblings gone wrong."

"Takumi!"

"Fine." He cut her off before she could say anything else. "As long as you continue calling me Takumi, then I'm fine." He tousled her hair slightly before walking off. Misaki simply watched, wanting him to turn, but when it was clear that he wasn't going to she did, and headed to the door of her home where her mother and sister, the nosiest people around, were waiting.

"Misaki!" Suzuna cried.

_Didn't think she would be waiting this anxiously for me._ "Y-yes?"

"We need to talk." She paused. "About Usui."

_Damn._ Misaki thought. _I should have known that wasn't going to last with Suzuna around._

"Fine." She gave in. "Let's go upstairs since it's obvious that Mom-ˮ

"No. Tomorrow." The girl demanded, looking over her sisters shoulders to the sight of the bright boy waving franticly at a car pulling away. "When Hinata-nee-san and Mom leave for work tomorrow, I want you to take me with you to your job. There, you'll tell me everything."

"Don't you have some kind of contest to enter in?" Misaki joked, hoping that it would calm the girl down enough to have her forget everything.

"I can do them at the café. So do we have a deal?"

Misaki sighed as the rambunctious boy barged through the doors. "Hello! I'm home."

"Deal." She spat before rushing past the girl.

"Misaki-chan." Hinata cried. "Misaki-chan, what deal? What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this one being later than the other ones that I released early, it's just that I'm this overly passionate procrastinator that needs to be taught a lesson.<strong>


	11. Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…*tear***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is by far the most popular one of my Fanfics! So yay for me! and thank you to all my readers for making this possible. Luv ya'!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 10**

_I fell like this whole conspiracy is pointless now._ Misaki thought as she stared at her sister who sat comfortable in the back of the café, skimming through magazines and snipping out anything that resembled a raffle ticket. _I mean, look at this. Yet another person I have to tell my secret to because I'm not good enough at lying to pass it through their eyes. First it was Manager and the others then Sakura and Shizuko then Yukimura and Kanou and now I have to tell it to my little sister as well. Sooner or later, mothers going to find out, then someone else, then someone else, then someone else! It's like the whole world wants to know my secret. Aren't I allowed to keep my secret just as everyone else is?_

"What's up with you, Misaki?" Aoi, the ever so noisy person, questioned. "You've been glaring at your little sister for a while now. Did she do something wrong?"

She looked at him, seeing the gleam of curiosity in the boy's eyes as he looked at her, then her sister who barged in right after her that morning. "I um…I had to bring her with me. Even if I didn't she would have came here anyways."

"Uh-huh." The teen stared. "So what you're saying is that your little sister found out about the whole Usui thing- sorta'- and now she wants to know everything details included to make sure that what she thought was right."

Misaki stared at him then herself, then her sister who looked up upon noticing that she was being stared at, then back at Aoi who was still staring at her sister. _Am I that readable? I mean, I expected as much from Mother or Suzuna because they're family, and I expected it from Usui because…well, it's Usui, but Aoi, too! Come on! What's really going on?_

Aoi looked at her then smiled. "Yes, Misaki, you are that readable. Well to me, I don't know about everyone else, though."

_I didn't even say anything. Can he read my mind?_

"No I can't read your mind, it's just that you are that easy. It's like your thoughts are printed on your forehead in big bold letters or something."

_I'm not buying it. He just answered two of my thoughts. He can so read my mind._

Aoi shrugged then walked off, possibly to annoy someone other than Misaki for a change, like Manager, or Erica, he wouldn't dare go to Honoka though._ How does she not know that she's that easy to read? Her emotions flow vividly._ He looked back at Misaki, who went back to staring at her little sister relentlessly, then shook his head._ Poor Misaki. You may never understand._

"Oi, Subaru! Got a minute? I want to ask you something."

**That Same Time:**

"That's one weird boy." Suzuna thought aloud, getting weird glares from the other customers within ear shot of her. "No wonder Misaki talks to him. If he wasn't so weird, I doubt he'd be that lovable." She looked up, noticing all the other maids as well: The manager with her normal happy-go-lucky-flower-mood thing going on, Honoka putting on her fake smile towards a more than aggravating customer who, for some reason, couldn't make up his mind, Erica being…well, Erica, and Subaru who just couldn't turn down Aoi's request. All of them, to her at least, seemed wired.

A small smile crossed her face as she watched, taking in the attitudes of the many different maids plus the one acceptation. She liked them. They were all, defiantly, weird, but they were that lovable kind of weird that you just couldn't get enough of. That's what she liked best.

She looked up at her sister. It was safe to say that Misaki was back to her normal maid-self, wondering around with a smile she once dared not to show to much anyone. Her cheeks had a certain rosy appeal to them as she smiled at some blonde boy, with pudgy cheeks, thick glasses, and a heavy breath of must around him. She almost felt bad for her onee-chan, but decided against it considering the lie she told her, her mother and Hinata that day when Usui opened the door for them.

She scoffed at her thoughts then continued on her little search through the many piles of magazines on her table._ It's no time to be worrying about Misaki's work issues. You have other more important things to keep your mind on. Remember, Misaki lied to the family, and you want to get to the bottom of it all. Don't fall small because of the slight intimidation she holds over you for being the older of us. Ask all questions that pop into your head. Don't falter! Keep your mind clear of all…Oh! This one gives you coupons to that restaurant mother wanted to go too. Gotta' remember to mail this one out._

"Oi, your name's Suzuna, ne?" a non-maid-like voice came. Suzuna looked up at the, taller than her, boy as he stared back with dark blue eyes that looked unfazed from her passive expression . "Hai, Aoi-nii-san."

"Hm? I'm older than you, and how do you know my name? I never even spoke to you till now."

"I don't know if you're older than me, I just call all boy's nii-chan, just in case, and it's true that you've never spoke to me before, but I've heard enough of you to know who you are. Misaki talks about you a lot."

A quick blush laced his cheeks delicately before he turned away from Suzuna, whose eyebrows rose with curiosity._ Interesting._ She thought.

Aoi cleared his throat then sat down beside her. "So Misaki talks about me?"

"Yes." She acted as if she hadn't noticed his sudden interest in her sisters words as she continued to talk to the boy that once was notorious for his net pictures of himself dressed as a girl. She stared at him for a while, seeing exactly why he liked cute things and why he liked being praised as cute. Truth be told, he was cute. The only thing that made him not girlie was the long, masculine legs and arms that grew in overtime and the extremely flat and broad chest that also grew in over time. "She talks about you and Subaru and Honoka and Erica and the manager too." She continued on after seconds of saying nothing to break the silence and to see his reaction, which was exactly what she expected; a fall in interest. "She talked about Usui a lot, too. But the conversation always had something to do with stupid perverted space alien."

"I see." Aoi stopped her, picking up one of her clippings and eyeing it with interest.

"That's for mother." She began, getting his interest sparked once again. "If I win that is. I'll give it to mother. She's always wanted to go there, but it just was too expensive, and at that time, her health wasn't the best thing in the world. Plus she was and still kind of is very vulnerable, so she could never go alone. Kami forbid she ever does."

"I'm sorry but you, Misaki and your mother seem to all have different characteristics. How can you guy's deal with one another?"

Suzuna stared at him then shrugged before going back to her clippings. "I guess it's because we're family. There's no separating us. We look like an odd group of triplets, so it would be best to get along. If we didn't, then…"

Aoi looked at her as she trailed of, not knowing what else to say to the boy's question. Her eyes, reluctant as they were, widen with thought as she stared off into space. "So what you're saying" Aoi began "is that you trust each other to the point to where you can coop with one another's attitudes no matter how different you all might be?"

"…H-hai."

"Oh." He stood, stretching his long legs and arms out in front of him. "That's interesting. Thanks for the chat. Hope you don't mind me wasting your time with it though, I just wanted someone to talk to and you seemed like a considerable opponent. See you later, Suzuna chan. Tell Kaasan I said hi, and tell Shintani to buzz off. I'm not that close to the guy, it's getting annoying."

Suzuna idle shook her head as he walked off, rambling about Hinata and why he didn't like him all too well. She sat there, plastered to her chair with scissors in hand and a magazine open to a ticket she was about to cut out, thinking about the words that Aoi said, the ones that now swam through her head, occupying ever crack that could hold thought.

_You trust each other…you trust each other…_

"We trust each…other?" She looked back up, eyes locking on a distant thing that no one else could see as she thought deeper into his words. "We trust each other, Misaki, Mother and I, so why am I doing this to Misaki-nee-chan? Don't I trust hr enough to tell me the truth…or do I?"

**Same Time, in the back of the Café:**

"There you go Misaki chan." Aoi reported rather softly compared to his normal attitude. "I did the best I could do against your sis. Though I don't know how long it will hold 'cause she looks pretty smart."

"It doesn't matter, you did all you could do, and I appreciate you for helping me." She smiled the boys way then walked off with a new type of swagger about her now. Aoi just stared after her, feeling the soft warmth that rushed to his cheeks whenever he go to looking at her, and doing nothing to stop the oncoming blush that could have easily been seen by others.

"It's not that I like her." he told himself. "It's more like I feel sorry for her to the point to where I get embarrassed for her sake. Yeah, that's it. That's why I blush. I get embarrassed…for her…"

**That same time (there's a lot of same time's going on 'round her) in the Ayuzawa Residence:**

"Coming!" her sweet voice chimed, and if he didn't know any better, he would have presumed that Misaki was home early and was in a rather girlie mood that day, but he knew all too well that that would never happen, and that the voice was none other than Minako's, Misaki's mother. "Oh! Usui, I'm so glad that you were able to come and help me out. You seem to have so much free time. How is it that you can afford such a fancy home, Misaki told me, and not have a job to back it up? Oh never mind that, quick come on in. you're not hungry are you? If you are I already made us a little snack so you can eat a little while you work. Or before if that's what you want."

Usui eyed the woman down as she rambled on and on asking questions that weren't meant to be answered, well at least at that moment they weren't, and figured that it wasn't in her usual nature to be like this. He stared some more, watching as she dance her and there, reaching for tall places that she knew she couldn't get too without someone else's help, and rummaging through the cabinets and the pantry looking for something to put the tea in. She was defiantly acting different. It was so busybody-ish, nothing like the old her that was more relaxed and laid back…and dense as I don't know what, no. this, this was too different , and he sensed that there was something behind her inviting him over, and it wasn't just helping with moving some things around.

"Before we begin" she cooed, suddenly relaxing while she poured the tea into two cups "I would like to ask you to relax, Usui." She smiled at the boy. He didn't even realize that his shoulders were tensed. "I won't bite. Look at me, I'm small. Nothing I do can faze you."

_That's true._ He thought. _But something you say sure can._

"Okay." He agreed, physically relaxing himself and mentally keeping his guard up. "So what is it that you really want?"

She smiled at him. Her small fragile fingers grasping the small handle of the cup while her other one twirled a spoon over and over in circular motions. She crossed her legs gently before sipping the sweet beverage and placing it on the table in front of her. "Usui." She began. An intimidating look covered her face. "I called you here…to talk about you and my daughter. I want to know what's going on. Whatever it is it must be something considering the _**lie**_ Misaki told us in order to protect you or her, I don't know…and to put it quite simply, I don't care. I just want to know about the thing going on between you two. So Usui, what happened while we were on vacation?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! I feel like I was working on this one for forever! C'est la vie. (For those of you that watched the old Tom and Jerry's or took French, you know what that meant. For the rest of you…look it up. I'm too lazy to explain.) =w=<strong>


	12. Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUHN, DUHN, DUHN (pause for dramatic effect) DUHN!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 11**

The house has never been so…awkward before. Misaki felt that there was a presence between the four of them that wasn't quite explainable. Her sister wasn't her normal…sister-y self and her mother kept eyeing her down every now and then, though Misaki was sure that she thought she was doing so unseen. Misaki herself felt this threatening aura, not from any of the family but from some unseen force that was slowly pulling its way through, making its way to her and her family, but she wasn't the only on e that noticed it. She recalled one moment when all four of them, Misaki, Hinata, Minako and Suzuna were in the kitchen, something went through them, just the girls and each one of them shivered brutally at the same time. Hinata was the only one that stood unfazed but shocked from their sudden actions. That was the first time Misaki realized that something, she didn't know what, but something was coming. Something big and it was gunning for her and her only.

She found herself sighing as she gathered the supplies needed for today's work day at the café. She was unaware that everyone in the house heard her and now had their eyes on her. A worried look dyed all of their faces as they waited for her to react. She didn't. In fact, she either ignored them or failed to notice their concern. The only reason she looked up was when that feeling came back, boring hard, sharp holes through her body, playing with all her weak spots until a wild blush covered her cheeks. Tears formed this time though and her vision was temporarily blurred, but not enough to see that, once again, her mother and sister were feeling the same thing. They had the same face of what looked like ecstasy. Suzuna whined a little before nearly dropping to her knees. She was caught by her mother, whose face was still that beautiful red color. Hinata, once again, was caught in the middle of their weird group feeling, and, once again, found that he was confused on what they were feeling or rather doing. "What is that?" he finally asked. "Why are you guys doing that? How come I can't feel it too?"

"Trust me." Misaki cut in. "You don't want to feel what we were feeling."

"If we knew what it was, Hinata-nii-chan, then we would immediately tell you." Suzuna sighed. Her face was normal again but she looked worried. Almost as if she was afraid of feeling it again. "It's horrible. I hate that feeling."

"It didn't look like you hated it." Hinata accused, his eyes dancing from one Ayuzawa to another, stopping once it reached Misaki and her toppled over figure. "It looks more like enjoyment from my side of things. Almost like someone's…touching you."

"That's exactly how it feels." Minako nearly yelled as if she was protesting. "But it's always too much for use to handle. It's like we're going to break in two from pleasure. It's more like someone's playing with us in this…his…"

"Sadistic." Misaki coughed. "It's like their waiting for us to break."

"Who is `they'."

"We don't know." Suzuna cooed, her breathing now normal and her normal face, though slightly fearful, returned.

Hinata stared. That was all he could do. Their words were…weird, different even and he wasn't getting it all too well. Misaki was finally calm and Minako had left long ago to take a seat in the living area. Suzuna was nervously looking around, promptly ignoring him and only taking note of Misaki who was still trying to regain her breath. Hinata's eyes danced between the group, his curiosity still high and on the edge of spilling. He didn't stop wavering his eyes till Misaki sighed again making the whole family look at her again. This time, she noticed them and found herself staring questionably at them. "N-nani?" she asked her cheeks still slightly red from the previous event.

"That's the second time you sighed, Misaki." Hinata noted. Suzuna and her mother simply nodded, their eyes still bulging out of their head. "You hardly ever do such a thing. The only time I've ever caught you sigh like that was when you were worried or stressed. What's wrong Misaki?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for the weekend I guess."

"What's happening on the weekend?" Hinata asked. He was sure that nothing was planned during the weekend, nothing he planned with her at least, and if the others planed something behind his back then he had every right to know.

"It's nothing really, Hinata. Calm down."

"No I want to know. I feel like you're hiding something from me. I feel like all of you are hiding something from me." He yelled his face red with anger. "I'm a part of this family as well. I have every right to know what's going on, and I should know it…"

"I was going to take us all out to eat!"Misaki yelled, the words rolling off her tongue way too easily for her own sake. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but Suzuna and mother already found out about it, and I just…"she paused for dramatic effect. It worked. "I just wanted to at least surprise someone. Are you happy now, Hinata? I'm sorry I kept that piece of oh-so-important information from you. Sorry for wanting to be…I don't know, generous. Thanks!"

Misaki turned and walked off, her head held high and her face flushed red. She lied. This was the second time, but this time, it directly affected Hinata. She didn't want to look at him, not after what she did. It wasn't that big of a lie. She really had nothing planned for them on the weekend. She just didn't want Hinata finding out about this…thing going on between her and Usui, and with the look he could give someone he could easily guilt someone into telling him what was going on. And truthfully, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to tell him or anyone else about her affair with Takumi, but Hinata was the main one.

"Misaki, wait!" she heard him call, and though she didn't want to, she stopped and faced the boy, making sure to keep her previous face intact. "Misaki I'm sorry." He began. "I-I didn't know."

_Duh!_

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked, a sly smile spreading across his face. At that Misaki felt her heart freeze up. She knew that look. Takumi gave her that look way too many times, but this one was different. The person giving her _**the**_ look this time was Hinata, and she wasn't too comfortable with it. He reached out to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him, the smile never faded. Misaki looked at him, her shocked face clearly open for him to see. She had to resist the urge t jerk her hand back.

_Calm down Misaki._ She told herself. _He's your boyfriend, remember? Plus he is a b-no a man. He's a man. He was bound to want this sooner or later. Just play it off. Do something…I don't know Misaki-like, to distract him from this. Act dense. He probably still thinks you're that innocent girl that doesn't even know the word sex_

"Well" she cooed, smiling up at him devilishly. "You could…" she paused, rubbing her finger up and down his arm, preparing him for something he thought he was going to get. "Act like you're surprised." She smiled then walked off. Hinata was left stunned and totally caught off guard.

"Uh…okay." He called after her.

Misaki turned and smiled before stepping outside.

"Oh yeah, and Misaki!" he yelled. She turned, a smile plastered on her face making his heart skip a beat. "I love you."

She froze. Her smile temporarily disappeared, but she brought it back up before it could be clearly focused on. "Love you too, Hinata." She cooed before sliding out the door and letting it close behind her with a soft click. Hinata just stared after that. He had a late day today, so he would be at the house for a while. Suzuna also had a late day for school, and Minako's job just originally called for her to come in by 10 because of her having two children and one more staying in, so he took this as an opportunity to confront the two remaining shivering Ayuzawas.

"Minako, Suzuna chan, can I speak to you." He turned softly, walking up to the two who had no choice but to sit and listen. "It's about Misaki…"

**At the Café:**

_Did he notice it? _Misaki questioned herself_. Did he see my smile fade? I hope he didn't. I really don't want to have to deal with that when I get home. Maybe he'll forget about it. Yeah, maybe he'll drop it all together…hopefully along with that sex taunt he was giving me too. I don't think I could do it. Not with Hinata. I can barely kiss the guy without feeling this twisting feeling in my gut. What do I do if he's still on the subject when I get home? I really don't think I can handle that._

"Misaki!" a familiar voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked, shinny hazel eyes staring at the person with curiosity then glee once she realized who it was that was talking to her.

"U-Takumi?" she questioned.

He smiled. His own eyes sparkling with this intensity that practically called for a taming. "I have finished what you asked. The restaurant reservation has been booked and paid for ahead of time."

"Thank you, Takumi!" she screamed, throwing herself on him. They were safe anyways, so why not. Behind the safety of the "employee's only" curtain, her and Usui could flirt and tease as much as they wanted too, and believe them, they wanted to. "Now" She smiled. "What can I do to repay you for such a deed that kept my butt from sudden death?"

Usui smiled then buried his face into her neck, kissing it tenderly and playing with the one spot he knew would make her scream if pressed hard enough. "You know what you can do." He laughed.

She laughed as well then pulled back, her eyes fixed on his as his smile faded slightly. "Not here."

"Then let's go. I'm sure Manager wouldn't mind all too well on it."

"No, Takumi not today."

"Then tomorrow."

"I still have work."

"Call for a day off. You deserve it."

"Usui, No."

"Then when? The day after? I'm tired of not seeing you, Misaki. I want you, need you more than Shintani."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"There you go siding with him over me again. Misaki, after he finds out about us he will most defiantly want to see other people."

"After confronting you on it."

"…Yes of course. How could I have forgotten about my share in this, but here's the difference: I'm not afraid of Shintani."

"I'm not either I just…"

"You're just afraid of what he'll think of you, ne?"

Misaki paused, her eyes averted from the man that said what she was thinking. He was right. She was afraid not of Hinata, but of what he'll think of a girl that cheated on her boyfriend right under his nose. She was afraid that he would no longer think well of her after such a thing was found out. She was afraid of losing his trust, his heart…But most of all she was afraid of hurting him.

"So what are we going to do, Misaki?" Usui asked; his face still and unwavering as he watched her. She was squirming in his lap but he refused to let her loose, not until she told him what it was she was going to do. He didn't have to tell her what he wanted; she already knew what that was, she just had to tell him what it was she was going to do about his want and when was it going to be done.

"Okay." She finally cooed. "Wednesday: I'll call for a break from Manger and meet you at your condo."

Usui smiled and buried his face in the small of her back, making her jolt to the sudden pleasure. That was one of her many spots, and he always found the right time to press them. "T-Takumi stop!"

"No." he laughed. "You know I've been thinking about playing with you for some time now, Misaki." His fingers explored her back smoothly, tracing a simple design on the cloth that he eyed feverishly. "Ever since Hinata ruined my fun, I've been thinking about getting at you again soon, but, recently, it's been getting really…strong. I can almost see you flinch the way you do."

Misaki turned on him, pointing an accusing finger at his green eyes. "So it's your fault."

"My fault for what?" he asked, a sneaky smile spread across his face as he watched her face turn beet red. "What did I do?"

"It's because of you that my sister, mother and I keep feeling this… weird feeling every now and then. It's because of you!"

"How is that my fault? I'm only thinking about you, not you, your mother and sister."

"Whatever, it's still your fault." Usui grinned then bit tenderly on the sole of her neck. Misaki had to bight her bottom lip in order to stop herself from "squeaking" as Usui called it. The last thing she wanted was to be heard by someone outside that would inform Hinata of her actions with her ex, but with the way he kept tempting her, teasing her with his folly ways, made things all the worse for her. She wanted to stop, she wanted to get back to work immediately, but he was NOT letting her go. "Takumi, please. Someone might…someone might come in." Her words faltered with the heavy breathes she was taking, and she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter the more he toyed with her body. She felt herself tighten to the pressure of not being able to have him now, because she knew all too well that she did indeed want him. He was Takumi Usui after all. Who wouldn't want him?

Her legs began lifting, opening slightly as he slid his hand slowly up and down her thigh, getting oh so close to her area but never once actually getting there. She was about to scream, about to beg him to go inside her now, when the sound of the metal rubbing against metal snapped her out of it all. Both she and Usui were looking up now. A dirty expression was on both of their faces as they looked at the boy that stood there, gawking at the couple. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that." Aoi gagged as he walked off.

"Aoi!" Misaki screamed after him as he turned the corner, ready to take the two long strides that led him back to the curtained entrance to the café. "Please don't"

"Tell. I know, Misaki. I won't tell anyone. Your…secret's safe with me." And with that he walked out, leaving the two of them to themselves.

Misaki looked at Usui with a worried expression on her face, and Usui just stared with another to-die-for smile dying his face. He obviously was ignoring whatever warning she was giving him through those eyes. "We have to be careful, Takumi, or-"

"Yes, yes I know: or we will be caught. I understand Misaki."

_Somewhat._

**Now with Hinata:**

He had a very distant look as he sat quietly in the truck with his partner. No words were said between them, which bothered the driver. Hinata was normally not in this kind of mood. He was rather obnoxious most of the time, but not this time. This time, Hinata was rather somber. His eyes looked darker than usual and they seemed to be clouded over with something serious.

"Are you okay, Shintani?" the man driving asked.

"…I believe so."Hinata answered, his eyes wavering farther out the window to now study the passing green color of grass instead of the sky.

"Well if you ever need anything, then you can always tell me, 'kay, buddy?"

"Yeah, sure." He sighed.

It was pointless, however. Hinata himself knew that there was nothing his coworker could do for him. He was in a rather depressed mood, and whenever those feelings came about there was only one person that cold calm him back down, and currently, that one person was the one that cause this depression.

"_Something's…wrong…with Misaki isn't there?" Hinata asked: his eyes intense as he watched the other two Ayuzawas squirm under his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was because of the left over feeling from that weird shiver thing that happened just recently or if it was something else; something they didn't want him to know. "She's been acting weird lately, and I can't quite put my finger on it. Do you by any chance know what's going on?"_

"…_Well…" Minako was the first to speak. "I personally think that she just might be a little stressed, is all."_

"_Yeah." Suzuna backed her up. "Technically, Misaki is and has been doing a lot for us. Mother had hard times getting jobs with her being sick a lot and at that time, Hinata-nii chan wasn't here to help support us, so…I guess she just hasn't gotten past that phase yet."_

"_Yes! I think you just need to calm down yourself, Hinata. You're acting like Misaki has fallen out of love with you."_

_Hinata stared, and then smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry for bothering you."_

"_Oh no." Minako cooed. Her face looked rather relaxed now._

"_Yes. It wasn't a bother at all, nii chan." Suzuna finished as both she and Minako walked out the door much earlier than they should have, leaving Hinata there, staring at the door with a hurt look on his face._

_:_:_:_

Hinata found himself sighing the way Misaki did. It wasn't a pretty feeling, but it was all he could muster up to fit his current attitude that dropped more and more as he thought back on their words.

"_Misaki has fallen out of love with you."_

"Come on, Hinata, cheer up. Look we're passing by that café your girl works at, ne? Shouldn't that cheer you up?"

Hinata looked up just in time to see the café pas by in a blur. His head followed it dryly before dropping lowly back out the window. Another sigh left his mouth, but with more base, surprising his coworker.

He knew he was right. That man didn't help him at all. He simply made it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO for the extremely late update. You guys are lucky I got this one in. I have a game in almost 30 minutes. Love you and all of that and once again, gomen, gomen, gomen for the late update. Hope you can forgive me. (-. - )<strong>


	13. Second Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't on that manga…really do I have to add this to every one of these stories? Someone please answer me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: seasons almost over ill be free of basketball in two to three weeks**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 12**

Misaki thought last morning was weird, but she was wrong. That night, when she got home, Hinata seemed to be weirder. He was quiet and not as rambunctious a usual. He seemed to be distancing himself from everyone, especially Misaki. She didn't know why though. Her mother and sister seemed to know, but they were unlikely to talk, and what made it worse was that it rolled over into the next morning. His attitude didn't seem to change at all. It was as if he couldn't go back to his normal self and Misaki didn't like it. Neither did the others.

"Hinata is something wrong? You seem kind of out of whack today." Misaki finally asked.

"Yeah" Suzuna added. "You're not acting like your original self today. I miss the bubbly you, Hinata nii chan."

At that, Hinata looked up. His eyes were glossed over with some thick looking substance but he didn't cry them out. He simply held it there as he stared at the both of them. "Nii-chan?" he questioned silently to himself. The others didn't hear him, but they saw that he was talking. "I wonder; am I really her nii-chan. It doesn't seem like it." He then looked at Misaki who flinched under his gaze but never once stopped looking at him. "Misaki." He cooed his voice was heard this time. Misaki looked around before pointing at herself with a scared looking smile on. "Me?" she questioned.

"Misaki…" he cooed again as he walked towards her, grabbing her hand and holding it close to his chest. "Misaki, do you love me?"

Her face reddened to the sudden question but she answered nonetheless by shaking her head rather than saying anything. "Then stay with me…" he paused, placing his forehead on hers so as to look her in the eyes. "Tonight, stay with me."

Misaki blinked in confusion, but her mother and sister moved away towards the living room with wild blushes decorating their faces. Hinata never once looked away from Misaki as she stared right back at him with curious eyes. She didn't get it.

"What?"

"Tonight, I want you to stay go somewhere with me."

"Just the two of us?"

He nodded, moving her head along with his with every movement. His eyes grew darker, more serious even as he stared her down some more. Hands gripped hands and eyes locked on eyes for a good half hour before Misaki's face finally took a different color. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open, but Hinata did nothing but smile slyly at his girlfriend. Her blushing was just as beautiful as her glaring and he loved that about her.

Misaki on the other hand didn't know how to react to his request. She didn't want to turn him down in fear of hurting him more than before, but she didn't want to agree either because deep down, she still felt like she belonged to someone else, that someone being Takumi Usui.

"Misaki" Hinata groaned.

Misaki looked around, wanting someone to help her out, to free her from this disaster, but her mother and sister were long gone. So she had to face him, that cute, once chubby faced boy, and come straight out and tell him.

Was it time already? Did she end up having to tell Hinata her secret already? Was her time up already?

"Hinata, I…"

"Yes?"

She looked at him again then sighed. Her eyes glazed over with some watery type of substance as she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>Usui stood there, at his door, with an angered face as he watched the group of people that loitered around his door, still looking as childish and devious as when he left them. "What are you fools doing here?" he asked. He didn't even give them enough time to answer before he started talking again, spitting insults at every one of them. "Kaon, I see you still haven't gotten rid of that thing you so desperately carry around with you. Tomu, at least you look a little more matured. Ichitarou, you're still prohibited from talking? Why do you stick with these two, I wonder?" he stopped upon reaching the other, last and more important, person, and as he promptly ignored Kaon's intolerant feedback, his glare strengthened, but that only seemed to amuse the man and made a toothy grin show on his prominent face. "Tora, I assume that since you're here with the three stooges, that my dearest <em><strong>brother<strong>_ has told you something I didn't want you to know."

"Usui, I see you haven't changed all too much either. Well except when it comes to your confidence with that girl, Misaki, that is."

"…So he told you that."

"Yes, he did, and I took the liberty of telling the –quote, unquote –three stooges, just for the fun of it. It was their idea to come see you though, so keep your anger set on them, not me." Usui glared at him one more time before glaring back at the three, still affected from his words, people, and they glared back, Kaon especially.

"What do you idiots want?"

"Nothing in particular, we just wanted to see how our old friend was doing."

_Bullshit!_

"Yeah." Tomu smiled at him. "We haven't seen you in such a long time, and we were just sitting around and suddenly we thought `hey, we haven't seen Usui in a while'. So we came to see you and here we are, seeing you."

Ichitarou nodded with vigor.

_Still not buying it._

Usui looked at them then back at Tora with this blank face. He didn't seem the least bit amused from their sappy attempts of getting in, and quite frankly it annoyed him. "Are you going to let us in, Usui?"

He looked at the person that dared to voice that option: Kaon, but she didn't seem to be fazed by it. "It would only be common courtesy."

"To bad I lost that ability as soon as I was classed with you three in high school." He complained as he pushed past them to get into his home, hopefully alone.

"You are so funny, Usui!" Kaon laughed, sprinting past him into his vacant house and right into the living room; her destination was the balcony window. "Thanks for having us!"

Usui sighed and headed to the kitchen. _Might as well prepare something to eat…for me at least._

* * *

><p>"HE ASKED YOU TO DO WHAT?" Aoi's voice could be heard from behind the curtained "employees only" area.<p>

"Aoi, please be quieter."

"But he did that! He asked you for that, and right in front of your mother and little sister, too! That means that he's serious, Misaki!"

"I know."

"Do you really? Because I don't think that you fully comprehend what it is that he's asking you for."

"Aoi!"

"I mean this is Hinata, so we should have figured that he was serious from the get go, and he asked you for s-e-x." he nearly screamed, spelling out the last word.

"Yes I know. I was there."

"Gosh, Misaki, can you be any more detached with this subject?"

_Possibly…_

"…So…" Aoi began "…what did you say?"

"…Yes."

"WHAT!"

"What else was I supposed to say? I would have had to give him some kind of excuse for my saying no, and the only thing that came to mind was telling him about my…a-f-f-a-i-r with Usui!"

"You could have told him that you were on your period! That would have killed the mood and it would take decades for him to feel that same way again!"

"…that actually makes since."

"OF COURSE IT DOES!"

"But I already told him, yes. What am I suppose to do know?"

"Lie! Tell him it started today after you got to work. You know how those things sneak up on you girls at random times."

"I can't lie to him!"

"Why not? You've lied to him much worse than this."

"True, but…"

"There is no but, that's all you can do, Misaki. You've already pretty much know who you want; you just don't know how to tell the other yet."

_I do?_

"Misaki." Satsuki suddenly cooed, popping her head through the curtains to talk to the girl.

"Hai, Manager."

"The three idiots request your service."

"Tell them I am on break right now."

"I did, they waved it off and threatened to stay until your break ends. Can't you just come out to serve them only then leave. They never order much anyways."

"Fine." Misaki stood, fixed her skirt promptly then left, but not before shooting Aoi one last look –being the loud mouth he was. The boy nodded then got up from his seat and began heading out after her and Satsuki. After getting his consultant, Misaki walked on with her fake smile plastered on her face for the three idiots and their unwanted presence.

* * *

><p>Work was over. People started saying their goodbyes and leaving soon so as to not be the person to stay back with the manager and help lock up. After a long day of serving people, they were all eager to go home. That tended to happen a lot and Misaki was always the one caught, and though she was rather reluctant about it before, she found herself wanting to do it now. She wanted to take as much time as possible, searching every nook and cranny for some possible infiltrated camera. She wanted to waste time, to prevent herself from going home.<p>

"Misaki for the last time, everything is okay. There's no need to get so worked up. If you're trying to be funny then I get it, I'll ask someone else to help me out."

"Huh? Oh no, that's not the issue, I swear it isn't."

"Well then what is going on with you?"

Misaki thought on that. Did she really want Satsuki to know?

She was about to say something when a sudden car pulled up, startling the both of them. "Misaki, I came to pick you up." Hinata's cheery voice came from behind the bright headlights. Satsuki calmed down from the sound of his voice, but Misaki looked tenser as she watched the man climb out of the driver's seat.

"Whose car is that?"

"A friend's from work. They were going to the clubs and I convinced him to get a ride from someone else and let me barrow his car."

"What would you need a car for?" Satsuki asked, tilting her head to the side out of pure curiosity. Innocence beamed off that woman brighter than that car's headlights did.

Misaki looked at her, her eyes begging and wanting some assistance, but Satsuki failed to see it. She was focused on Hinata.

"We have something planned tonight." Hinata answered in a lively tone.

Satsuki's face fell at that. She quickly tuned on Misaki as it all dawned on her. Worry dyed her face and it only grew when Misaki solemnly shook her head. "Oh…well…have fun?" she replied, adding a hint of questioning in her voice that only Misaki caught.

"Thank you, Satsuki." Hinata unexpectedly answered with a deep hint of anticipation in his voice. His eyes were locked on Misaki and her worried face, he reached out at her and she took his hand quickly so as to not cause suspicion. Satsuki smiled one last time then walked off. Her moe flowers were not activated.

"Calm down, Misaki." Hinata comforted, rubbing the back f her hand with his thumb as he led her to the car. "It'll be fine. We'll be fine. We won't be bothered or anything, so…I'm ready for this Misaki. I'm prepared for this, and I'm hardly prepared for anything in my life and you know that."

Misaki looked at him then looked away. Sweat began forming around her face as she walked on, dragging her feet heavily. _Go on._ She told herself. _You have to do this. You know you can't go on with this. Just tell him that you're on your period. Just do what Aoi said. You've lied worse than this, ne? So go on. Tell him. Tell him!_

"Misaki?" Hinata questioned, looking at the many riled up faces Misaki was making. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him doe-eyed and all before blinking it all off, taking one deep breathe then smiling. "Yeah." She answered. "Let's go…Hinata."

Hinata smiled then gripped her hand tighter. "Yeah…lets."

* * *

><p>Usui shivered, a rough shiver that ran from his legs to his spine to the top of his head, making his eyes bulge out a little in surprise. He spun around quickly, ignoring the many stares that went his way when the act was done and gazed off somewhere in the distance.<p>

"Usui?" Kaon questioned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. Can we have something to eat as well, then?" Tomu begged.

"No." Usui growled as he continued to nibble on what little was still on the end of his fork. His "guest" complained loudly but he ignored them, much like he has been doing ever since they got there. He had other things to think about, one person in particular.

_Misaki_. He thought, letting his face fall to this depressed look as he wondered what she could possibly be doing.

* * *

><p><em>Way to go Misaki. <em>She thought as she lay there, half asleep and unclothed. _Why couldn't you lie to him?_ She rolled over as much as she could in Hinata's tight grasp and stared at him. His hair was messy and scattered every which way and covering his eyes from the world as slumbered. Somewhere inside her, she felt this tight ping of guilt rise up as she watched him. To her, he was not Usui. He was not the one…and she now knew…but it was just as Aoi said. She didn't know how to tell the former.

_Takumi._ She thought before she allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Season's almost over BTW. Two more games left, then I will be free…I hope.<strong>

**R&R please, that's what keeps me motivated. Please don't make me look at this story and just feel so much displeasure.**

**Ja Na!**


	14. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Yeah I answered myself…I do have to constantly add this so that some IDIOTS out there can understand *sigh* I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seasons over but that does not mean that I don't have a life outside of this people…and other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>AA/N: special thanx to _EdwardElricOctober3.1910_** **for pointing out some vital info that I would have completely skipped over. Love you bro (I call everyone bro)**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 13**

Misaki woke to the sweet smell of bacon, eggs and toast, and dared not to move to suddenly much as she's always been doing. It took her a couple of minutes to actually get associated enough to sit up straight and eye the big breakfast platter that lay neatly across her lap. Everything looked delicious. From the perfectly cooked toast to the golden and fluffy eggs, everything! And as Misaki stared at it thoughtfully, she felt a slight ping of anger rise from the pit of her gut to her now reddening cheeks. She was about to word her frustration with the perfect meal when Hinata came bursting through the bathroom door, smiling gently, and steaming up the whole room. It wasn't till after everything cleared up when he saw Misaki's suiting form and smiled gently as he made his way to the bed and sat down at the edge by her feet.

"You like it? This hotel gives breakfast for free. I went down earlier by myself. I would have woke you up, but you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I left and asked them to bring you something up instead."

Misaki blinked, only half listening to Hinata's soft voice then sat back and calmly began eating after voicing her thanks. She didn't think that she looked so "peaceful" as she slept. Not from the dream she was having. She remembered it clearly, so that itself was bad news as is.

She remembered being small, small enough to fit into cheap bird cage made of broken coat hangers, dangling over this thick blackness that seemed to be taunting her with this one speak of light that only moved farther and farther away from her the more she wanted it, but never once disappeared. Then, from nowhere, Hinata raises out of the darkness, a sweet smile planted on his face as he dangled a key, the key, in front of her. She reached for it, missing it slightly every time, making Hinata's face grow brighter and brighter with excitement, making him grow taller and taller with power. And this pattern continued until Misaki's size resembled that of a baby cannery. Hinata laughed then, prying at her already tattered clothes with his monstrous hands till every article of clothing was gone, and as she stared down in misery and shame she saw the light moving closer to her, growing brighter as it made its way towards her dishonorable body. She wanted to hide. She didn't want this to happen. Not now, she didn't want it to come to her now, but there was no stopping it. Its mind was made, and what she saw scared her, woke her even.

"Misaki?" Hinata's worried voice came, snapping her out of her thoughts. She still had that first piece of bacon in her mouth, dangling by the corners of her mouth with the assist of some drool. "Misaki are you okay? You've been sitting there the whole time with that same piece of bacon in your mouth."

"…Oh no…" she began, wiping her face with the napkin that lay neatly folded on the brim of the tray "I just…I was just thinking."

"Oh…about?" he asked, edging closer to her with a sly smile.

She blinked, moving the tray then jumping out of bed, dragging the sheets with her as she headed to the bathroom. "Oh nothing, special, just the usual…um…things."

She slammed the door behind her relaxing only after, surprisingly still hot, water ran blissfully out of the faucet and began filling the tub. She sighed than started undressing when she suddenly stopped and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her messy hair, her sticky skin, her tired eyes, the noticeable pink marks on the base of either side of her neck, they all looked so…wrong so out of place now but never then.

_Usui…_ Misaki thought as the mirrors fogged up distorting her reflection. _I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_**At Usui's**_

Usui stared in disgust at the group of people sleeping peacefully on either his couch or his floor. He thought he got his point about waking up alone through to last night's "guests" heads but apparently not since they were still there, except for Tora, taking up his room, his space. He grumbled under his breath then patiently made his way over to the kitchen to make breakfast…but just for himself. He started to take out the eggs when he heard a sudden moan come from behind him closer than it should have been. He circled on his heels, eyes wide and fists ready. He calmed down at the approach of the giant teddy bear waddling slowly towards him.

He sighed and dropped his guard. "What do you want, princess?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his deep voice.

"I'm feeling for a western breakfast this morning how about an egg and cheese amulet with bacon bits on top."

"Hm…sounds good." Usui cooed, pulling out the frying pan from under the cabinet.

"Oh add some grapefruit on the side, and a tall glass of orange juice! That'll make it a true western breakfast!"

"Hm."

Usui looked at her, or rather the bear and growled before turning the fire on. After that, the only sound heard was the cracking of eggs and crackle of butter in the pan. Which Usui enjoyed.

"Whatcha' cooking?"

_Well there goes my peace and quiet._

"An egg and cheese omelet with bacon bits on top, grapefruit, and a tall glass of orange juice for-"

"Me."

"…" Kaon stared, her eyes wide with disbelief as she watched Usui pour the eggs into the pan.

"You mean for all of us, ne?"

"No."

"Aw come on! Just make some for me and Tomu. Ichitarou doesn't need any he'll live."

"You are a horrible friend. Seriously why does he stick with you two?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Now feed us!"

"Don't wanna."

"Ugh!"

He smiled, trying his hardest to not laugh at their frustration as he continued to cook. He heard them yelling at him, shouting bribes that meant nothing to him and never will, and that only pleased him more. Then a thought passed: a person in particular, making him smile dastardly as he flipped the omelet professionally.

_Misaki._ He thought.

_**At the café:**_

"Okay so I'll see you later than, Misaki." Hinata cooed as he walked Misaki to the café doors.

"Yes, of course. Bye, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, kissed her cheek softly then turned and drove off, leaving Misaki alone by the edge of the sidewalk, smiling after the disappearing car. She sighed heavily before quickly turning and running into the café, her face red and burning as she screamed out of irritation. "Aoi!" she yelled running through the place, catching the attention of every customer in there.

"Eh? Misaki, didn't you ask for a break for today? Why are you-"

"Can't talk now, Manager. Where's Aoi? I need to talk to him."

"I sent him to the store for some needed materials. He should be back soon. Why?"

"No reason. I just need to speak to him. Is it okay if I wait here till he gets back?"

"Um…"

"Thanks manager!" Misaki screamed as she ran through the back curtains, her thoughts in amiss as she paced the moment she stepped out of view. It wasn't long after when Aoi's proud voice rang from behind her, lifting her spirits lightly. She ran towards it, her eyes watering slightly as she thought on how to solve this mess alone.

"So she's back he-"

"Aoiweneedtotalkrightnow!" she screamed in on breath, dragging the boy away from anyone that dared to follow or need them.

"Misaki!" Aoi screeched as he was dragged behind the curtain, past the cooks and into the dressing room. "Misaki, what's wrong with-"

"I couldn't do it!"

"Do wh-"

"I just couldn't tell him another lie."

"Tell who, Hinata?"

"Yes!"

"Misaki…" Aoi chuckled out of frustration. He rubbed his temples irritably before looking at her with tired eyes. "What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

Misaki blinked, suddenly feeling embarrassed with herself and how she was acting. This wasn't like her. This wasn't the way Misaki acted, especially not with Aoi. But the words were rushed out of her mouth before her brain could catch up, and everything was, at the time, moving so fast around her that she didn't exactly know what it was she was going to say next to Aoi.

"Misaki?" Aoi questioned, a more concerned look draping his face. "Misaki what's wrong? What's troubling you? You know you can te-"

"I slept with Hinata."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You should be! Misaki what did I tell you to do."

"To lie."

"Then why didn't you lie?"

"'I already told you why. I couldn't find it in myself to lie to him _**again**_."

"Yeah, but…Misaki." He sighed, eyes dreary and head hung low. "What are you going to tell, Usui?"

"…I just…won't tell him anything."

"Are you sure you can do that, cause you didn't do so well with telling Hinata a lie."

"Yeah but…it's different with Usui."

Aoi paused and stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know whether or not to be mad at her or to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright when he knew it wasn't. Because he knew, oh he knew, that Misaki was digging her own grave, and it was getting a little too big for her to handle.

"Are you still going to see Usui today?"

Misaki thought on that, tilting her head sideways as she stared through Aoi rather than at him. That was a good question, was she going to still visit Usui today? Was she, after sleeping with her boyfriend for his own certain purposes, going to go see her ex-boyfriend and do the same thing? A sharp pang shot through her stomach as she thought on not showing up at Usui's, as she thought about how his face would look when he finally got it through to his mind that she wasn't showing up, and she had to admit that that feeling hurt her more than seeing Hinata in that kind of position. So, with a heavy heart and a lump in her throat, he nodded her head awkwardly without looking at Aoi.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he watched her visibly shrink under his eyes even though he was sure he wasn't doing anything particularly threatening. "Well then I guess you better go, huh."

Misaki looked up, her eyes wide with interest as Aoi smiled down on her.

"You love Usui too much to just leave him hanging. So the only smart thing to do is just go with what _**you**_ think_** you**_ should do."

She smiled the hugged the boy, tightly and quickly before running off towards the front door when Aoi stopped her. "But remember, Misaki…" he began "it's your issue, and whatever happens happens, and you'll have to be the one to pick it all up, got it?"

She stood there for a while, dazed by his words before she slowly nodded then abruptly turned and ran out the back. The last thing he saw before the curtains fluttered to a soft close was her departing figure heading out the front doors of the café.

He smiled after her before gradually letting his smile fade. His head hurt now. Dealing with Misaki's emotions proved to be more to handle than he anticipated.

"Aoi." Satsuki's warm voice came, making him pop his head up in surprise.

"Satsuki? When did you get back here?"

"I came in not too long after Misaki left."

"Oh." He mumbled, once again letting his focus to wonder. Satsuki stood patiently in front of him with expectant eyes as she watched him hunch over and sigh again.

"Is there something you need?" Aoi finally asked after realizing that she was still standing there. Satsuki smiled then pointed a little finger down at his hands, making him follow in its direction till he saw the bag he still held comfortably. "…Oh." He blushed slightly before handing her the bag. "Sorry about that. Misaki kind of…snatched me suddenly. I didn't have the time to hand you the bag."

"No problem ." she smiled, looking through the contents and mentally checking off everything he had in there. "Speaking of Misaki, what do you think is wrong with her?"

Aoi opened his mouth to speak, thought about it, and then closed it again before smiling apologetically at Satsuki. "Sorry, but that's something you'd had to find out about through Misaki herself."

_**Back at Usui's:**_

"But why?" a rather annoying Kaon cried outside of Usui's apartment door. "We want to stay some more. Why do we have to leave? We still have so much to talk about, Takumi."

"One, don't call me Takumi, it's Usui to you, and two; I _**want**_ you to leave because you three are annoying."

"No we're not. We are fun. Now let us stay." Kaon demanded, stomping her foot in the process.

Usui blinked. His hand twitched for a second and the only thing he could think of doing was hurting that girl, her and her brother and "friend", but without hurting her physically.

_**SLAM!**_

_Problem solved._

"This won't be the last of us, Takumi Usui! You'll rue the day you rejected or presence."

_Yeah, yeah._ He thought as he made his way back to the kitchen to pick up his plate. He then proceeded to clean up their mess that was left behind, which was vast in size because of Kaon's temper tantrum from not being "properly treated as a guest".

He sighed, feeling suddenly lighter since they left, but feeling burdened nonetheless. How else was he supposed to feel? He was expecting Misaki to arrive soon and his place was a mess because of those three idiots that Tora, that bastard, dropped on him.

"Ignorant pests." He grumbled to himself. "Why are they so fascinated with me anyways…and why can't that girl just grow up?"

He puffed, falling over onto the couch behind him as he looked around. The covers were folded, rappers all picked up and tossed into the bin, furniture back in place, and table cleaned and shinned. He smiled tiredly as he looked over it all. "I really don't like them."

_**Knock. Knock.**_

He looked toward the door, eyes focused. "Who is it?" he asked from where he sat, fearing for his life that _**they**_ came back.

"It's me."

_Misaki!_

He jumped suddenly and rushed to the door, his heart pounding uncontrollably under his shirt the closer he got. He could practically see her small face smiling up at his with eager eyes that spoke of the exciting time they would have together.

"Misaki." He smiled down at her, eyes wide with anticipation and enthusiasm. "Hey."

"Hey." She huffed back, slightly out of breath from god knows what.

He stepped aside, allowing her in. her smile widened as she stepped past him and he slipped his hand around her waist. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, before I forget, I saw Kaon, Tomu, and Ichitarou outside right before I got in the elevator here. Were they by chance-"

"Ugh! Don't mention them, please."

She laughed, spinning on her heels to stare look at him. He smirked down at her, his hands never once leaving her waist, before bending over just enough to touch his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, a simple one that made his heart jump the moment his skin touched hers.

Misaki's hands found their way to his neck before regrouping together to pull him in more, to deepen the kiss. Her back arched into the form of his bent figure, morphing into him till she no longer knew where her body ended and his started. A deathly addicting sense of passion shot through her body, making her moan into his mouth. He took this as a sign and dropped his hands to her thighs, lingering at her butt as they passed over, and gracefully picked her up, making her wrap her long legs around his body. She moaned again, opening her mouth this time, allowing his tongue passage to explore and regain its territory, and for a moment, all Misaki could feel was bliss. She didn't even care that she…

"Mm, what's wrong?" Usui asked once she pulled away.

Misaki stared at him, her eyes moist as the thoughts of last night in her head arose, as her dream slowly crept up on her, and Usui: the light, his face in the dream, it was so disappointed, so hurt, so…unbearable. She wanted to die right then and there. She wanted to disappear. She didn't want to be there, not in front of him with nothing on and trapped in Hinata's cage. She didn't want that, but she couldn't do anything against it. Hinata had the keys.

"Misaki?" Usui screamed, shaking her softly.

She blinked then stared at him innocently.

"Is something the matter?"

"No…no I was just…thinking."

"About?"

"…Takumi I have something to…um…to tell you."

"…Does it involve Shintani?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"But Takumi-"

"No. I just really don't want to-"

"I SLEPT WITH HINATA!"

"…What?" he croaked. He looked hurt, betrayed even as he slowly let her down. She didn't protest. She just stared back at him with sad eyes that seemed to be pleading with his. "Tell me that what I just heard…was a lie." Usui demanded his voice lethal and low. "Tell me that was just some kind of sick…joke."

Misaki shook her head then buried it in her palms and cried. That was the look. The look of shear pain that he held on his face in her dream and that was enough to have her bawling desperately. She stood there waiting as she cried for Usui to do something, to comfort her, to turn her down, to _**move**_, but he just stood there planted in that spot.

After several more minutes of standing and crying, Misaki finally stopped crying, but she kept her hands plastered to her face and refused to look up until something was said. That was when a strong hand was placed on her head, making her look up. Usui was staring at her now, a softer look on his face as he watched her, raking his green eyes over her withering figure.

"When?"

"…Yesterday."

He sighed, pulling a hand through his blond hair then looked back down at Misaki. "Misaki…I…"

"…You don't have to say it. I know. You don't wish to see me anymore." Her voice cracked as tears threatened to rise again. "I'll just leave th-"

"No!" Usui yelled, his voice roaring through the whole room, before kissing her forcefully, pulling her onto him and picking her up once again. "No." he breathed once they were apart. "I don't want you to leave. You mean too much to me to just up and leave me…Misaki I love you, and I don't care what Shintani did to you…cause I can fix it. I can make you forget…everything that he ever did to you." He smiled a sly smile as he walked on, blinded by Misaki's body but making it to the couch nonetheless.

"So you don't want me to leave?" Misaki asked. She felt a little flutter of hope rise in her heart. Usui let go of her, letting her fall back onto the black couch with her legs parted. He fell through them, still smiling as his hands slowly made its way up her body.

"Does it look like I want you to leave?"

Misaki smiled as he kissed her, prying at her clothes desperately, hands begging for access to her warm skin. She moaned, making him moan and try harder. Finally he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. Her bra was significantly easier to remove and proved to be no hassle to him.

"Takumi!" Misaki whimpered.

He looked at her through heavy lidded eyes then smiled as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping briefly to suck on her breast before licking her down to her navel. "Tell me where" he began "he touched you…and I'll make it better."

Misaki smiled down at him then reached up to his shirt, pulling him down into a deep kiss while her hands worked on removing the unneeded shirt. "Then I guess you better get to work, Takumi." She cooed.

_**With Hinata:**_

"Hinata!" His coworker screamed, hitting the boys arm hard to snap him out of his daze. Hinata blinked, looking at the man with pain-filled eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were dazed…again! What's up with you? Last night wasn't as good as you thought it would be?"

"No. That's not it. I was just thinking is all."

"Oh…well okay then. It's your lunch break now. That's what I came here to tell you. You tend to work into it you know."

"Oh. Thank you" he nodded towards the man then walked past him, letting his face drop once again.

_Clean._ He thought. _The sheets…_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I have any specific dates anymore. Sorry for skipping last week…that was when it was supposed to be updated - .-<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I would enjoy it if you reviewed!**

**Ja Na!**


	15. Second ThursdayFriday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …sorry, I was in Huston…cousins family is beyond crazy…and she had to update as well, so yeah…sorry…again…**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 14**

She felt like she was on top of the world. Yesterday's events were still dancing around in her head and she felt obliged to go on and dance along with them, flipping and jumping and turning and such till she was no longer conscious of what she was doing anymore. All she knew was that her world was complete, that everything was perfect and no one or anything could ruin her moments of bliss. Last night, that night, was the best night of her life. Yes; even better than the day when Usui returned, even better than her first time with him, with anyone in fact. It was perfect in every way. The touches, the slow grinding, the careful raking of her body to get rid of every if any marks Hinata might have caused, everything was wonderful; the ideal day. Though she had to admit that she was causing some issues with her little play date, what with Aoi having to stay later at the café to tell Hinata that she had left early to go shopping, and actually having to go shopping, but aside from that she had a great day. And now that everything was said and done, for now, she couldn't seem to get herself to forget his face, his eyes blazing that deep forest green color whenever he tended to get a little too excited, the heavily lidded eyes that dared to watch her, to study her many facial expressions –the main one being embarrassment due to him staring –and the golden locks that shimmered in the light of the sun, the only thing that lit the room that day. She couldn't forget him in general…and she liked it that way.

"Misaki!" shrill voices cried from across the room, making everyone cringe with irritation, all except Misaki who, by now, had grown used to hearing those three idiots' voices most every day. She turned to them with a smile sugar coated with all types of trickery then walked towards them, and though her smile was nothing but, Misaki was mentally at peace with everything in the world at that moment. So there was no way that she would let those three ruin everything.

"May I help you, Masters." She cooed, with slited yet gentle eyes, making things look all the more terrifying.

"The usual." Shiroyan smiled while propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin between the grooves his fingers created.

"With-"

"Say it and you're dead, Kurotaku." Aoi chimed in with an even deathlier smile on his face. "I'm about tired of you with that comment. It's getting quite old and very irritating. Stop while you're ahead, and don't every say it again, got it?"

He shook his head; still feeling traumatized from the time Aoi's sex was reveled then hid his face thoroughly behind the rest of the idiots. "Honestly…"Aoi continued, shaking his head at the pitiful "men". "When are you idiots going to give up?"

"When Misaki finally accepts our love!" Ikkun yelled, fist balled and raised high in the air.

"Don't you see?" Aoi yelled back, raising his voice higher so as to make sure he was heard. "Misaki will never love such foolish BOYS that simply won't get over their high school years. All of you need a ton of growing up to do before you even get close to stepping on Misaki's level!"

"Why are you picking only on us?" Ikkun stated, sitting down angrily as he puffed out his cheeks in an attempt to make himself look just as mad as Aoi, but to no avail. "Why not confront the other people that flock after Misaki, like Usui. He's still constantly dancing around Misaki even though he knows that she's taken."

At the sound on Usui's name, Misaki snapped her head around. She found herself running back franticly to stop Aoi's next words, knowing all too well what they might be. She wasn't even sure when it was she started walking off or why, but now that she did she instantly regretted it as Aoi gallantly stepped up to the three just as Misaki attempted to grab him. He clutched Ikkun's shirt then grabbed for the others, catching everyone off guard, and all Misaki could do was watch as she slid past on a nearby rug.

"Usui already has Misaki you idiots! He never once lost her. Not to Hinata, not to me, or anyone else including you three idiots! When will you get that through your thick skulls?"

"Uh… Aoi…"Satsuki cooed, touching the outraged teen on the shoulder softly. To everyone's surprise, he visibly calmed down. It was like he had snapped and was now coming back to himself. He then looked around, stared at the horrified Misaki, glanced over at the shocked maids, then looked down at the three idiots he held in either hand who, in turn, had their own surprised face as well.

That was when he dropped them and covered his mouth with his hands as his own shocked expression came about. He looked at Misaki, much as everyone else was doing, then slowly shook his head in a quiet apology as he realized what he had just done.

"Misaki." Ikkun suddenly called, snapping everyone out of their trances. His voice echoed through the quiet room, reminding them that aside from the three of them, no one else comes this early in the morning to be served.

"Y-yes?" Misaki asked, felling slightly ashamed for stuttering from the sound of this man's voice.

"What does…what did he mean by Usui already having you?"

"It was no-"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Misaki." Ikkun yelled staring dead at him, making all go quiet.

"Now…"Ikkun began again. "Is what he said true? What have you and Usui done?"

"No."

"No, what? What does that mean?"

"It means she doesn't want to tell you." Aoi blurted. He had finally recovered and came to Misaki's side.

Ikkun looked past him. He ignored Aoi's whole existence. The boy was no longer himself. He was like someone else, someone with the ability to make even Misaki freeze where she was. She wanted to move, to get away from his looks but no matter how much she fidgeted or played aimlessly with either her hair or skirt, she couldn't find the energy to actually _**move**_ from her spot. She was glued there, and as Ikkun and the others walked up to her, she felt her heart drop. She thought she was going to be confronted again. Top her surprise they walked past her, though their eyes never once left hers, with the help of Honoka "politely" leading them out.

"Misaki…"Aoi started once the three were gone and the employees were alone again. "I am so, so sorry. It was an accident. I totally didn't mean to do that to-to say that. I feel like such an idiot, Misaki. Please, accept my apologies."

But Misaki wasn't responding. She was stuck there, wrinkling up her skirt and thinking quietly to herself. Many thoughts came to mind, and for some reason, they made her want to…cry. Her stomach even began to hurt, and that was only adding on to her wanting to cry which wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do.

Suddenly, she rushed to the rest room, covering her mouth dramatically. Satsuki and the others followed as well, leaving Aoi alone in the middle of the café with a worried look on his face. He looked towards the bathroom, arguing with himself on whether or not he should have followed as well since he was more than sure that it was partially his fault for why she was acting the way she was now. Both sides, unfortunately, were winning in their own unique way though. So by the time he decided to finally walk over to the restrooms, Honoka came running out with a green face. She hadn't noticed Aoi standing by the rest rooms till she ran into him.

"Honoka, are you okay? Is Misaki okay? What's going on in there?" he inquired franticly, trying ever so hard to get around the dizzy girl without letting her drop.

"She's…sick." Honoka cooed, falling back onto Aoi's chest after lifting her head briefly to speak. "She's throwing up. Call her mother, tell her to come and get her. Now."

Aoi looked at her then at the girls' restroom as an awkward quietness covered the two of them. That was when a loud and clear barf-like sound came from the closed doors, making both Aoi and Honoka shiver in disgust. Now he was turning green as he quickly turned around with Honoka in hand.

"Let's go." He started with a sickly green face. "We'll go and _**get**_ them personally. I don't think neither of us can stay her long enough to endure this."

**The Next Day:**

Misaki woke with a horrible feeling rushing through her body. Within seconds, she was hunched over the toilet for the second time that mourning, and she wasn't felling so good about having her head shoved down the drain of a place where everyone's ass had been.

_Oh God, help me. What's wrong with me? What did I eat?_

She sat down with her back against the cool marble toilet and sighed, smacking her lips relentlessly in attempts to get that horrid taste out of her mouth. She looked around, felling unbearably hot for some unknown reason then sighed before finally pulling herself back up. But as she stood, another sickening rush flew through her body, burning what seemed like holes in her stomach and throat before she crawled back down to her knees and barfed yet again, her eyes wide and covered in fear as her breath was stolen from her with every drop of acid that gushed out her mouth. She never felt so much pain in one moment, never this early in the morning, until today. Yesterday was, thankfully, better than today. She had only thrown up twice, once at work then again the moment she stepped through the doors of her house. Today, though, was a completely different story. She threw up twice already and it was only 6 in the morning.

She moaned, finally feeling better, then stood up, slower this time, and dragged herself back to bed; the cool sheets and the fan on full blast felt good against her sweaty, hot body, and it helped calm her down as well, but still not enough to ignore that God awful taste in her mouth.

She rolled over, flipping her hand over onto the nightstand next to her till she finally felt the cup of ginger ale next to her. She took the cup and took some sips here and there in hopes to sooth her stomach and her taste buds. It worked, not that well, but enough to have her forget what throw up tasted like, so she fell back into her covers before promptly kicking them off. Her stomach ached to the action making her grab for it unconsciously as if squeezing would make the pain vanish.

"Misaki." Her mother cooed from behind the door.

Misaki sighed then rolled back over, staring at the door angrily before puffing out a demand. "Come in."

The door creaked and in no time, her mother's head popped in. She was smiling uncontrollably, scaring Misaki a little, before she stepped in. Misaki almost expected her to close the door the way she normally did, but when she didn't Misaki rose. "You have a guest, Misaki." She giggled as she stepped out.

Misaki was staring at the door dubiously before gold locks peaked around the corner, surprising her but making her heart beat rise again. "Usui!" she yelled, jolting up and promptly giving herself a headache. She moaned then fell back onto her pillow before she gripped at her stomach again. This time it ached even more so she let go. By then Usui was standing over her bed, staring at her with curious eyes. He didn't say anything, he just stared and she just moaned. When she finally stopped, he placed his hand, cool as it was, on her forehead, gradually settling her down.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I came to see you."

"How did you know-"

"Aoi called me after having someone come pick you up. When I heard you were throwing up I just thought; Oh no! I have to go see my ba-"

"Shh!" she cut him off, placing her whole hand over his hand. A small smile spread across her face as she slowly traced a pattern on his lips with her thumb. "You could be heard."

"By who?" he scoffed. "Your mother? Doesn't she already know about us?"

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to ask you this but how did she find out?"

"I told her."

"You what!" she yelled.

"Relax, she already had her own reasons, plus you told your sister and Kanou and Yukimura."

"Well…who else did you tell?"

"Gerard."

"Hmm."

"Then he told Tora who took it as a hint to tell Kaon, Tomu and Ichitarou."

"So technically you told 6 people."

"And you told ten, and if you want to know how I got that much; I added all the maids separately."

"…"

"Plus, Sakura accidently told Kuuga, so that should count as well. That makes it 11 people."

"…Aoi told the three idiots, technically."

"Who's the three- WHAT! Why did he tell them?"

"It was an accident!"

"..Whatever, that just makes it 14 people you technically told compared to my measly 6."

Misaki giggled and tossed a pillow at his head which he avoided before falling on her playfully. "Get up!" she laughed, kicking in hopes to get him up. "It's too hot for all of that!" He ignored her pleas and just grunted in response as he sat up then kissed her softly on the lips.

"What are you doing? I taste like barf." She laughed again, but the laugh was gone all too soon when something like a punch to the gut made her fall into herself. She was in pain, she wanted it all to end, but there was no way, not when the cause of it all was unknown.

She spent a good 5 minutes sitting in her bed in fetal position, crying a little before Usui spoke up. "Do you still not know what's wrong?"

She shook her head then lifted it to stare him down with a sad smile. "I think it might be food poising."

Usui's face went pale as he racked through her body, making her shake her head yet again. "It wasn't you. You're too good a chef to cause such problems. Plus I didn't eat over your place remember. I think it came from the hotel Hinata had us at yesterday. The breakfast, maybe?"

He nodded then stood before checking his watch with a grimace. "I have to go now." He whispered.

The look Misaki gave him at that comment was what caused him to freeze. How was he going to leave something that desperate and cute? "I'm sorry Misaki, but I don't think that Hinata would appreciate my being here. Okaasan told me ahead of time about him getting off the same time your sister gets out so…"

"It's about that time." She whined as she lay back in her pillow.

Usui smiled at this then leaned in and kissed her yet again. She lifted into it, using her elbows as props to keep her head steady without using him as support. It was a sweet, long kiss that caused her whole insides to fell a whole lot better, but it ended all too soon.

"And for the record," he began with a devious smile, "I like your taste no matter what it may be."

Misaki giggled then rolled over in her bed like a giddy school girl, but never came back up. To Usui's surprise a soft snore-like sound came from under the sheets, signaling her slumber. He simply smiled at her then walked out quietly.

**Later That Night:**

Misaki woke up feeling sick but not enough to run to the bathroom in assistance of the toilet, sick. So she rolled over, off her stomach, onto her side and stared at the empty cup that once held ginger ale by her bed side. She was so tired, she wasn't even sure that she was focusing on the cup, but she was and in a since she wasn't. She was staring past it, through it really, at the small, slightly flat, purple and white stick like thing that lay neatly across the box that read "First Response."

She jolted then, grabbing for the stick carefully. Under the box there was a note in Suzuna's handwriting. She took it and read it quietly out loud.

"I asked the nurse at the school and on my way back to school I had some random stranger buy it for me. You owe me, but please check. I didn't tell Okaasan or Hinata. – Suzuna."

Misaki froze then stared at the stick. Her breathing fell silent, strained and harsh even as she grabbed it forcibly and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Sorry it took so dang long to get this in but during spring break my cuz hogged her computer, some kid stole my last Suzie-Q, and when I got home I had completely forgot what the chapter was going to be about. I do apologize, but hey, you love me anyways, ne?<strong>


	16. Second Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ABCDEFG I love writing these stories. One on love, one on damage and this one here with the baby carriage!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 15**

Her face was rather pale, but that wasn't because of the sickly feeling she was getting from moving too much. Oh no. It was from something worse, something way worse than just throwing up every morning. It was from the reason why she was throwing up every morning. It was because she was pregnant. And as she sat there, blankly staring at the test in her hand, she felt the numbness of everything finally take hold of her. She didn't feel like herself. She felt scared, horrified even as one thought danced through her mind. Who was the father? Who was the child going to call daddy? Was she even going to keep it?

_Of course I will._ She mentally told herself as she stared down at her hands that were already protectively holding her belly, her motherly instincts kicked in all too soon. Then suddenly a thought crossed her mind. A thought so deafening to her that there wasn't even a way to think around it. _How will either of them take the news? Usui might be happy…until he remembers that I slept with Hinata as well. And Hinata…_

She froze again. Hinata hadn't and still doesn't know about her affair with Usui, and, as far as she's concerned, he's nowhere near finding out about it. Unless someone told him; which she highly doubted. So how was he, the kind hearted, couldn't harm a fly, Hinata, going to take her pregnancy and more over, her confusion on who the father is? How was he going to take being told that she cheated on him with the one man he envied, and almost hated, more than anyone else in the world? It wasn't going to be pretty that's for sure. If nothing, a couple of blows here and there, and god knows who the winner of the fight will be.

"Misaki-nee-chan…"

She looked up, her eyes regaining the color that was previously lost then slowly made her way to the door. The room was still dark and her feet didn't feel like they were really touching the ground as she swayed carefully to the one ray of light there. Then, just as she reached the door, it opened and Suzuna's head popped through. She looked up then around before noticing Misaki was right before her.

"Misaki!" she near screamed as she stepped in, turning on the lights in a fit of fear and agitation. She wanted to make sure that what she saw from the dim lights of the hallway that leaked in was the real thing. And sure enough, with the real lights on, it was. Misaki looked paler than ever as she stood before her sister, swaying here and there on her heels every now and then as she tried to stand, to smile even. Suzuna took her hand quickly and led her to her bed.

"You look horrible!"

"I feel even worse."

"What do you mean?" Suzuna questioned, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Misaki looked at her before sighing, hanging her head low in the process. She looked back up then crept carefully to her with a frown permanently painted on her face. "It was positive." She began, backing up right after she spoke in hopes to avoid the punishment she thought she was going to get, but Suzuna wasn't reacting the way she had thought she would. She was acting weird acutely: not moving nor blinking and hardly breathing. For a second Misaki thought she forgot how to do either and though about checking to see if she was even alive still. When she still didn't move, Misaki moved closer, poking her forehead softly, making her blink and refocus on the topic at hand.

"What was positive?" she questioned, quietly.

Misaki was about to answer when she suddenly left without a single word. A couple of seconds and she was back. "What was positive, Misaki?" she screamed this timed, her eyes red with anger.

Misaki flinched to the bass in her voice. "Please be quite! Hinata-"

"He's gone to work, mother did as well. Today I take care of you, now tell me Misaki, what was positive?"

Misaki blushed before slowly falling back on her pillow. "The test that you left me, I took it and…I'm pregnant, Suzuna." She croaked, feeling the tears make their way up. "I'm pregnant." She finally broke, crying all out to the point where you could barely understand what she was saying. "How am I pregnant?"

"Does Usui know?"Suzuna cooed, setting by her side to rub her head softly.

"No." Misaki half smiled in attempts to make this seem like a joke. "I haven't told him yet. How could I? I just found out this morning." She paused, staring up at the roof. "And I don't even know who the father is."

"What?" Suzuna yelled, jumping from the spot she was sitting at. She nearly fell but she caught herself half way, falling on the dresser next to her where a small calendar sat. She grabbed it instantly and Misaki simply let her, watching as her sisters eyes grew wider and wider as the full on shock hit her pretty little face.

"You actually slept with Hinata!" she screeched. Misaki flinched. She knew she was alone with her sister now, but she still grew afraid every time her sister's voice unexpectedly rose to a level unheard of by such a quiet kept-to girl. "You seriously slept with him? You went there with Hinata?" she screamed, her face growing red with every word she uttered.

"What about Usui?" she suddenly asked, switching the subject before her head ach grew. "Does he at least know?"

"Yes." Misaki answered with her head hung.

"Good…wait, it's been what, two days since you first slept with Hinata, and Usui already knows. When did he find out?"

"The day after." Misaki replied, hanging her head even lower than from before. "We met at his place the day after."

"Oh…OH! Oh no, Misaki. Don't tell me you…" she paused, waiting for her response. When nothing came up and Misaki's face grew roughly greener than from before, Suzuna didn't follow. She stood there, her hands pressed tightly to her side as she stared at nothing in particular, as Misaki steadied puked in the bathroom, sounding more and more like death with ever cry for help afterwards. Even then, Suzuna couldn't find it in her to actually move her now tired legs from the spot they stood. Her heart felt too heavy, too overbearing, to even want to help her "sick" sister. Heavy because she felt pain, hurt and sorrow for Hinata, the still ignorant "boyfriend" of her sister.

"Suz-" Misaki cried, stopping halfway to throw up once again, retching this time for a moment before something finally came up. "Suzuna! Please!" she howled, a teary sound cracking her voice a little not because she was crying, but more because she could hardly get the sound out. Her throat burned and tasted like acid.

"Misaki." She cooed, catching her sister off guard. "You have to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Both of them, they both need to know. ASAP."

Misaki look at her, eyes watered and near spilling over, and mouth dirtied with vomit, and Suzuna, for the first time, could see the hurt in her sister's eyes from her simple words yet felt nothing towards it. All her sympathy was angled at Hinata, the poor innocent man. He was so unaware of what was going on behind his back, on what everyone was hiding from him, and yet he smiled on knowing that they were hiding something. "Seriously, tell him real soon, Misaki. Or I will."

"What?" Misaki shrieked, jolting from her sitting position all too fast for her unsettled stomach. The motion made her buckle in pain and moan louder than before, but no vomiting was coming after that. Just air, nothing more.

"Well, right now we need to feed you. You must be staving, huh?"

Misaki looked up, weak from pain and shaky from lack of nutrition, just as Suzuna had predicted, and smiled warily. "I would like that."

"Anything in mind?"

She shook her head, unable to speak without retching desperately anymore, and sighed as she stood slowly with a protective hand instinctively hovering over her belly. Suzuna watched her, holding her hand out patiently for her sister to take hold of it, and found herself smiling nervously for her sake as well. "I hope you can do this, Misaki."

"I do too."

**Later that Day:**

"Misaki, Suzuna, what's wrong. Why did you call me in from work so early? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" Minako came in rambling question after question as she carefully expected each daughter, stopping when she saw Misaki's sad smile. "What's going on?"

"Mom we-"

"I" Misaki cut in, looking at Suzuna carefully before continuing. "I have something to um…tell you. Right now it's another secret that I don't want Hinata to know…yet."

"She'll tell him everything soon, no need to worry." Suzuna added at the sight of her mother's confused look.

"Yeah, I will…but not now. Soon though."

"What is it, Misaki?" Her mother scolded, growing a little irritated of her daughters stalling. She didn't like knowing things and whatever they were going to tell her wasn't something she could obviously see like she did with Usui.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, mother." Misaki closed her eyes, waiting for the scream, the "What!" that Suzuna gave her to come from her n=mother as well, but got nothing instead. So she looked back up only to see her mother's face, frozen a shocked expression before slowly falling into a weird type of tears-of-joy thing.

"I'm going to be a grandmother. A young grandmother! Yes! I am so happy! Usui will be as well, ne?"

"That's the issue, mom." Suzuna began, completely ignoring the unexpected reaction. "She doesn't know if Usui is the father or not. She won't know until the baby is born."

"…What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"She slept with Hinata and Usui at least once. Now she doesn't know who the father is."

Minako stood there, staring at her eldest daughter in disbelief, carrying with her a look the whole family possessed one way or another. Another awkward silence, falling on them just as hard as the first time, crept on them, making things all the worse. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Minako hung her head low, shaking it side to side slowly before she looked back up at Misaki with worry in her tired eyes. She said nothing as she walked past her, brushing her shoulder softly yet still pulling Misaki along with her till she was following her figure glide to the living room.

"Misaki." She sighed more to herself as she sat down, burying her face in her hands. "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki…oh Misaki, my dear child."

"Mother…"

"Misaki what were you thinking. Why would you…what made you do this? How did you manage to get your life so twisted in a matter of weeks? What are you going to do? How are you going to tell Hinata, tell Usui even?"

"I-"

"Because you can't just go up to either of them and tell them that you're pregnant and you aren't sure on who the father is. They won't accept that, Misaki. Neither of them would. They are both going to be angry at you now!"

"I know!" Misaki screamed, making the room grow quiet again when she toppled over in pain from raising her voice. She felt her stomach ache, turning and churning uncontrollably. Suzuna had her hands hovered over her back, she knew she did without even having to look, and her mother was moving slowly, carefully to her side with her own hands up in a protective mood.

_Why is this happening to me? _Misaki thought as she felt the tears build up again. _Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I get away with this like every other girl does? Why did I have to get caught up like this?_

"Misaki, dear" Minako began. "Do you need to lay down sweetie?"

She looked up, tears now streaming down her still sickly face, and nodded carefully before gripping her mother's shoulders to help her up, but that didn't stop the pain that shot through her body and made her sit back down quickly. She whined, bringing her knees to her stomach, and let the tears fall. She hated this, every bit if it, all the pain. She just wanted to end it all know, to turn back the hands of time and stop herself from sleeping with Usui in the first place, or comfort herself so that she wouldn't end up with Hinata when Usui came back. She wanted to stop everything, to go back to normal, but that was impossible, so she settled for the bleak darkness that overtook her in the midst of her silent complaining. She settled for falling farther and farther into that pit of nothingness even when she clearly heard her mother and sister calling desperately to her.

_But that's where the pain is._ She thought. _I don't want any more pain. Please just let me rest._

And, finally, after hours of staring at the test, arguing with her sister and confessing to her mother, she fell asleep for the first serious time that late Saturday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Testing and preparing for SAT's I have classes every Tuesday and Thursday<strong> **and practice tests every Saturday till I actually take my test. Wish me luck though cause so far I got a 1490 for my last practice test. My goal is a perfect score. So woo! Wish me luck and I will continue.**

**P.S. I had writers block on this one…sorry.**


	17. Monday Numero 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I found a solution!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 16**

She felt rather relieved. It had been a day or so since she took the test, and nothing improved on her account. So after, hours and hours of pain and suffering, her mother and sister took her to the doctor's office when she felt decent enough to walk about. It turns out that she wasn't throwing up due to pregnancy. It wasn't morning sickness or anything else that involved the changing of her body; it was simply a stomach virus not that that was any better, and it had gotten bad enough to effect her enough for two days and counting. The doctor said that she could take some antibiotics for the pain, but they turned it down, just in case her pregnancy was real. When they got back home the first thing Misaki did was throw up.

"I hate this!" she screamed, lifting her head from the toilet seat for some air. Her sister and mother were standing at the door way with wet towels and spare clothes door when she was done. "This is by far the worst case scenario!"

"At least it's not morning sickness." Suzuna smiled weakly from seeing the mess her sister caused and dreaded the moment when she would have to clean that up. "I think it would be worse if that were the case."

"Oh well whoop-dee-doo, just what I needed, more bad news. You guys do realize that if I am pregnant then throwing up will be the least of _**our**_ problems."

"Mood swings will be an effect." Her mother cut in, smiling slyly at her daughter.

Suzuna walked up to Misaki, giving her the wet towel with a sly smile of her own. "But then again, mood swings were a norm for her."

Misaki sneered at them then weekly got up. Her stomach felt like a professional boxer had jabbed her one good time, it felt like the crater that killed off the dinosaurs had hit her directly in the gut, yet, even with all that pain, she still felt the heavy rumble of her stomach as it ached to the lack of nutrients. She was hungry, no doubt about that, but there was nothing she could do about that. Every time food touched her lips she would gag then start vomiting uncontrollably.

"I'm hungry." She sighed as she made her way to her room.

"Would you like some soup?"

"You sure I can hold it back."

"You might. It's only been two days, Misaki. I'm sure by the third day you'll feel so good that you would forget what kept you bedridden in the first place."

"Fine, bring me the soup."

"I'll go to the store then." Her mother cooed before walking out.

"For what?"

"The soup." She smiled before she disappeared, leaving Suzuna and Misaki alone yet again.

Misaki sighed then looked around dully. Her room no longer looked the same. The lights were off, her work station was actually clean and the farthest corners were dark and unearthly. She didn't like it. The place she once felt most comfortable in was now so strange. Even with her sister standing above her, smiling at her, assuring her that ever thing was going to be fine in the silent way she usually did, she still felt uncomfortable.

"My mouth tastes horrible." She suddenly whispered as she rolled over in the sheets.

Suzuna looked at her with wide eyes before she walked off. "I'll get you some water, then. Maybe you'll be able to hold it down."

"Hopefully." Misaki sighed as she rolled farther under the covers till there was no more light, till nothing was visible except for the skin on her arm that lay on her face, above her eyes. After a while she heard her sister rummaging through the cupboards, the fridge and the sink before the sound of water draining from the faucet was herd. She sighed again.

_Geez, could she be any louder._ Misaki thought with a scowl on her face._ Doesn't she know that there's a sick person trying to sleep in here? She should, she went in the kitchen to get water for __**Me. **__Why wouldn't she know!_

"Here you go Misaki." Suzuna cooed softly, making Misaki jump. She looked up, poking her head out of the covers to eye her down.

"Thank you." She muttered before grabbing the cup and sipping at it gingerly. To her surprise, and glee, she didn't gag at the bland taste of the liquid and in seconds she gulped it all down, leaving not a single drop in the cup.

"Do you want another?" Suzuna chuckled a little as she reached for the cup.

"Yes please." Misaki answered meekly. Apparently she was thirstier than she knew of.

**Later that day:**

Hinata was the victim this time. This time it was his hurt face that tainted her mind. He was crying; angry tears were falling from his face in a desperate rate. She tried to calm him down, but she hadn't known why he was crying in the first place. It wasn't until Usui walked in when she understood everything. He was smiling, deviously, but smiling nonetheless with his hand stretched out for her. She took it all too soon, leaving a crying Hinata on the ground in pain. Usui fixed his mouth to say something to her but he was cut off abruptly when Hinata stood and screamed. He was mad, very mad, with his hands outstretched and his head thrown back while the skies behind him roared with thunder. When he had finally looked back down his eyes were red and his hair was on ends, his face was wrinkled from the glower that was on his face and his hands seemed bigger stronger even as he launched at the both of them. One hand had swapped her away, slamming her into a nearby wall while the other pinned Usui on a wall. By then, she wasn't even sure if Hinata was human anymore. She wanted to scream, to say something to possibly stop them, but her voice came out in a whisper compared to Hinata's growls.

That was when Usui snapped as well, when he grew, stronger, bigger and better than Hinata. When his eyes glowed the same eerie red color that Hinata's was and his blonde hair grew, standing high as if he was a dog caught in a stare down with another, and with one swift move, he had kicked Hinata half way across the room, slamming him into a glass cabinet that appeared out of nowhere. Misaki screamed then, her eyes red but not like theirs. Her eyes were red from pain, not hate. She stood a little too fast for her own good and wobbled over to the fighting two with a protective hand over her stomach, when she stopped, wide eyed and weak kneed as she looked down at her bloodied hands. And for a moment, everything stopped. Usui and Hinata had stopped fighting and the scenery was slowly phasing back to normal, but that didn't stop the pain that lurched its way through her body in the form of a scream so loud that the grounds shook from underneath her. In moments she was crying uncontrollably like Hinata was earlier, but there was going to be no raging afterwards, there was going to be no fighting or anything. It was just pain, nothing more, nothing less. Usui had made his way to her side and tried to comfort her, but she had thrown his hands off of her in a tiny fit of anger before falling to her knees, softly weeping almost inaudible words; My baby! What have you done? My baby! My baby!

That was when she woke, feeling the tears make their way down her face to the soft pillow case that seemed to be attached to her face. She rose, wiping whatever mark of tears that was left off her face before she looked around groggily. Her eyes seemed dazed over and her heart was still racing to the shock from her dream, so the room looked so unfamiliar for a second.

"Misaki." A soft voice hummed, making her look its way.

"…Usui?" she said before looking around furiously. "What are you doing here? Hinata will-"

"Still be working several hours from now, calm down. Besides, your mother brought me here. She said that you weren't felling good and that she was buying you some soup when she got the idea to have me cook it for you."

"So she dragged you here then?"Misaki laughed/winced when she tried to sit up.

Usui smiled before leaning over, helping her up. "Yes she did just that, after buying the ingredients for the soup."

"So you'll be making my meal, today."

"And hoping that you'll be able to keep it down, Misaki. Seriously Misaki, all you could keep down was water so far. Have you even tried anything else?"

"Nope."

He laughed, sitting back a little to look her over. And, in all honesty, she looked a "hot mess", but He didn't see it as that. Her hair was everywhere even though it was tied into a ponytail, her face was pale and sickly looking and a little sweaty and her clothes were near drenched, but he saw a beauty that was just a little sweaty.

"You look horribly beautiful." He complemented.

Misaki looked at him awkwardly before laughing and regretting she laughed soon after when her stomach rolled to the sudden movement. "That's contradicting."

"I don't care all too well about that because my statements true."

"Whatever, Usui."

"Eh? Who's that?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know this Usui person you're speaking of."

"But I called you Usui earlier!"

"Don't care." He smiled slyly.

"Fine!" Misaki huffed "Takumi."

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Shouldn't you be checking on the soup?"

He squinted as if in deep thought before standing, wagging his finger here way and mouthing the words; You win this round.

"Hey Usui." Suzuna cooed as she walked past him towards Misaki's room, she stopped at the door and looked over the room before stopping on Misaki who was still sitting awkwardly against the wall. "I see that you're awake now."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Hm?" Suzuna cocked her head to the side a little at Misaki's sudden question, but, after a while, she understood. "Oh! No, why? Did you want me to?"

"No!" Misaki shouted a little too soon for her own good. "I can tell him and Hinata myself, Suzuna. It's just that, you know…since it was only a stomach virus that made me like this, then it could be possible that the test results were wrong as well, ne?"

"…Yes." Suzuna dragged the word as she spoke, squinting her eyes in a similar manner as Usui had done. "That's true. Besides, i did some research and it says that it takes up 2 to 3 weeks for any signs of pregnancy to show."

"I could have told you that." Misaki's mother cut in as she passed by the room with a bright smile and a basket of dirty clothes.

"Anyways, we can check sometime then."

"Do you think the test really was false?" Misaki asked with big eyes that seemed to be pleading.

"I don't know. I bought the cheapest one though and the man at the counter said that they're not always correct the first time and that it's best to take a couple of tests not just one."

"I could have told you that as well." Minako sung as she passed by again, this time with a little more pep in her step. She stopped this time, eyeing both of her naïve daughters with a smile. "Honestly, why don't you girls ever ask me anything? I'm your mother, remember? I know things like this." She laughed, shaking her head as she walked away.

"…Its times like this when mother scares the heck out of me." Misaki whispered, suppressing a shiver that found its way up her spine.

Beside her Suzuna shook her head in agreement. "So I'll go get another, test sometime tomorrow and-"

"No! I can do it myself. I'll be fine soon I know of it. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Are you sure? What if someone sees you?"

Misaki gulped then looked away, out a window that wasn't even there before she locked eyes on her sister again. "I can handle it, Suzuna, really." Suzuna shrugged then walked out, sniffing the air tenderly.

"I think the soups done now." She announced with a small smile. "I'll go get you a bowel."

"No! I hate being in this room , there's no one here, it's too quiet and it's dark as hell. I want out now, now help me up."

Suzuna laughed but helped her up nonetheless. "Better?" she asked once they made it out the room.

"Much." Misaki sighed as she got used to walking again. "Mmm, smells good. I just hope I can keep it down."

"I do too." Usui noted as he sat several bowels filled with a yellowish liquid in them on the table. "Eat up!"

Misaki smiled at him before sitting down carefully. For a moment she just stared at it with a hopeful look before finally picking up the spoon and scooping a decent amount out. She blew it tenderly and was about to eat when she suddenly felt sick again, but not a stomach kind of sick, it was a someone-is-seriously-staring-hard-at-me kind of sick. She looked up, noticing that everyone, even Usui, was staring at her. She smiled gingerly before sipping at the liquid tenderly and swallowing. It wasn't till after the taste sunk in and sent shivers through her body when she realized that she actually ate just then.

"It's good." She said with wide eyes. "It's really good." She scooped another spoonful and swallowed the whole thing. Another spoonful followed soon after, and another, and another, and another till the bowel was empty and her stomach was hungry for more.

"What did you do?" Suzuna asked Usui as he grabbed her bowel to fix her another serving.

"Well," he began, dunking the ladle into the pot. "You said that all she was able to keep down was water so far, so I tried to make the soup as watery as possible."

"It's really good for a watery soup." Minako began. She looked a little surprised herself as she sipped tenderly beside Misaki who was gulfing down her second bowel already.

"Thank you." Usui smiled as he pushed his bowel towards Misaki, who took graciously and downed that serving as well.

"You should really teach me how to cook like this Usui." Suzuna began as she sipped at hr portion. "Everything you make is good, even the stuff that you're new at. I wish I could do that."

"You do a pretty good job already Suzuna, especially for a girl your age."

"Thank you, Usui." She smiled while all the while, Minako was watching the scene as it played out. Misaki had slowed her pace once she got a hold of another bowel, Usui was stealing sensual glances her way and Suzuna was watching the both of them with a tender smile in her face. Everything looked so…peaceful, so welcoming, so... warm. Kind of like a …

"Family." She whispered as a smile spread across her face. "This is like one big happy family."

Usui looked her way then, seeing the expression on her face and smiled slyly, sending a message to the woman. He then nodded before focusing back on Misaki who was growing full with her forth bowel.

_Watch out Shintani._ He thought as he sat back in his chair with his arm around the back of Misaki's. _I'm coming in faster than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I almost got myself stuck there. Oh well, hope I got myself out at least. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I want to apologize for my ignorance towards the rate of pregnancy.<strong>

**R&R please!**


	18. Three Weeks and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's skip ahead, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 17**

Three weeks passed by faster than anyone could think of. After Misaki's stomach virus outbreak she immediately went back to work. Everyone was ecstatic of course. The three idiots never gave up hope the whole time. They came every day and every day they would leave broken hearted from Misaki's absence, but the moment they saw her smiling at them, welcoming them the way she normally did, they burst into tears. Satsuki and the other girls surrounded her with warm hugs and kisses the moment she stepped foot in the building. Aoi, acting the way he usually does, puffed and blamed her for her long absence even though he secretly thought it was his fault. She had to spend several minutes trying to explain to him that it wasn't his fault when he finally snapped from the pressure. Back at home, her mother and sister were glad to finally have her out. Don't get them wrong, it's just that a sick Misaki tended to try to do the things a non-sick Misaki does and that would end with her throwing up all over the floors then complaining because of her condition. It wasn't pleasant, so they were probably the second happiest to have their normal lives back. The happiest people were definitely Hinata and Usui. They were both worried for her safety but Hinata, being the least informed, was panicking to a point of no return. Usui, on the other hand, was rather calm about the situation but he frequently checked on her after he left, calling the moment he was home, the next morning, that same afternoon and night as well. The day he called and she herself answered was the day he stopped calling, knowing that now that she was better, Shintani would possibly catch him, and that was something Misaki didn't want so he kept his distance. Even so, he frequently came to the café just to watch her.

"Usui's been coming by a lot lately." Satsuki cooed as she passed by Misaki. "And he's been watching you this whole time."

Misaki looked up and sure enough he was watching her, tenderly at that. His eyes seemed a little low, almost as if he was sleeping, but she, and Satsuki apparently, knew all too well that he wasn't. He as just watching her with sharp eyes –almost as if he didn't believe that she was well enough to work just yet.

"Honestly," she began as she turned in attempts to ignore him. "It's been three whole weeks since I recovered and yet here he is, watching me as if he's afraid I'll pass out or something along those lines."

"Doesn't that just mean that he's genuinely worried about you, Misaki?" Satsuki asked as she followed Misaki to the back. "He's a nice guy and he just wants to be there for you if something else like that were to happen again. I think he's seriously hurt that he was the last to know of your condition so now he's going to stick around just in case."

"Well yeah, I can understand that but…" she stopped and focused on him again. He was yawning, but he never once stopped watching her. "Doesn't he look tired?"

Satsuki peeked out the curtain and looked his way. No doubt about it, he looked beat. His eyes had a droop under them now and bags were clearly visible and darker than ever. His hair was messier than usual and his whole essence seemed off. He looked like he could pass out any moment now and that was not the Usui that everyone knew, loved or otherwise hated. That was a completely different person in his skin.

"It could be because he's worrying over you, Misaki." Satsuki smiled as she turned back to Misaki. "I think he's been piling up his work and leaving it for later because he wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"So what you're saying is that I need to comfort him?"

"That would be acceptable." Satsuki giggled as she walked off, leaving Misaki standing there dumfounded.

_Right. _She thought as she turned, taking a deep breath and stepping out the curtains, heading right to Usui. He saw her coming and sat up quickly, smiling tiredly as she stopped right in front of him with a bright smile that was slightly different form the one she gave all the other customers. _Comfort him, that's all I need to do. He needs the rest and I need the space and comfort myself. What if Hinata comes in on his break?_

"Master." She sang cocking her had to the side as she put her hand out, touching him on the forehead gently. "Are you feeling well? You look tired or sick maybe, did you catch something?"

Usui smiled then removed her hand form his face but he didn't let go of it; he just held it there, squeezing it tightly in his big hands before he looked up at her with eyes slightly livelier than the previous ones. "Yes I am well. Thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, Master. You look like you could pass out at any minute. I wouldn't like that to happen to you master."

"No need to worry over me, Misaki. I can handle myself, thank you."

"Takumi." Misaki growled in a low whisper, dropping all signs of professionalism. "Go home. You look horrible. I seriously think its best that you go and get some rest. I'll be fine. Seriously, look at me. I can actually move without throwing up whatever I just ate previously. I'm fine."

"I know, Misaki, but –"

"No, no buts! Go home, get some rest, finish the work I know you've been skipping out on, and then you can come back and do whatever the hell you want, but not right now. You're making me worry over your health now, and staying on my back when you're not looking any better than me is not the way to solve anyone's problems. So please just, go home, please."

He looked at her with a surprised face before sighing and standing. "Yes Ma'am." He joked as he left.

Misaki stood there though watching with a delicate smile back on her face. "Come again, Master." She called out so as not to give herself away.

**Later That Day**

"How annoying." Aoi complained as he walked beside Misaki in no particular direction. He came by the café, again, after school and the moment Misaki cold leave for home, she dragged him with her. He didn't know why or for what reason, but he did notice that she was in a particularly hasty mood. He didn't question her motives though. He just let her drag him wherever since he still technically blamed himself for her previous condition. The only thing was that he was complaining to hide that fact.

"Are we there yet? Where are we even going? Was taking a bus and a train necessary?"

"Yes, Aoi." Misaki answered simply.

"Why did I have to come then?"

"Because," Misaki began, turning on him for the first time since she dragged him with her. "I need comfort and at the time you were the only person I could seriously trust with this…adventure…thing."

"Oh." He blushed then looked away just in time before she could recognize he was doing so. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Misaki smiled then went to walk on. After a while, they seemed to reach the end of the city. The buildings and houses and freshly made pavement looked to be fading the farther they walked on, but the stores and such kept going on, touching the dry grass that blew beside it. That was when she stopped, making Aoi almost run into her. She smiled at the sight ahead of her then turned to the boy behind her.

"We're here." she bubbled right before she abruptly turned and ran into the last store on the block. Aoi followed pursuit but with a calmer demeanor than Misaki's as he looked about with curiosity.

_Where the hell are we?_

"Misaki?" He whined as he approached her with wide eyes that seemed to hold a strong sense of curiosity. "Why did we come all the way out here to visit an everyday corner store?"

"I'm looking for a pregnancy test and I didn't want anyone I knew seeing me buy one. It would be hard to explain."

"Oh." He sighed, filling the weight lift off him. "A pregnancy test. That's what all this was for. That makes…WAIT WHAT?"

Aoi grabbed for her arm and turned her around to look her in the eyes. "A pregnancy test for whom Misaki?"

She looked at him, her cheeks turning red a little before she looked away. This reaction was expected, and she was now glad she didn't tell him back at the café or on the trip to get here; otherwise he would have yelled all that in public which would embarrass her and later on, him. She suddenly felt glad that the only people that were in the corner store were her, Aoi and the store owner, a quiet, smiling old man with nothing left on his bald head but a couple of hairs here and there that he seemed to cherish.

"Me. I might be pregnant." She final answered even though she still hadn't faced him.

For a moment, nothing happened. He was still squeezing her shoulders, still staring at her in anger or rather frustration, and he was still not moving. She moved though; she looked at him after a while when he seemed to not be responding.

"Misaki." He sighed, finally pulling himself out of his trance enough to remember how to speak. "Please tell me that you at least know who the father is?"

She flinched then looked away again, silently answering his question: She didn't. He sighed, letting go of her to walk off. He didn't leave, he just left her side to think things over in his head and it didn't seem to be helping any. It only made the situation worse, so basically, to him, there was no way this could end well, for her at least.

"Let me guess," he began after some time. "Shintani still doesn't know about your little…meetings with Usui."

She shook her head no then looked back to the counter in front of her. "I want to tell him, but I just don't know how to. The last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"It's a little too late for that don't you think."

She shot him a look that shut him up quickly before she went back to searching. "I just don't want a fight to break out or anything like that. I don't want either of them to get hurt, especially if it's my fault."

"So the physical damage is the only thing you're worrying about?"

"No the Mental one is pretty bad too. I'm trying to find some way to break it to him without hurting him in any way."

"Yeah, that's impossible." Aoi consulted. "I've racked through my brain a couple of times now and there is no way you can make them both happy, Misaki. One of them is going to get hurt both physically and mentally."

"I figured." She sighed with down cast eyes. She was at the counter now, getting her item checked out. "I was just hoping that there was some way, any way. I would do anything at this point so as to not hurt the both of them."

"Would you fake your own death and only tell Usui what you're doing so that he could later dig you out of your grave and take you to some foreign country so that you could live a happy life with your child to be?"

"…Okay...maybe not something that insane. Lower your standards Aoi. I'm desperate but I'm not stupid just yet."

"It was worth a go." He shrugged.

"Never do that again." She laughed, grabbing the pregnancy test from the man after she paid. "Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone we know-"

"Misaki?"

They froze.

_This can't be._ Misaki thought. _I can't possible have luck this bad. This isn't really happening to me!_

"Misaki that is you isn't it?"

"Sakura!" Misaki yelped, hiding the test behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping and lost track of where I was going and ended up here. Kuuga and Shizuka are here too. What's behind your back?"

Misaki fretted. She thought about taking Aoi and running, but soon after their names were called both Shizuka and Kuuga walked through the convenient store door with irritated faces that faded at the sight of her standing there with Aoi in hand.

"Misaki?" Shizuka questioned. "Aoi too, what are you two doing here?"

"Wow." Aoi chuckled, clicking his tongue in amusement. "You have the worst luck, Misaki."

"What's he talking about? Who is he anyways?" Kuuga growled, stepping closer to Sakura.

"Calm down Kuuga, It's just Aoi. He's no harm to any of us."

Aoi scoffed but said nothing else. He looked at Misaki after some time of awkwardness between the small group then leaned over and whispered, "I think you might as well tell them. There's no way out of this one either."

Misaki gulped then looked back at the group of three that seemed interested in what was going on between the two. "Guys…" She cried, pulling the box out from behind her. "I-"

"I thought you said he wasn't any harm to any of us, Sakura!" Kuuga yelled. His cheeks were red with anger and beside him Sakura and Shizuka were blushing almost identically.

'W-well I t-thought she and U-Usui were inseparable, b-but I g-guess she and Aoi are rather…" she didn't finish. She was about to cry so there was no point in finishing.

Misaki and Aoi stood there, watching them curiously before it clicked for Aoi. "What? No! Not me. I didn't do anything. It was Usui! Usui and Hinata did everything, not me. Don't go putting me in this mess!"

"Usui…and Hinata?" Shizuka questioned. She had recovered upon hearing two names instead of one. "Misaki what does he mean by that?"

"Oh no, Misaki." Sakura gasped. She had recovered as well. "You didn't. You couldn't have, not with the both of them?"

Misaki sighed then touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Okay, Sakura, let's start by saying that I might be pregnant…and that I honestly do not know who the father is."

Sakura looked at her then frowned and shook her head, grabbing hold if Kuuga's hand for comfort. "We should go elsewhere to talk about this, Misaki." She whispered.

Misaki shook her head and took Aoi's hand then followed her friends out the store tom god knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you can't wait till the next one, huh? Go ahead, tell me. I don't mind. I would love to hear from you.<strong>


	19. Three Weeks and Counting: End

**Disclaimer: This manga does not and will never belong to me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special shouts out and thanx to ****I create my own destiny ****for the review and for voicing your opinions. Like I said imam try to fit in some of the things you said, not sure about all of them. So thanx and I hope to hear from you again.**

* * *

><p><strong>AA/N: It's hard to write a Fanfic for a manga that isn't finished…**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 18**

"You have to promise me that you will tell us the outcome when you get the results, Misaki." That was what Shizuka said to Misaki as they headed out the café they took refuge in. That, in fact, was the first thing she told her after they walked in. the moment they stepped out the corner store with Misaki's pregnancy test in hand, Shizuka had stopped talking. At first both Misaki and Sakura were scared, not knowing what their friend was thinking for once caused the both of them to freak silently by themselves. After some time though, when Shizuka finally sat back down, her face cleared and they calmed down themselves.

Even so, the thought wasn't pleasant. So when they left, Misaki found herself wanting to chase after them just in case they didn't fully understand the situation. Aoi on the other hand was relatively quiet too, though his reason was completely different from Shizuka's. He was silent the whole way, and he didn't even let up when they got to the restaurant. In fact, he got tenser, and he looked nervous. Misaki couldn't tell why, but she had her reasons to believe that it was for her own sake.

"Misaki are you sure about them?" Aoi finally asked once on the train back to their home. He was looking around nervously again as if he was sitting, exposed to all eyes on the bus. "What if they tell someone? Then you would have a bigger issue at hand, because they might not be as generous with keeping your secret like everyone else."

"Aoi, I've known them longer than I've known you."

"Even that Kuuga guy?"

"Yes." Misaki laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, not with them. Though Kuuga and I did get into some issues earlier on in our meetings, I can truly say that I can trust him, plus, since he was there with Sakura this time, I don't have to worry about her spilling anything to him due to guilt like she did the other time."

Aoi watched her for a moment before he fell back into his seat with a hearty sigh. He still felt uncomfortable with Misaki's decision but he trusted her nonetheless. So if that meant that he had to trust in everyone she trusted in then so be it.

The rest of the ride was quiet save for the sound of the train running ruggedly on the rusted tracks.

**Back at Misaki's House**

Embarrassment, for the first time, was not what Misaki felt when she walked into her house. Anger was one though. For some reason, today, her house was full. She was used to only seeing her mother and sister when she came home, and Hinata every now and then when he got off work early, but not her father. The last time Misaki checked, most everyone in the house, except for Hinata –because the only one he detests is Usui –nearly hated him. She could tell though, by looking at her mother and sister's faces that he wasn't invited by them. Hinata on the other hand, looked completely content with his being here and so did he.

"What is he doing here." she growled as she slammed the door behind here, making everyone look up.

"Misaki! Come, come sit. I invited Papa- san for dinner!"

"Why?" Misaki asked as she reluctantly approached Hinata. She was going to sit next to him, but decided against it since he was sitting close to her father, so she settled for standing beside her mother who was looking more and more ominous as time went by.

"Thank you for having me here Minako." Sakuya smiled.

In response, Minako stabbed the knife she was holding on the cutting board, making everyone jump. She turned with a smile on her face and plates in her hand as she set the table up. "I didn't invite you, Hinata- kun did. I don't even know you. Please don't use my name so freely as if we know each other."

"Y-yes." He nearly cried. "But anyways, Misaki, can I speak with you some time after dinner. That was the real reason why I wanted to come here in the first place."

"Denied." Misaki growled, forming an X in front of her body with her arms as if that was to protect her from him. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it's private." Sakuya responded quickly with eyes as serious as serious could get.

For a second, Misaki didn't know what to do. She was bewildered with the fact that he looked demanding when he spoke to her and confused on whether or not she should allow him to have her attention.

"Fine." She growled, keeping up her aggressiveness as she spoke. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll see myself out."

"Oh." Minako nearly jumped, making everyone else in the kitchen look her way curiously. "Is it for…that, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed as all the attention was once again on her. The only people that seemed to understand what was going on was her, her mother and her sister. Hinata looked too curious and her father looked too confused. The only ones with the certain looks were the girls.

"Yes." Misaki answered. She tried for a quick get away, but Hinata stopped her before she could get any farther.

"What are they talking about, Misaki?" He asked.

"Oh just some girl stuff, Hinata. No need to worry,"

"Girl stuff? Like what? I want to know"

"She's on her period, Hinata." Suzuna near screamed as she rushed Misaki out the room. Hinata, on the other hand, flared up quickly. He attempted to hide his embarrassment, but, from the way his ears burned and his eyes near watered over, it was evident that he was regretting having asked such a question.

"Thank you, Suzuna." Misaki sighed once they were away from the peering eyes of the males in the family. "I don't think I would have been able to get myself out of that situation."

"Hinata's been rather snoopy lately, hasn't he?" Suzuna whispered more to herself than to Misaki. "You don't think that he's catching on to you, do you Misaki."

To this, Misaki frowned and hung her head low in despair. "I hope not" was the only thing she was able to say before Suzuna left after hearing a loud yelp coming from the kitchen area.

"I'll talk to you later, Misaki." She called as she ran back, possibly to help her father since she knew that her mother had no reason to scream like that.

Misaki smiled sadly at her before slowly walking in her room and closing the door behind her. Many things were going through her head as she walked steadily to the bathroom. _What am I going to do if I really am pregnant? What if Hinata already knows about the situation he's unconsciously in? Though it's not his fault, he does deserve to know what's going on around him. But I don't want him to hate me, and I don't want to have to pick between the two of them. I love the both of them. Usui was my first everything and Hinata is so sweet and so caring. Usui is too, though. Given that he can be rather masochistic at times, either way he still cares. Oh what do I do? What do I do?_

She inhaled suddenly and held it in for a second or so before letting it all go with a confused face. She was calming herself down; just she was vaguely unaware of that fact. She looked around after a moment of staring blankly at nothing before she walked out, leaving the test on the counter. She didn't want to think of anything that was anywhere near close to pregnancy, test included, but that was easier said than done.

"Dear God, help me get through with this." She sighed as she closed her eyes, weary from all the moving, the stress and the suspense.

**Later That Night**

"I'm glad you came with me, Misaki. I honestly thought that you would say no, no matter how hard I begged." Sakuya stared.

Miskai just glared at him without speaking, then looked on as they walked, quietly, peacefully as if this was normal between the two. Honestly, she would have kept saying no, but she was in a very urgent situation at the time and he was defiantly going to be a tough obstacle to jump. So she just said yes in hopes to get to the safety of her room quicker. It worked, but then she was faced with this predicament –as if her life wasn't bad already.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" She finally asked, because in all decency, she wanted nothing more than to go back home where her family was.

"Oh right!" he smiled. "I was just so caught up with all of this that I almost forgot."

Miskai growled at his simplicity and she wanted to scream at him to add on to it, but she was stopped when he suddenly turned on her with a serious face again. He didn't say anything, but the glare was enough.

"Misaki, it's about Hinata."

_Oh god no!_

"W-what about him?"

"Well, he's been kind of down lately. I don't know what it is, because he hasn't told me, anyways, I just figured that maybe you might know about it?"

"I-I don't know. He didn't seem down when I walked in."

"That's the thing. He had this depressing feel about him the whole time, but the moment you stepped in he started smiling. The feel did disappear a little but…not enough. Because I was sitting right next to him I could still feel it."

She stared for a while without saying anything as she tried to remember if she could feel that attitude herself, but she had no memory of the feeling. To her, the atmosphere was rather normal coming from Hinata, her mother on the other hand…

"So what you want me to make him happy?"

"Well you two are a couple."

"I didn't even know he was depressed, let alone why he was like that in the first place!"

"Just try, Misaki." He smiled, but, even so, she could still see the seriousness in his eyes, and as he walked away, the feeling only grew.

"Misaki?" a sweet voice cooed as the door behind her opened, illuminating her in the light from the house.

She sighed, but didn't turn around. She didn't really have to, to know who was calling her now. "Hinata." She smiled as she turned around anyways and was meet with a rather gloomy expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a panicked voice. She tried at stepping closer to him, but the pressure from his depression, the aura he was emitting, made the hairs on her arm tingle and sent shivers down her spine. So she settled for reaching for him, making him gradually come to her.

"Misaki." He cooed again once he was in front of her.

"Yes, Hinata?"

He didn't answer her. He just stared with eyes darker than anything she's ever seen, and for a moment she was scared of them. All she could see in them was a pit of emotions, deeper than the hearts desires. That and something else, and that something, though she had no clue as to what it was, were what made her scared of them. That something was what made her scared of the once sweet eyes that she could never, at one time in her life, lie to.

"H-Hinata why..."

She never got to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Hinata had her pinned against his body, crushed under his arms, over towered by his body, and locked lipped with him, and though she had nothing against it, the kiss, she still felt herself squirm. Something wasn't right. She couldn't tell whether or not it was his emotions that made it like this or if it was her own fear of being found out that made Hinata's sugar coated kiss taste so bitter, so wrong.

"Hinata…what…what's wrong?" Misaki asked between kisses.

He ignored her question once again, kissing her more forcefully now, bending over her body as he pushed for more. Misaki, on the other hand, was freaking out. The whole while, she was trying harder to keep her shape, but Hinata was physically stronger than her as a man and he was getting stronger the more he worked, and since he worked most every day, his strength was unbelievable.

"Hinata!" Misaki yelled, pushing herself from him, but that was futile since he launched back at her and buried his face in her shoulder then kissed her hard enough to make a mark.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Misaki asked once she finally pulled him away, though she regretted it the moment she did because the look he gave her was pained. It was the same look he used that day. It was the wanting look. It was the one thing she wasn't ready to see.

"Misaki…" He began. "I want you."

After a while Misaki opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off again when he kissed her, open mouthed and forced on her account. She tried to pry him off again, but resistance was getting harder and harder to do when all he did was take advantage of every move she made.

"H-Hinata…" she gagged once free, though not for long. "…s-stop…we can't…not now."

He ignored her words yet again, making her angry to a point of no return.

"Hinata stop!" she yelled as she shoved him one good time, making him take a couple of steps back to catch his balance. "Listen to me, damn it!"

She gasped, taking in some much needed air before slowly letting it out. She repeated that step a good 5 times before she turned back to Hinata who still had the audacity to hold such a somber face after what he did. "What is your problem? I couldn't breathe Hinata!"

"…"

"Now," she began again after calming down. "What I was going to say before you…attacked me, was that today is not a good day, Hinata."

"…"

"Don't give me that silent treatment thing, please." she begged. "It's just that…I mean…you heard Suzuna didn't you? I'm on my period so…"

"…I understand." Hinata sighed, bowing his head not in an apologetic manner but a depressed one.

At this, Misaki wanted to comfort him but before she could even take a step towards him, he looked up and smiled what was possibly the world's biggest smile ever before he himself stepped to her, kissed her on the cheek tenderly then turned and headed back inside, leaving her standing there alone.

_Hinata?_ She thought as she watched his figure disappear behind the hallway walls, and as she stood, she couldn't help but feel a little at fault for his actions.

"Misaki?" yet another voice questioned. She looked up and was met with the eyes of her sister who was looking rather serious, a mood best suited for this moment. "What were the results?"

Misaki blinked a couple of times before she suddenly caught on. The pregnancy test, the whole reason why she was feeling guilty for the way Hinata was acting.

She sighed, looking down before she looked back up with a dreary expression as she remembered what she saw.

"I'm…it was positive, Suzuna."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the delay I was out of town and didn't have any internet connection…or time for that matter, but yeah. Hope you enjoy like how I enjoy reading your reviews, cause you never know, I just might stop if I'm displeased with the results…so yeah…keep that in mind…bye.<strong>


	20. Beginning of the Fourth Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: meh.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 19**

She was tired. Her feet were dragging on the ground, her head was pulsing and her stomach was growling. Of all the days Misaki chose to be visibly depressed looking she would pick today, the day after she got her test results.

In the end, though she honestly dreaded it, Misaki did end up pregnant, and she didn't know who the father was. Was it Usui or Hinata? She couldn't tell, though eventually she would. After her tenth week of pregnancy she could get a paternity test. That was good news in its most purist form, because after knowing who the father is, she would then know who, either Usui or Hinata, she had to drop. Aside from that she was still scared. The last thing she wanted was for Hinata or Usui for that matter to find out about her being pregnant before she could find out who the father was.

Telling Shizuko and Aoi about it was relatively easy. They both seemed to be rooting for her. Shizuko would have already told Sakura by now and she would have told Kuga. Aoi on the other hand kept it a secret from the others. Why, she had no clue, but what she did know was that it only made matters harder for her when she got to the café. All they knew was that she threw up that one day because she had a stomach virus. They had no suspicion of her being pregnant and they had every reason to not assume. It wasn't like there was some serious change going on to her body just yet. She's looked it up and ten weeks of pregnancy was not as noticeable if she wore the old clothes Aoi forbade her from wearing long ago. She was pretty sure that she could hide it from Hinata long enough, but Usui…he was another story. For now she was just glad that both of them haven't showed up yet, and she was hopping that it would stay that way.

"Misaki, take this to table three." Satsuki smiled as she handed the tray to her. "Oh, and I'm glad to have you back and healthy, Misaki. So are you sure that there's nothing wrong; your bodies fine, healthy and all that."

"Yes. She began. Misaki was going to leave it at that, but the guilt that she was pilling up until now had got the best of her and her smile dropped, making Satsuki question her.

"Misaki…are you sure?"

"Well...no. I'm not. Manager, I need to speak to you…In provide please."

Satsuki looked at her questioningly before taking the tray from Misaki then taking her hand to the back.

"Manager, what about the parfait?"

"That can wait. As long as there is something wrong with my workers anything can wait, Misaki. Now tell me…what's wrong?"

For a moment, all Misaki could do was stare. This wasn't a first for Satsuki, but it wasn't common either, so it came to her as a surprise. When she finally got enough sense to speak, she sighed. The pressure was unexplainable. With Satsuki staring at her with expectance and her mind in amuck, Miskai finally realized just what she's gotten herself into.

"Ma-Satsuki san, I…I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Came the very calm, and totally unexpected, response. "So that's what it is."

"Eh?"

"You know, Miskai" Satsuki began with a confident smile. "Pregnancy does a number on the body of the bearing mother. It changes a lot of things about them, and honestly, the changes it's done on you are obvious."

"What!" Misaki yelped as she instinctively placed her hand over her stomach. It wasn't until Satsuki started laughing when she calmed back down.

"No, silly." She giggled. "Not your belly. It's still pretty normal sized. It probably won't be that noticeable till your sixteenth to twentieth week depending on how you dress. I was talking about your working patterns. You didn't seem as cheerful and you looked tired or restless. Now I know why? I thought it was because you were going through another one of those `I really don't want to do this anymore' phases and I was begging to get worried."

"Oh." Misaki sighed with relief. "Well I'm not. I like this job."

"That's good." Satsuki smiled. She then began to walk off but Misaki had other plans.

"Manager, you seem to know a lot about pregnancy."

To this Satsuki turned and smiled her most brilliant smile before placing her finger on her lips. "I guess I do." She cooed before she turned back and started for the door.

But, just as she reached it, just as she touched the door knob, she suddenly froze. Her shoulders started shaking slightly at first before they turned out into a full on rattle with the sudden flinches coming one after another. Then she turned, her face red and her eyes wide, and ran back to Miskai.

"Wait!" She screamed in a hushed tone. "You're pregnant?"

Misaki smiled in a silly way, this was the Satsuki she knew. This was the reaction she was expecting, and even though that was all true, to this extent she was not expecting.

"When was this? When did this all happen, Misaki? Who's the father?"

Miskai blinked then looked her way with her own confused face. Who was the father? Was it Hinata or was it Usui by chance? The need to know was growing ever so strong and she soon found herself begging for the weeks to pass her by again.

"I don't know." She finally said as Satsuki finally let her go. "I don't know who the father is, but I did go to the doctors and asked some questions. When I went they said that I was well into me second week though, but I still didn't believe it all too well and even that said that I was pregnant. I really won't to know who the father is, I do, but I can't find out till the tenth week."

"Why?" Satsuki asked.

"The doctor said that there were ways to test and see who the father was and that a blood feeding around the tenth to twelfth week would be efficient enough. I just hope I can go through with it."

"I do to, Misaki." Satsuki sighed as she finally turned back around and, without another word, turned and walked away.

**With Usui:**

_Misaki._

That was the thirtieth time he thought about her, and that was the last time, too. He didn't want to just sit around and allow himself to wallow in thoughts of her, not when he wanted her. he wanted to see her, to touch her, to breath the same air that she was. He wanted to be near her and never leave her side, but he was working. Needless to say, he was overly worked.

The pile of work left on his desk was higher than most others and the stack only seemed to grow with every passing second. The reason behind that mass of unchecked papers was, without a doubt, Misaki. Ever since the last time he saw her, is head has been clouded with nothing but her. Her smile, her frown, her eyes whenever she tried to lie, everything. There was not one thought of Misaki that he hadn't thought of, especially with his mind doing the thinking. He couldn't count how many times he was reminded of the sensual noises she made when he was inside her, or of the times she blushed widely under him with eyes half lidded and lips parted, or of the times that he made her scream his name, and oh did he do that plenty of times.

"Usui-san?" came a questioning voice from the farther part of his office.

In response, Usui's eyes popped open and his head shot up. He wasn't aware of when he laid his head down, or when he closed his eyes, but he sure as hell was aware of the girl standing quietly at his office door with red cheeks and fiddling hands.

"Un." He sighed, wiping his face of drool that made its way down his face.

"W-well we were going to head out for a small break." She gestured to the group behind her that consisted of two males and two other females before she went back to smiling awkwardly at him.

"Okay." He answered with one raised eyebrow. "and…"

"And we were wondering if, by any chance, you would like to come with us. You can pick a spot s-since we don't know where to go."

Usui stared at her blankly and for a long moment, that was all they did. She was still standing there smiling awkwardly and pocking her chest out little by little, her friends were still standing behind her staring expectantly into his office and he was still string at them with boredom.

Then, just as she was about to speak, Usui sat up straighter and sighed. "You said that I could pick, ne?"

"Hai!" the girl nearly yelled as her cheeks flared with excitement. "So are you coming?"

He stared again. "Let me get my coat."

"Okay!" she squealed. "We'll be waiting down stairs then."

_Weird girl._ He thought as she practically skipped off. _Oh well. They gave me a reason to leave my office. Now I can see her. Wait for me Miskai._

**Later on at the café:**

The day was uncomfortably long and very irritable. Her headache only grew worse with the minutes passing by and her feet got so sore that she had to sit down several times and have Aoi replace her, though he was more than happy to do so.

Several times she wanted to call it a day and go home and rest, but that was unacceptable. Work was the only thing she had to do. This place that she was so tenderly grinding her day away at was the only haven she had left. So leaving was not on the list of things she was willing to do.

"Misaki!" she heard Aoi yowl from outside. "The canary is back, and he brought a flock of mocking jays."

To the rest of the maids and customers, that was nothing special. If anything it was Aoi being weird, he tended to have those outbreaks lately. But, to Misaki, those were no normal words. Those words meant one thing and one thing only.

"Welcome, Masters and Madams." Misaki smiled as bright as she could.

"Oh." A black haired, green eyed girl cooed. "Is this where you wanted to go, Usui san?"

Misaki's eyebrow rose for a split second, but it dropped the moment the girl looked back around the café. "Would you like me to prepare a table big enough for your whole group? Or would you be splitting."

"A full table would do just fine, Misaki chan." Usui smirked.

"As you wish, Master. Then follow me, please."

"Over here, Misaki." Aoi called. "I've set a table already.

"There are butlers here too?" the same girl cooed. "I didn't know Usui san came to such a place."

"Yes well" he began as his eyes fixed on Misaki. "There's someone I know here, so I tnd to always come by."

"Why?" another girl, this one had brown hair –short and choppy looking –and brown eyes. "Is she important?"

"Very." Usui smiled.

"I'll be back with your menus." Miskai blushed, without even trying to hide it, then left knowing that all the girls' eyes were on her.

_It's okay._ She thought. _They don't know you or Hinata. Hell they hardly know Usui as anything but their boss. So…I guess it would be okay to act a little bit like a couple. Wouldn't it be? At least until that girl gets off of him. Yeah, that won't be long. I can do that._

"Call me back when you're ready to order." Misaki smiled as she walked off, swinging her hips from side to side in hopes that it would catch his attention.

Based off of the loud huff from behind her, it was working.

_Not long at all._ She thought with a sly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is really short. Sorry for the wait and I hope to hear from the readers out there soon.<strong>

**Kicho-chan**

**P.S. does anyone know if Satsuki/Manager has any kids?**


	21. Tenth Week

**Disclaimer: I own this Manga**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lateness…BTW I have a poll going on right now for the next story that I should update. Info on the stories and the poll itself are located in my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 20**

The days went on with Misaki living a relatively calm life. Though she was aware of the fact that she was now carrying another person, she still lived on as if the whole pregnancy issue was a dream. To add on to her joyous feeling, Hinata had stopped asking for time alone with her, his attitude hadn't changed either. He was still the happy go lucky man she grew to love when Usui was gone…but that was only the beginning.

As the days progressed, Misaki felt her happiness fade. A dark cloud was visibly growing about her. She was falling farther and farther into depression. She would wake up in the middle of the night from spontaneous nightmares of her losing everything, she would cry silently to herself on break when she was at work then hastily lie to Aoi or anyone else that caught her in such a position and then feel horrible for lying soon after. It was as if the weight of everything was finally, truly, falling on her, weighing her down drastically, and as the days continued in that pattern she found that she was feeling sick of the whole ordeal. Several times she wanted to end it, she wanted to stop her charade and just come out and tell everyone everything. She wanted to tell Hinata and Usui both about everything. She didn't want to be in this situation anymore.

Even so, she couldn't bring it in her to literally tell them. Several times she was faced with them, having either one of them standing in front of her after she called them out with expecting eyes just for her to chicken out and tell them something completely off.

She was now in her tenth week, and she was already having regrets, thoughts of depression and unspoken emotions. She already did not want to go through with this parenting thing. She already started to not see the outcome.

She moaned as she watched the clock slowly move along. Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to find out who the father of her child was so it was only natural that she was nervous. It was only natural, yet she didn't understand why. True, she felt nervous, and yes she did feel a little jittery from the rush of nerves, but she didn't know what was causing it. Was it her curiosity or her yearning for the truth? Was it the thought of how fast or slow the process would take or how the process was going to go about? She couldn't tell right then and there, but what she did know was that the more she thought about it, the more she felt the need to move, to feel the breeze against her legs…and strangely enough to eat.

"Stuffing your face again I see." Aoi's soothing voice came, making Misaki smile for reasons unknown.

"Boy am I glad to hear your voice." She cooed, letting her thoughts surface as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

"Don't you think you need to lay off the strawberries, Misaki?" Aoi continued, ignoring the growing blush that made its way to his cheeks.

"I do." She mumbled under a mouthful of strawberry. "But I can't stop eating them. I don't know why? I'm not even sure when I started wanting strawberries so much."

"Being pregnant does change ones eating habits." Satsuki sighed as she passed by them. "Aoi, some girls out front are requesting your presence. They look about your age, so I just assumed they were from your school."

"Right." Aoi clucked. "Looks like I'll just have to bless them, ne? I'll see ya' later, Misaki."

"Go get em' tiger." Misaki yelled out, suddenly feeling a heap of a lot better since he arrived. "Is he a crowd pleaser or what?"

"Really now." Satsuki laughed. "You better be careful, Misaki. Pregnancy does a toll on the body. It can even change someone's tastes and attitude. Basically, you won't be yourself for some time."

"So sudden weight gain is not my only issue? Right, just make it harder for me." She sighed, feeling the depression coming back heavier than before.

"Now that's no reason to go and give up."

"I know." Misaki sighed again as she stood form her spot. "But, honestly, it's pretty hard not to. I mean, is all this even worth it?"

"Eh?"

"Sorry." Misaki suddenly apologized. "I shouldn't have burdened you with such a question. It's just that…I no longer feel like myself. I feel like my name's not even Misaki anymore. I feel like I don't want to…do this anymore."

"Misaki…"

"First off, am I even sure that I want to bring my child up in this kind of atmosphere that I, alone, created? I don't want him/her to grow up as the center of hatred from either one of the men that I've loved in my lifetime."

"Misaki, please calm down for a minute." Satsuki began. "You're over thinking things."

"No." Misaki suddenly burst. "I'm not over thinking anything. I mean, just think about it, Manager. If the child is Usui's then I have to tell Hinata that I was cheating on him and that I am pregnant with Usui's child. If it's Hinata's then I have to tell Usui that I'm pregnant with Hinata's child and that I have to leave him alone…forever! Even then, in the end, I'll still have to tell Hinata about my affair, and he'll probably never want to see my face again! No matter where I turn, I can only see my life getting worse!"

"Misaki, please just…just calm down. Take a deep breath and think about it."

"I am." Misaki near cried. "I am…but it's just…it's not getting any better, Manager."

_Misaki…_ Satsuki thought as she watched her cry silently. _Why were you harboring this alone?_

"It'll all be okay…I promise."

**After closing hours:**

"Are you sure that you'll be okay, Misaki?" Aoi asked with a skeptical look.

Misaki smiled nervously then sighed before nodding. "I'm sure off it. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Satsuki sighed as well. "Well then, take good care of her, Usui."

"Will do." He nodded as they walked off.

Misaki stiffened once it was clear that they were alone. He was so close. She couldn't even breathe without feeling him take it all in. She was too aware of him, and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on being normal.

"Misaki." Usui suddenly called, making her jump out of her thoughts. The reaction she gave only made him smile a little. Normally he would be overjoyed with this, but for some reason he wasn't. Not this time. He was rather normal actually. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"You look…kind of out of it. Almost as if you're tired. You've been like that for some time now. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Misaki smiled at him to calm his worries, but the moment he looked away, her smile faded and she felt worry build its way up. Since that time he came with coworkers, Usui has been constantly visiting the café during his breaks, and though the visits were never long, she still enjoyed seeing him again. The same goes for Hinata. Whenever he popped his head in, she instantly brightened up. He just had the kind of attitude that made stuff like that happen, but aside from that, Usui did visit more often, and whenever he was there, he was studying her. He never took his eyes off of her unless she vanished behind the curtain to retrieve an order. So it was only obvious that he would notice her subtle changes as big changes. Meaning, he knew she was lying. He just let it slide.

"Misaki I –"

"Usui look." She interrupted him, surprising him a little, but he let her talk nonetheless. "I…I'm…getting bigger."

"…Eh?"

"I'm getting fatter."

"So."

"So! Usui I…wait no…I worded that wrong."

"Misaki, are you sure you're okay?"

"I have to rethink that."

"Misaki!"

She looked up for the first time in a long, time, into his eyes with wide, curious ones, and for a moment they just stood there staring down at each other, neither one phasing from the scrutiny of the other's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Misaki's eyes moved. She blinked once, twice, three times before she caught herself and dropped her face as the tears dropped carefully out of her eyes. She was crying…but what for.

"Misaki!" Usui screamed, cupping her face in his hands to bring it up to get a better look. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Misaki stared once more before the tears came back again, and she was forcing herself out of his grasp. She thought the last feeling was overwhelming, but this new one, this one was overpowering her. Her will to go on was slowly disintegrating, and she was too. Her chest was hurting, her eyes burning and her heart was heavy with frustration. She wasn't thinking anymore. Hell she couldn't hear anything past her heartbeat, so thinking as pointless.

She was, however, faintly aware of Usui's presence. She was more than sure that he was still there, by her side and probably closer than she had bargained for. She was sure that he was holding her, cooing sweet promises to her as he rocked her lightly. She was sure that he was only trying to help her, but what he was doing only made her feel more guilty. She was slowly falling faster.

"…nant."

"What?" Usui asked, looking down at the top of her head to the best of his abilities. "What did you say?"

Misaki breathed then pushed him away. Another croak left her as she tried to suppress her tears but to no avail. Then, with one more deep breath she looked up with watered eyes and a red face and put on her sad smile before it faded into a frown. "I'm pregnant, Usui." she began. The look he gave her was nothing less than what she expected. "And I don't know who the father is."

His expression widened and his mouth opened, to speak, but she was gone by then. She was already around the corner by the time he moved.

"Misaki!" he screamed as he ran after her. His hope was lost the moment he turned the corner just in time to see her climb into a cab on the far end of the street and drive off. Where to, he didn't know, and he couldn't take the risk of going to her house to confront her on the issue with Hinata around, so, basically, he was stuck.

_Misaki. _He thought.

**With Misaki:**

Leaving him behind after seeing that face was harder to do than she had expected. She ended up crying harder from just that alone. So when the pressure she felt earlier came back, she cried even harder. By the time she stepped into the room to get the test done, she was lost. Her eyes were bottomless pits and her heart was an abyss of nothing. She no longer knew who she was. She no longer knew what she was doing or why she was doing it to begin with. She felt as if she was no longer Misaki, just like before at the shop after Aoi left. She felt like she was just born and already, no one was around to tell her who she was, to shape her life. She felt…alone, broken and so much more.

Before she knew it, the procedure was over and the doctor was taking off his gloves, and dismissing her.

"Okay." The doctor began. "You'll get your results in weeks' notice."

Misaki's eyes widened. "I'll have to wait a whole week?"

"I'm sorry, but these things take time. You'll just be waiting for some time."

She sighed but left nevertheless, felling less hopeful for the future as time progressed. "Thank you, doctor."

"Have a nice day, ma'am."

Misaki stepped out, feeling the rush of the wind take control of her now sensitive skin and found that it was a rather fitting type of weather for her situation. When a boom of thunder roared by, she protectively placed her hand over her stomach, surprising even herself, but not enough to want to move just yet.

She smiled sadly at herself then started for the street to call a taxi cab as thoughts swam through her head of a better tomorrow…hopefully.

**Later that day:**

"Misaki!" Hinata yelled as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her in his arms. She barely had enough time to breathe before he and the others were on her with questions. Though, at the time she only heard Hinata's voice.

"Where were you this whole time? Manager-sama said that you left the café hours ago when we called. You had us worried sick."

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly again without even trying to hide how much hurt she was harboring. "The lines at the store were unnecessarily long."

"Eh?" Hinata questioned as his eyes made their way down to the contents in her bags: diapers, baby bottles and tops, bibs, and pacifiers.

"Misaki?" Hinata asked again, this time with a calmer voice. "What…what's this? Are you…"

He couldn't finish his words, and behind him, her sister and mother couldn't believe hers. She smiled then slowly held out her hand, dropping the bag into Hinata's waiting hands. "Hinata…" she began with a serious face and tone. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DROP THE PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES AND SUCH. <strong>

**I'm sorry for the ending, but hey, I gotta make up for the week time I haven't been writing. I hope you liked it. This one was actually harder to write because I didn't know how to start or end it, but I knew what the middle was going to be…yea, that happens a lot though.**

**Don't forget to go visit the poll and vote, because there are other stories that are on the lists. Have fun with it though, you get two votes I believe.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Tenth Week Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own this Manga!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It keeps getting harder to remember what I was supposed to write when there's another story I have to be dedicated to.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 21**

"Hold on, hun. I'll see who it is?" a large, muscular man called out as he started for the door with a white napkin tucked in his shirt. He ripped it off just before opening the door. "Hello?"

**(1)** "Hanayoshi san." A low, near deathly cry came.

"Eh? Hinata…what's wrong. You look horrible, come in come in."

For a moment, Hinata just stared at him with a sad look before he slowly walked in after him, and, even though he wasn't in the best of moods, he still couldn't help but admire the décor of the place.

It was simple and homey, with light brown painted walls all down the hall and bright yellow lights here and there to brighten it up. Further down, he could see pictures of children hanging all over the wall around a picture of a happy married couple. Here, Hinata stopped following Hanayoshi. Here, he stood staring, instead, at the picture of the two, smiling happily, and he couldn't help but stare at it with jealousy.

"Who was that Kouki?" a very feminine voice called as Hanayoshi rounded the corner, forgetting that Hinata was behind him till then.

"Oh, just a coworker…eh…Oi, Hinata, get over here. What are you doing standing there in the hall? Come, meet the family." Hanayoshi called, pulling Hinata through the walkway.

"Sorry" Hinata sighed with his head down. "I was just admiring your pictures. That's all."

He sighed one more time before he looked up, noticing a full table staring at him. There were at least five sets of eyes staring at him, four females and one male. He wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but, this being his first time meeting his co workers family and all, he couldn't. So he ended up blushing in front of all of them.

"Hello." He quickly calmed down and gave them the best smile he could muster at that moment, but it wasn't nothing compared to his usual, which Hanayoshi caught. "My name is Shintani Hinata. It is nice to finally meet the Hanayoshi family."

"Oi, Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata looked Hanayoshi san's way before smiling sadly at him and shaking his head no. His eyes pricked a little, but he didn't cry, he couldn't, not in front of the family. "Sorry, I-I just needed someone I could talk to."

"Um…" Hanayoshi began. "Well, let's head to the living room, we can talk about it there if you want?"

"T-thank you, Hanayoshi san." He finally broke as he slid past him to the living room.

"No problem and just call me Kouki when we're here. Honey, can you bring my food in here?"

**Back at Misaki's **

Suzuna and Minako could only star the whole while. They stared when Misaki first showed up at home, they stared when she showed what she was holding in her bag, they stared when she explained that she was having an affair on Hinata with Usui, they stared when she announced that she was pregnant and that she didn't know and wouldn't know who the father was until a week from now. When Hinata stood and left without a single word, they stared some more, and when Misaki stood and left for her room a good ten minutes after Hinata left, they stared again.

Now it was near midnight. Hinata had left sometime around 10 o'clock, and midnight was drawing closer and still no sound or word from him. For some time, Minako and Suzuna both sat patiently around the house phone waiting for almost an hour for a phone call, but nothing came. So they went to check on Misaki.

I was now midnight.

"She hasn't stopped crying." Suzuna stated as she backed away from the sad sight.

"I know." Minako sighed, closing the door behind her. "What are we going to do?"

Suzuna shrugged and looked at the door one more time before she headed for the living room with her mother. For reasons unknown, she was a little happy that Misaki finally told Hinata, but more than anything she was sincerely sorry for her sister's misfortune.

She figured though, that since she told Hinata and stayed here instead of leaving herself, she also told Usui. Sure she wanted to ask, just to make sure, but now was definitely not the time. Misaki was hurt, torn even, and she could say that, if she did tell Usui before she told Hinata, that it didn't go that well with him either. That or she ran away.

The light sound of the doorbell rung through the house and, for the slightest moment, Suzuna swore that everyone's hearts stopped at once. No one moved no one even gave a sign of wanting to move until a clatter from the kitchen was heard. Suzuna thought of walking to the door as well when she saw her mother stepping out of the kitchen area, but went against it and decided to stay with Misaki, just in case she needed her.

From where she stood she could hear her mother's excited voice, calmly ringing through the house along with a rather deep male's voice that grew louder by the second. It wasn't until a bright head of blonde hair popped up when her breath hitched in attempts to not yell out his name.

"Is she in here?" Usui asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of her room. Suzuna looked behind him and saw her mother slowly shaking her head before she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "But I don't think she should be seeing anyone at this time. She's in a…lump."

Minako's head popped back, this time with a more angered face that seemed to be silently shouting at her. Suzuna wanted to do something back, but with Usui standing above her, she couldn't at the moment. So she just stood her ground.

"Suzuna-chan…"Usui began, tilting his head to the side a little. "Please, let me see her. We need to talk…now."

Suzuna stared up at him before shaking her head. She was content on keeping her position and protecting her sister from any further damage. To her, the only one that could fix this was the one that stared it; Misaki, but she was in no mood. So, until she was feeling a little better, Suzuna would be her protector for once. "I'm sorry, Usui san." She began, still shaking her head. "I just can't let you in, not now. You'll have to come by some other time, okay?"

Usui's smile faded a little, but he regained it swiftly before Suzuna could really see it since, for some reason, she was still shaking her head. He continued to smile even when he stepped closer to her and she backed away, finally stopping her head pinning, with concern in her small eyes. Then, in one swift movement, he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the kitchen. Minako seemed to be waiting, and just as she was seated, she stepped in front of her, waving her finger as she shoved a spoonful of curry in to Suzuna's mouth.

"Traitor." Suzuna yelled after swallowing.

Just as her words hit him, though, Usui was already well into Misaki's room and closing the door behind him.

"Scary" was the word that came to mind when the door closed behind him. The light from the hall was the only thing that was lighting the small room, and now that the door was closed the only light that was coming in was from the crack under the door. This wasn't his first time seeing her room like this, it was like this when she was sick from food poisoning that one time, but this sure was the worst. Like before, there was hardly enough light in here, but it seemed worse, everything did. It was as if the darkness and the warmth were completely sucked in by her depression and turned into abysses of nothingness.

Usui frowned at the sight for a bit, but refused to let it stop him. He walked on, knowing where she would be at a time like this, and only stopped when he was sure that something was in front of him.

"Misaki?" he cooed as he touched the bed.

The covers under his fingers moved off form under his fingers, giving him proof that she was indeed there, just moving away from him. It hurt to know that his voice was no longer soothing to her, but he couldn't let that get to him. Now was not the time to be squirming over the little things when the matter at hand was a very depressed Misaki. He dint know exactly why, but he could put two and two together: 1) she told him that she was pregnant and that she didn't know who the father was between him and Shintani. 2) Shintani wasn't home and it was well past midnight. Put all that together and you get; she told Shintani as well and he left. Now she's depressed. Still…

"Misaki…" he began, sitting at the edge of the bed. He felt something warm move away from him, but he went on. "Misaki, can we talk?"

The covers moved farther again and he took the liberty to prop his legs up on the bed to make things comfortable. Under his legs, something moved again, faster this time, stopping barely inches away from him.

"I guess I'll start then, huh?" He began, flinging his hand out and successfully latching onto her head. She struggled to fight his hand off, but when it was evident that he was not going to budge, she settled before slowly peeping over the covers, her face red from the tears and her nose still running. Usui smiled at her then pulled her into him. She didn't fight back, instead she relaxed, and rested into his chest as the tears came back.

"I was very confused." He began. "You telling me that you were pregnant then running off. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after you, but I didn't know where you were going…and chasing a taxi cab was pointless without another taxi cab. I walked all the way here, you know."

Misaki sniffed and gripped his sides a little. He didn't mind, he was there for her, he wanted to comfort her to the best of his abilities, so this was nothing. "Why?"

"Hm?" he responded to her small question. "Why what?"

"Why did you come? Hinata could have been here, you could have gotten into a horrible fight and…and…"

"I don't mind." Usui replied, lying back against the headboard. "I knew that if Hinata was here he wouldn't be too pleased with me showing up, but I didn't care about that. You were the only thing I could think of. What I wasn't expecting, though, was for him to not be here. I assume you told him as well?"

Misaki squeezed harder this time and squeaked a little before she started crying again. Usui took that as a yes and took her in his hands, pulling her into his lap as she cried harder and harder, remembering Hinata's face contort into something not even she has seen form him before. "He-he hates me."

"That's impossible." Usui scolded, lifting her chin so that he could see her face. "If anything, he hates me, but never you, Misaki."

She stared at him with watered eyes before she croaked and started crying again, ripping her face from his grasp to bury it back into his chest. For a moment, Usui just sat there, breathing slowly and watching her till she calmed down a little bit more.

"So." He began. "We still need to talk…Misaki."

**Back with Hinata**

Kouki didn't know what to do. It's not that Hinata was crying, but he was dam near doing so. What he wasn't expecting was for such a cheery, happy-go-lucky child like him to be so down in the dumps. Thought he couldn't blame him for being that way. Judging from his story, Hinata was in a funk.

He and his girl were having "Issues" from what he has told him. So much so, that it made him leave and not her. It was flipped and, to Kouki Hanayoshi, a man of all things involving strength, that was a he warning sign.

He wanted to know more, anyone in his situation would, but he didn't want to pester his little friend with unnecessary questions that would cause him to actually start to cry. That was the last thing he wanted to have to deal with, a crying man in his house when he himself has an overly emotional family of girls, and one son that thinks anything unmanly was lame and wouldn't hesitate to mock anyone crying.

"Do you…" he began. "Do you need a place to stay the night? We don't have any more rooms or anything like that but you can always sleep on the couch. It's big and comfortable."

"I can't." Hinata sighed, tossing his head over the back of the couch and catching the three girls staring at him. He chose to ignore them, though. "We have work tomorrow ne? I…I have to go home."

"Hinata, look" the big man ordered as he sifted in his spot. It was then that the three girls ran in and sat on him, one on each knee and the smallest one in the middle. Hinata had to strain his head to see him after that. "I don't know exactly what's going on, since you didn't tell me, and I don't think it's very friendly of me to bother you if you don't want to go on about details, but always remember, that I am here for you. So please, as my guest-"

"Ours too." The smallest girl sung as the rest of the family walked in.

Kouki chuckled a little before going on, moving the smallest to the side a little so he could look him in the eyes. "Please stay. We can discuss your work attire when we're at work. Okay?"

Hinata stared for a while, then looked around and saw the others, Miss Hanayoshi and the only son who resembled Kouki to the tee, smiling at him, encouraging him to stay. He smiled back before he sighed and fell forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Then…" he started. "Please take care of me."

The girls cheered, jumping onto Hinata, tackling him in the process.

"I'm Kirimi." the youngest cheered, sitting up on his stomach to stare him down the other two were laying on either of his arms.

"I'm Akiha." The one on the right announced.

"I'm Akiho." The one on the left responded with just as much vigor.

"We're twins!" They both sang.

"I'm Ryu." The only boy calmly started as he picked up each other girls and tossed them to the side on the couch.

"Ryu, be gentle. My name is Yumiko, and it is nice to have you here, Hinata. Kouki tells us so much about you."

Hinata smiled as he tried to sit down without either of the young girls climbing into his spot. "It's nice of you to have me, thank you."

But even as he spoke and played unconsciously with the girls, he still felt a little hurt as the thought of Misaki rose again.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Sorry if it isn't that good. I was in a rush since I was behind. Hope you like it. Oh and a heads up, looks like a Nejiten(Naruto) will be the next story I upload since that's the one that's winning in the poll…oh well.<strong>

**- (1) - Hanayoshi is the worker Hinata's always around. You know the one that always hits him on the back with no ill intentions, that guy. He finally got a name.**


	23. One Week Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own this manga**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 22**

One week; that was how much time has passed by and Hinata has yet to show himself. Every time Misaki came home, she was met with only her mother and her sister staring at her, and every time she checked the room, more and more of his things were gone. By the time Friday came up, Misaki was no longer looking forward to go home, but at the same time, she didn't want to see Usui. Given that he told her he would love her no matter the situation, she still couldn't look at him and feel at ease, not anymore, not since Hinata made it evident that he was not coming back. And now, as she stood staring at her door with a dejected look on her face and her head low, she was dreading the faces she would see once she came in.

"I'm home." She called form the front with hardly any felling.

"Misaki…" a familiar voice called, making her look up in shock at the sound of a males voice, but her gathered emotions of joy faded the moment she saw the man standing in her hallway.

"What are you doing here?" she nearly cried as her father approached her with open arms. She didn't know why, but she thought the invitation was rather needed at that time, so she didn't push him away, but let him take her in his arms where he rocked her comfortably until she started to cry.

Never has Misaki felt so happy to see her own father at her house, never had she felt the need to have him comfort her in so long. That is until now. So, instead of pushing him away the way she normally would, she held onto him and cried harder until she heard others emerge from the kitchen.

At first, she was afraid to look up. She didn't want to see the pitiful faces that would be bestowed upon her. She didn't want anyone's mercy or any consultants. Not now. She was feeling too low for any of that. She just wanted to sit alone in her room and dread the day she ever decided it was fine to tell anyone about her pregnancy or her affair with Usui, dreaded the day she let Usui back into her life when she knew Hinata was there now, dreaded the day she didn't leave with her family simply because of a feeling that Usui would come back. She dreaded every mistake she ever made, but most of all, she dreaded the day she let Usui leave for England. It was bad, she admitted it, but that wasn't enough to make her forgive herself.

Now, as she stood there, finally calming down in her father's hands, she couldn't help but think that she was dirty: filthy from head to toe because of her own actions. She felt unclean, tattered and torn, and impure. She felt like a totally different person…and she wanted that to change. She wanted to be herself again. She wanted to be able to stare at herself in the mirror and not get confused at the picture of the hurt girl that stared back at her. She wanted to once again be able to call herself Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Misaki." Another familiar voice came.

This time, her eyes popped open, and she found herself pushing her father away to get a better view of the all too common and much missed owner of the voice. "Hinata!" she yelled as she ran into him, forcing a hug that caught most everyone off guard including Hinata.

For a moment, no one moved as Misaki's sobbing continued once again. Her father stood where she left him, staring with an unreadable expression, whereas her mother and sister stared from behind Hinata with the same kind of expression of their own. Hinata was the main one they were all staring at though, and he knew it. Misaki was in his hands, crying, happy from having him back and talking to her, but he wasn't reacting. His hands weren't around her, his face wasn't showing much of any emotion, but Misaki was blind to all of this. She was all too happy at having Hinata back by her side, even if she knew that it might not be long. So she chose to ignore his reaction to her love.

"Misaki." He began, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back a little to see her face. He was going to say something else, but his words were caught in his throat when he saw her expression of pure remorse.

She started crying again, but this time, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her with all of his strength since he didn't know what else to do.

"Misaki…" her mother began. "The results are here."

That was it. That was what triggered everything. That was what made her stop crying and freeze up as the weight of everything, once again, fell on her. She suddenly felt the need to run then, but she couldn't move. Hinata was holding her firmly in place.

"Misaki." Hinata finally began as he stood straight to stare her down. "I love you."

"Hinata I-"

"And I don't want to leave you, but…"

"Hinata no!"

"You need to make up your mind. I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave you, and I'm more than sure that neither does Usui."

"Hinata I-"

"And if it's up to us, things would get ugly. So I need you to pick."

"It's now or never, Misaki." Suzuna cooed as she approached her sister with the package that contained the result. "I'm sorry, but I'm on Hinata's side with this. You have been playing with both if their emotions and I'm sure that the both of them want to just end this right now. They just want you to pick."

"We both want to be with you." Hinata added. "We just need to know who you want to be with."

A knock on the door sounded throughout the house, making everyone freeze, everyone except for Hinata who took the opportunity to walk off to the kitchen. The moment the sound of the chair roughly moving against the floor came, Misaki's father moved to open the door.

"The time to choose" Suzuna began as the door opened, revealing none other than Usui Takumi "Is now."

"Misaki." Usui began as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He disregarded everyone else around him as he stepped up to her and pulled her into a deep hug filled with desperation and grief while Misaki just stood there seeming confused on what was going on. After some time, Usui let her go to look her in the eyes as a smile spread across his face, and, though she knew something strange was going on, she couldn't help but to cup his face with her hands as they remembered the feel of his skin against hers.

"What's going on." she finally asked once Usui took her hand in his and started for the kitchen where Hinata sat farthest from the entrance. He looked away when he saw Misaki's hand loosely in Usui's, but flipped his hand up to address him nonetheless.

"Misaki." Her father began as she sat down between Usui and Hinata. "This is your intervention…sort of. Today, you need to decide who it is you want to keep by your side, and what better way, then to find out who the father is ne."

Misaki's eyes widened as she realized what he had just told her. She looked around, staring at as many faces as possible, but they all were looking away from her. None of them were looking her way, let alone seemed like they wanted to. For once, it seemed like no one was on her side, not her father, her mother or Suzuna, or Hinata and Usui. They were all against her she was alone in this and at that moment, she didn't need to be.

"What the hell." She chocked as she crumbled the package in her hands. "I can't believe this. You are all against me now, even my own mother and sister, and father, don't you think it's bad enough that you left us behind? I already don't like you, and as soon as I start warming up to you, you go and turn on me again. That's not what was supposed to happen!"

"Misaki please calm down." Minako started as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders which Misaki promptly shook off, hurting her mother.

"It's for your own good." Sakuya began. "Hun, we're doing this for you. If you keep going down this path you'll lose more of yourself than you've already lost. We're just trying to make the old Misaki come back."

"Well I don't need your help to come back thank you very much!" Misaki snapped back, standing up in the process.

"Misaki, that's not exactly what he meant." Usui tried.

"Shut up! She screamed, gripping her hair roughly as she backed away from everyone. "All of you just…stop talking!"

"Misaki, calm down."

"No!"

"Misaki, we understand." Usui started.

"You're pregnant and stressed and it's not a good combination right now. "Suzuna finished. "But we need you to calm down for just a second and open the results so that we can-"

"Shut up!" she cried as she ran out the kitchen, stopping only a few feet away from the door where she dropped to her knees. "Just shut up. Leave me alone."

"Misaki calm down." Hinata yelled. This time it was his turn to be angry. "I know you're mad and you just want to get this over with, but that's what we all want too. We're trying to help you. It may not seem like it but we really are. Everyone in here only wants what's best for you."

"How the hell would you know what's best for me!" she yelled, her face red from anger and pain as she stood to her feet. "How would any of you…you idiots know what's best for me!"

"Okay I don't'!" Hinata shouted back at her. "I don't know what's best for you obviously, but Usui apparently knows because he's so perfect, right!"

Misaki froze, feeling a little overwhelmed and taken back by Hinata's sudden confession. She wanted to say something back, but it was as if her ability to speak was taken from her. So just stared as her mother, father and sister came out with Usui following behind.

"I don't know how to make you happy, damn it! I wish I did but I don't, because ever since he came back" Hinata pointed back towards where Usui was standing "you were growing farther and farther away from me. I had a feeling from the very begging that something was going on between you two, but I overlooked it. I ignored it because I loved you, Misaki, and I didn't want you to leave me! I didn't want to leave you! But when you admitted to it when it was too late…" he stopped, taking in a deep breath to try to calm down. "…and when Suzuna told me that they knew as well…I just couldn't…I couldn't take it. I love you more than anything Misaki. I didn't want to leave you, and I still don't want to."

"Misaki…" Usui began, making Hinata stiffen. "I-"

"Shut the hell up!" Hinata yelled, grabbing Usui by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall. "This is all your damn fault and you know it!"

"Hinata!" Suzuna yelled as Sakuya went to pry him off.

"Why don't you just leave? Misaki doesn't need you here!" Hinata growled as he struggled in Sakuya's hands. Behind them, Misaki felt her whole body go cold with a sickening sense of déjà vu.

"She doesn't need me?" Usui questioned, his anger clearly showing on his normally smiling face. That was when Misaki stood and headed away behind the couch. "It doesn't seem that way." Usui began after fixing his shirt. "Seeing as she cheated on you with me."

"You bitch!" Hinata yelled, launching out of Sakuya's hands and slamming Usui against the wall again just before punching him.

Beside them, Suzuna and her mother yelled and ran out of the way into the kitchen while Misaki watched in horror as her father tried at prying the two apart again.

Another growl was heard and just before Sakuya got too close, Usui kicked Hinata off of him, falling backwards while Hinata flew over the couch, landing near Misaki who screamed at the sight of blood dripping out of Usui's mouth.

"Fuck off!" he yelled, loosing himself to his anger. "You deserved that! You can't honestly expect me to keep quiet after telling me that she didn't need me!"

"I'll kill you!" Hinata snarled as he jumped over the couch and rammed Usui back into the wall. Though this time, he was the one getting punched instead, but he hardly faltered. In seconds he was back on him throwing punches here and there in attempts to beat him if not literally kill him while Usui was doing the same.

"Stop!" Misaki yelled with a protective hand over her stomach. Though she was safe behind the couch she still felt that she was in some form of danger, but she could get the courage t move. "Stop!" she yelled again.

But neither of them was listening. Suzuna and Minako were watching in horror at the two form the kitchen, Sakuya was somewhere near Misaki seeing as he couldn't stop them when they both were going all out, and Misaki was crying now.

"I said stop!" She yelled once again just as the both of them parted before launching at one another again. Usui was the one, who hit first, sending Hinata back over the couch, but this time, Misaki was too close, and with one squeak of pain, everything grew quiet as everyone's eyes were now on her.

"…Misaki…" Hinata started first as he flipped over to stand up, blood dripping down his face just as Usui's was.

"Misaki." Usui cooed as well as he stepped around the couch with his hands out in a worried manner, but Misaki wasn't speaking. She was staring, because that was all she could do. Behind her, her father came up to her and pulled her into his arms as he cooed softly to her, but she wasn't hearing him. She didn't even know that he was holding her till the pain sunk in and tears began to fall down her face.

"What…" she began as she slowly fell to her knees again. "What…" she squeaked again as she looked up at the two blood covered men that were now surrounded by the others faces. "What…"

"Misaki." Hinata called as he and Usui both grabbed either of her hands. "Misaki calm down."

"Breathe, take deep breathes, and think about this for a second."

"What…did you…what did you do to me?" She finally cried as she stood, letting go of the both of them a sorrow took her over. "What did you do to me?"

But before anyone could say anything else, she was walking away, heading towards the door.

"Misaki, where are you going?" Minako finally spoke up, pain dying every corner of her face.

"Out." She answered. Then she was gone. The room was quiet, the door was still open and Misaki was still in view until she turned out of the yard and headed down the street. No one followed her, no one even thought to move they just stared off in the direction Misaki once was.

"What have we done?" Minako cried as she ran into Sakuya with desperate tears falling down her face, and aside from her crying sounds, not another sound was made as everyone finally understood just how bad they messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel horrible for not updating. I had this huge writers block and I only knew how I was going to start the piece. I am so glad I finally got it out though. I hope it's to your liking so sorry. Please don't forget about me!<strong>


	24. The Next Day again

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry. If you check my profile you would understand everything…sort of. Plus, I might sound a little bit different in my writing style 'cause that's what happens when you have been gone for so long so… just tell me if it improved or ****deteriorated****, Mkay?**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 23**

She found herself at Aoi's doorstep. When she finally came to, she was inside lying down on the couch with at least ten blankets draped over her small body. Her eyes stung from, Kami knows what, and the sweet smell of syrup drifted through the air. She thought about getting up; she wanted too, but the motion was never set into place. The energy just wasn't there.

A clatter echoed through the room, making her curl into a fetal position. Some voices followed not long after, whispering diligently to themselves, and then footsteps, loud ones, came her way, pounding loudly, making her cringe and squat further into her position.

"Misaki?" A male voice came, making her flinch into a sitting position.

Aoi, standing just a few feet back, was staring back at her, wide eyed and a little frightful, holding his arms out as if she was about to jump on him. Behind him, Satsuki stood in the same position, an uneasy smile dying her expressions. Misaki blinked, moving one hand from her belly to move a stray piece of hair out of the way, before she smiled weakly back at them. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just a squeak that was barely audible to even her.

"Misaki?" Satsuki added, inching closer. "Are you okay?"

"Do you want something?" Aoi asked, his hands were still held up and protective.

She cleared her throat, reaching for it in the process and, without even saying anything to him, Aoi was gone. He returned with a small glass of water and handed it to her feebly, careful not to touch her skin as if he would break her if he did.

She smiled, nonetheless then took a sip before placing the cup down. She cleared her throat once, twice, three times, then grabbed the cup again and downed the water in one swift movement.

The other two waited, watching her with eyes of caution and question. They watched her put the cup back down, watched her pound her chest with her fist, watched her clear her throat once more before she faced them and smiled weakly again.

"Well?" Aoi asked, stepping closer to her without lifting his hands this time.

"The doctor said I was fine." She paused, then placed her hands over her stomach and smiled slightly. "That we were fine, and that I was just in shock is all."

"That's good then." Satsuki smiled. "Then is it okay for Either Usui or Hinata to come and see you?"

Misaki flinched and her hands instantly went back to her stomach. Her skin paled and her smile no longer reached her face. Satsuki was about to apologize, when she suddenly recovered. Her face lightened, her hands slid off her stomach, her smile vanished though, and her tone came back as a slight blush came over her. "I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure?" Aoi asked. He was hovering over her again. "Cause you know that you can stay here for as long as you want."

Misaki looked up at Satsuki, smiling feebly at her in apology before she stood and dusted herself off. "No" she began "I'm fine with it. I need to talk to the both of them, anyways."

"Do you need us to be there with you?" Satsuki asked.

"That would be nice." She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes again, but she really did mean her words. It was just that her thoughts were clouded with the fight, the blood that she saw, even though it wasn't hers, it all frightened her, but she refused to chicken out. Plus, there was something really important she left behind at her house.

The results.

**A couple of Hours later**

She sat motionless in her chair, staring blankly out into space with an unreadable face on when they walked in. she heard them approach her, saw them at the corner of her eye, but she couldn't get her head to move away from the old tree just outside the window. It's old, twisted branches captivated her, and the dried up leaves that still clung desperately to life seemed to be speaking to her, singing a beautiful melody that described her life. She didn't want to look away, because of fear and literal fascination.

"Misaki." A deep voice grunted, pulling her out of her daze.

She turned, looking up instantly to the two men standing over her, battered and torn all over. She had to hold herself to the chair in order to keep herself in her seat and calm her natural maternal extinct.

Hinata seemed to look the worst out of the two. His eye was black and under the other there was another bruise. One of his teeth were chipped and his nose seemed to have been dripping blood at some point considering the dried blood that sat just above his lip. His shirt was ripped, showing the grey undershirt he had on under it, and his jeans were dirty and torn and filthy, covered in dirt and grass stains. He smiled, still, and then sat down on the other side of the couch, farthest from her. Usui sat down across from her, in a loveseat that was left vacant. He, compared to Hinata, didn't look as bad. There was no black eye but there was a big bruise on his cheek and a long scratch that looked like it would scar on his forehead, stretching down to just under his left eye. His white dress shirt was torn all over the chest area, revealing a bare, muscular chest to her, and his sleeves were ripped on both sides, one no longer had a sleeve. There was a big hole in his pants on his knees and the right leg was ripped up to the shin. One of his shoes was gone, the other scuffed and dirty, and his visible sock was dressed in dirt and grass and blood stains.

He smiled as well, leaning forward with his hands grasped together out in front of him. Hinata was in a similar position, but his hands were just hanging off the ends of his knees. They were both watching her, smiling with unease and uncertainty as she sat there, between the both of them.

After some time, she smiled then laughed, holding her stomach in the process, making both of the guys smile a little as well before they, too, broke off into a laughing fit.

"You two look horrible." She chocked between laughs.

"We feel horrible, too." Hinata cooed, calming himself and the others down as the dreariness settled over them again. "Misaki, I fell so bad for what we did."

"Me too." Usui chimed in, looking away from the tree outside long enough to add his comment. "I felt like shit when you left like that. I felt like it was all my fault, and…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry for what we did."

"Can you ever forgive us?"

Misaki smiled another one that didn't reach her eyes, making both Hinata and Usui move closer to her, sitting at least one cushion from her, now. She didn't move away like they all, including her, thought she would. She just sat there, staring at either of them, lingering on the both of their faces and taking in all the damage again. She felt like crying then, like falling completely out of character and becoming someone else, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the tears could help her escape, but she held it all in.

Taking a deep breath, using it to gather herself together, she stood, alarming the both of the boys sitting at either side of her, but she didn't move past that. She just stood, staring blankly at space.

"Misaki?" both Usui and Hinata questioned, looking at her from the spots they stood at.

"I can't forgive you guys." She sighed; looking away from the both of them as she walked off, hand on her belly and eyes still watching something the others couldn't see.

Usui physically flinched, and Hinata's head sunk at her words. The room grew quiet, desolate and dark instantly after she spoke, though she couldn't seem to see that. She was too busy looking at the tree once again. Feeling a deeper connection with its twisted branches ever time she fixed her eyes on it. Her hands, unconsciously, kept rubbing her belly as she stared, mouth open and eyes squinting as if she was looking past the tree instead of at it. when she finally stopped rubbing, stopped staring and closed her mouth, she turned back to face the room, noticing, then, the melancholy atmosphere that grew over everyone.

"I just can't forgive you." She said again, stabbing them harder than from before. She was shaking her head, eyes watering at the ends of her eyes, but not falling over. "I can't. Not until I forgive myself."

Hinata looked up, confused, while Usui stared on with no readable expression. They looked at one another, Usui's face making Hinata's go serious, before they faced her again, ready to ask questions that floated above them from all directions.

"Hinata." She began, eyes finally giving in to the heavy tears, making him and Usui jump up to surround her. She reached up then, and cupped Hinata's face in her hands, catching the both of them off guard as she laughed sadly, tears overflowing, dominating her face. "What I have done to you, no woman should ever do to someone she loves. I treated you like a toy. I hurt you. I made you cry, and I am so, so sorry. I could never see how you could ever forgive me, and I honestly think that you deserve someone better than me."

Hinata opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when she abruptly let him go, stepping away from him as if he was putting her life in danger, then moved, hurriedly to Usui, hugging him, but letting him go before he could react to her. She cupped his face as well, watched his eyes change from cold to warm in no time then began to speak. "I love you. I always have, and I always will, but when you left and didn't return…you could never know how much you hurt me, Takumi. You just could never put those two together and solve all my problems from that, and, honestly, that first night, I was controlled by emotions only. I couldn't help myself anymore. I was just so happy to see you again that I…I fell victim to you. I couldn't turn you down. I wanted you then and there, but now, I don't know what to do with you."

Usui looked like he was about to speak as well, but he, just like Hinata, was cut off when she let him go, nearly making him fall but making him realize how much he was reliant to her. Her words stung, just as they did to Hinata, and neither knew what to say to this…this epiphany she was having, one that had been building up for quite some time.

"I love the both of you, and I know I sound like I'm just rambling on and on about the same damn thing but what did you expect! I'm just as confused as you are! I'm just as hurt, torn, lost! I am in the same boat as you guys! The only difference is I don't want to be there so bad that I would jump off if given the chance!"

"Misaki!" Satsuki yelled, making her look in her direction, though it wasn't her that she saw. She looked right past the manager, and saw, instead, her mother, Suzuna, and her father, and in her mother's hands, the results, the thing she was looking for.

"Did you see?" She asked, reaching out to her mother, calming down instantly.

"No." She sighed. "I knew you wouldn't want that, Misaki."

She smiled as she handed her daughter the packet, watching as Misaki's hands began to shake uncontrollably. Misaki, on the other hand, felt like she was completely calm, though, on the outside, she was obviously falling apart.

But she wasn't about to give up now. She had gotten this far, and she would be damned if she turned back now.

So…she opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it., and there's a cliff hanger. Heh! Gotta go though, gonna be late, and sorry that this is short.<strong>


	25. The Day After Again

**Disclaimer: This Manga does not belong to me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not written in Microsoft Word so there will be more mistakes than usual sad to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 24**

She heaved suddenly, running to the bathroom but not making it in time. Her mother was up before anyone else was, ready to help if needed then stopped when she saw Misaki staring blankly the floor with her right hand on the wall. She thought of approaching her but stopped when Misaki breathed in and turned to face her, face clean and eyes big.

"Misaki honey?" she started, reaching out for her daughter with concern. "What's the matter?"

Misaki looked down once again, took another breath and tried, for the life of her, to find her voice again, but all that came out was a mumbled; "...broke."

"What?" her mother asked, leaning in a little bit to hear her better. "Broke? What's bro-" she stopped, eyes wide and mouth jammed tight then stared at Misaki who was looking up worriedly. "Suzuna, call Hinata and your father. Tell them to get in the car now. We need to go."

"Why?" Suzuna asked as she approached the two with the phone on her face.

"Misaki's water just broke."

"Her what did what?" a voice, Hinata's voice, yelled from the other end of the phone. "Hold on! I'm going to go get Sakuya-san and we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Hurry." Minako cooed a the receiver died.

"Che!" Suzuna frowned, running to get her charger.

"Suzuna get your sister in her shoes, we need to be out o here the moment those two come."

"Hai!"

"Don't worry Misaki. Everything will be okay, just you hold on."

Misaki smiled halfheartedly then waddled over to the couch, huffing and puffing as she sat down to let her sister put her shoes on.

_Will everything really be alright._ She thought, as she waited, feeling unnaturally comfortable with the situation. _What if something happens to the baby while giving birth. What if my baby has a defect...I'll still love him/her. I will always love my child._

She smiled as she sat there rubbing her belly comfortably. _I will always love you_

**At Hospital:**

Nine months. Nine months of randomly throwing up food that was never there. Nine months of feeling like shit randomly then feeling like she ruled the world afterwords. Nine months of eating things that physically looked like through up yet mentally looked like heaven on a plat and liking it. Nine months of not being able to fit all of her clothes and having to shop for more. Nine months of random name options for "baby" from Not only Satsuki and Aoi, but the rest of the Maids and her mother and father and friends. Nine months of random people asking if they could touch her belly after they already done so. Nine months of pain and happiness, confusion and understanding, hatred and love, and beauty and ugliness. Nine months of all of the possible things someone could feel in two years really does take its toll on someone, but this, this new pain out of no where was ridiculous.

The moment Hinata and her father came up the pain started to kick in. She felt as if she was going to pass a kidney stone the size of a human head. She couldn't help but scream most of the way there, even as Hinata was comforting her, rubbing her head since it would have been too much for him had he been on the other side of her.

Suzuna couldn't come. The car was too full with Hinata and Misaki laying down in the backseat, but Misaki wanted her to be there. She made sure that Suzuna understood that by how hard she held on to her hand when she was told that she would be left behind. So now, with no sister support with her yet, Misaki felt as if she was in more pain she should be.

She was rushed into a room the moment she got there and nearly cried when everyone but Hinata stopped following her, but she held onto him anyways, feeling a little better with someone there instead of no one.

She looked up, seeing him squint as he tried to run beside the wheelchair the nurse had ushered her in, then smile but didn't loosen her grip no matter how much it hurt him, because, compared to what she was feeling, his pain was nothing. He could break all hi fingers and he still wouldn't understand anything. But still, she couldn't deny that she was overjoyed about his being there. Having someone she loved beside her was what she needed the most at this time.

"Ahh!" she screamed, falling onto herself a little as her other hand, the one that was unconsciously gripping to the nurses hand on the wheelchairs handles, flew to her stomach protectively. "Make it stop!"

"Almost," Hinata cooed, quieting her instantly. "This will be over soon, Misaki. Don't you worry. I'll be here for you."

Misaki watched him, eyes wide and mouth open, then smiled an tried to retain herself some more. Because he was right. This will be over soon.

Another jolt of pain rippled through her body, making her cringe but not scream. _Please be over soon._

**2 and a half hours later:**

"Hinata you little sneak!" Misaki yelled, grabbing for the mas collar to pull him closer to her. "You said it will all be over soon! Why did you lie to me? Baka, get this thing out of me now!"

"Misaki, please" Hinata cooed, looking away from her for a second to hide the tears the were falling from the pain that he was feeling. "I can't control your childbirth. Plus the correct word is baby not 'it'."

Misaki growled, reaching again for Hinata's collar but missing yet again. "Misaki, please!" Hinata begged, jerking his had away when she suddenly gripped his hand tighter. "I didn't even do this to you!"

"I know." another voice cooed, making everyone turn towards the door.

Misaki's face lighted up the moment she saw him, sweat dripping from his face just as it was doing from hers, though Hinata was less than pleased to see him.

"Takumi!" Misaki cheered, reaching out for his hand immediately, but stopping when she saw Suzuna standing just behind him, peering in curiously. "Suzuna!" she cheered, cawing at the both of them to the best of her abilities.

"The doctor is on his way now, Misaki." Suzuna cooed once her sister laid her hand on her face. "Everything will be over soon, Nee-san."

Misaki smiled at her sister then frowned instantly when the doctor entered and the nurse had ushered her out. He would have made Usu leave too, had Misaki not gripped his hand the moment he looked at him.

Usui flinched, looking down at her with compassion and warmth strong enough to calm her down a little. He squatted next to her and whispered in her ear, smiling all the while when she visibly relaxed and quieted down. She again shaking her head as her face grew blue. He whispered at her again and she breathed in harshly before calming down and going red again. This time, however, she didn't need him to tell her anything for her to breath again.

"Ayuzawa, Misaki?" the doctor questioned as he placed the clipboard down and smiled, somewhat, from under his mask. "I am Kurosawa Katsu and I will be delivering your baby today. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, just, please." she sighed, seeming to be calmer than from fore he walked in. "get this...I mean, my baby," she stopped and looked down at Usui who was looking at her, smiling, then smiled herself. "Our baby out."

"Alright then, here we go. No I'm going to need you to..."

He had trailed off. That or she was no longer paying any attention. She was too bus watching Usui, drowning in his green eyes and loving the calm feeling he gave her, but, before she could truly take in all of the essence that was Usui, she felt a pain that was unbearable and couldn't help the face that came next. She looked away and screamed, gripping harder to Usui's thumb than she probably should have, then fell back into the pillow, seeing the world around her turn black.

"Stay awake, Misaki." Usui's sweet voice came, tearing instantly through the darkness. "Come on, wake up."

She did,but wished she hadn't when another sharp pain ripped through her body, making her scream again. Usui grunted next to her and nearly pulled his thumb away, but took a breath and calmed down instead. He then looked at Misaki, smiled once more in hopes to encourage her then looked on, watching with a hint of nausea building as the head came out and screams and cries were mixed together in one go.

"It'll be over soon." he whispered to Misaki again, feeling like he was talking to himself a little. "It'll all be over soon."

"Congratulations, Ayuzawa-san!" the doctor called a couple of minutes later. "You gave birth to beautiful baby boy."

Usui smiled, jumping to his feet out of excitement but fell back once again since Misaki still held a vice grip on his thumb. He looked at her then, rubbing a delicate hand across her sweaty forehead. He looked at her with questions written all over his face but didn't say anything . The sound of the baby still crying somewhere in the room had stolen his voice. The realization that he seriously was a father took most of his energy away, and actually seeing child birth, his child's birth, had taken a huge toll on his mind, but, even still, he could tell that something was wrong with Misaki once her face started turning blue.

"Misaki, breath!" he yelled, cupping her face in his hands. But she hadn't reacted the way she did the first time he told her to breath, this time she just shook her head, eyes closed and tears pulling out. At the sound of Usui's voice, the doctor turned, smile fading completely as he rushed back to Misaki.

"Breath!" Usui yelled again. Gripping her hand in his as tight as he could in hopes to get her to respond.

She did, taking in a big breath only to hold it all in once again. With her eyes closed and teeth clinched shut, Misaki lay in the hospital bed, dying from suffocation, scaring Usui to the point to standing to go get another doctor when...

"There's another head!" the doctor screamed, shocking Usui enough to have him sit down.

_There's another baby?!_

"Push!" the doctor yelled. "Come on, push."

"Breath Misaki." Usui cooed to her, assuring her enough to keep going on.

"Push! It's almost out!"

That was when Usui looked, eyes wide in confusion as he remembered the desperate cries from the first child when it came out. He looked at the nurse, the only on he could see at the moment, and watched as her face turned into a look of worry and horror mixed together. Her face lone made Usui want to get up and see, really see, what was going on with his second child.

"Quick get that blanket!" the doctor ordered as he lifted something up quickly. Usui stood again and was almost relived that Misaki wasn't pulling him back again, then paused and checked her.

"Misaki?" he questioned, placing his hand on her face. She smiled a little then leaned into it and slowly fell asleep, calming Usui's nerves a little enough to get him to leave her side and approach the panicked doctor.

**Sometime around Midnight:**

Pain. That was all she felt the moment she woke up. Her muscles were screaming at her in agony in every movement that she made, but she felt, for some reason, peace in the pain. She felt that it was worth it. Worth something she couldn't remember all too well. She sighed, feeling her spit, pasty and useless, stick to the corners of her mouth, then with that feeling, she felt dirty, instantly, but a good kind of dirty. All of theses feelings were confusing her until she turned and froze, a small smile spreading across her face.

_Oh yeah._ She thought. _I'm at the hospital...because I was having my baby._

She smiled again as she laid back down and watched as Usui slept with the baby in a small hospital bassinet, gripping his pointer finger as if that was his only lifeline. Beside Usui, her sister laid against the arm of the chair, holding onto something blue and soft looking, arising Misaki's interest.

She tried to move to get it, but the movement sent a shock pf pain through her that had her squeaking just loud enough to wake Usui.

"Misaki?" he questioned, starting to move when he suddenly remembered the baby. He looked down at him, smiling sadly before he bet over and picked him up softly, but not enough to keep him from waking and whining.

"Shh." Usui comforted as he rocked and bounced lightly with the baby. He looked up, smiling at Misaki softly before he went back to the child. "He's really something, Misaki." He cooed after some much needed silence. "He's perfect."

"Let me hold him." Misaki ordered, holding out her hands in a position that reminded Usui of a child. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and her smile was steady and soft, some expressions that hardly touched her face at once.

Usui smiled at her then leaned in carefully to pass the baby on. He whined, naturally, when he realized that he was moving again, and threatened to cry, loudly, but stopped the moment he heard Misaki's voice cooing to him sweet innocents and settled, instead, for cooing himself.

"You're awake." Another voice whispered, making Usui and Misaki turn, but only briefly, away from the baby.

"So are you." Misaki whispered back as Suzuna got up, stretching with the blanket, Misaki found out, in her hand.

"Just in case it gets colder during the night."

"Thank you, Suzuna." Misaki smiled as she wrapped the blanket carefully around her baby. Then the room grew comfortably tired again, giving way to the constant beeping done by the heart monitor.

"You sure did cause your mommy a lot of pain, mister." Misaki suddenly cooed, catching Usui and Suzuna off guard. They looked at one another, frowning deeply then sighed loud enough to get her attention. She looked up at them then smiled proudly. Her eyes curiously searching the both of theirs for any hint of information that could possibly give way to their sudden dejection from the most beautiful moment of her life. That was when she saw it, or rather them. Their eyes were red and they had bags that told stories that she didn't, or rather refused to understand.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at them with worry. " Why were you two crying? What happened?"

"Misaki." Usui sighed, siting own next to her. He looked at her, smiled sadly then started rubbing her thigh. "There is...there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Misaki asked, feeling panicked.

Usui looked up, noticing the heart monitors increase in speed and continued to rub her leg some more, calming her don gradually. He then reached, with the other hand, for the baby, touching a strand of pale hair before smiling then almost breaking down in tears. "He..." He began. "He wasn't the only baby, Misaki."

Misaki smiled, feeling her heart flutter at the thought then visibly switched into a panic state. "You mean I had twins?! I was barely prepared for this one, how can I handle two kids?"

"You wont have to, Misaki." Usui huffed, his voice cracking softly, signifying that he was, in fact, crying.

Misaki froze a this, and the monitor beside her flattened for a split second. The sound of a steady "beep" had both Suzuna and Usui looking up.

"What do you mean..." She began, taking deep breaths in hopes to calm herself down. "I wont have to?"

Usui looked at her and smiled softly, sadly, before getting up and walking over to the bassinet and taking out a picture. He walked over to her, looking down at the picture the whole while then stopped, wiped away a single tear, then handed her the picture quietly.

"She died just before she was born" Usui managed to chock out. He heard Misaki take in another breath then decided to take his chances and looked up only to feel his legs grow weak the moment he saw her. She was crying. Tears were pouring out like waterfalls and her breath was taken away from her. Her face was red with anger, depression and pain, all of it. When she took in another deep breath through her mouth, the baby started crying as well and Suzuna instantly went to him, cradling him in her arms in attempts to quiet him. She looked back up afterwords, crying as well, then sighed.

"The doctor said that the umbilical cord was around her neck. It tightened when she was trying to get out..." he stopped, taking in breath of his own, then started back up again, hiding his face from Misaki's closed eyes. "But she didn't make it."

"Misaki..." Suzuna started, feeling uncomfortable in the situation she was in. "Please...Don't cry."

"Don't cry, Misaki." Usui pleaded as he sat down next to her, taking her in his arms. Suzuna sat down on the other side of her and leaned in cooing in her ear the way Usui was doing, leaving only when she needed to tend to the baby.

"Please, don't cry, Misaki." Usu begged as the tears finally stopped, the sadness fading into anger as he breathed in much needed angry breaths, trying to stop the tears from coming again, trying to be strong for the woman and child he loved.

"Please, don't cry."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter. <strong>


	26. That Night: End

**Disclaimer: This Manga is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, folks. It's bee one heck of a ride, but this is my last chapter to That Night. Hope you liked it and I do hope to here from you again about another story I'm thinking of uploading called "Roses"<strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Part 25**

The apartment was livelier than usual today, but he didn't mind it for once. Mainly because he didn't have to worry about everyone surrounding him. For once, he was not the center of attention and he was rather pleased with that thought. Granted, he was unnecessarily jealous of the minimal amount of attention he was getting from his wife, he still felt no animosity towards the new attention getter. After all, he was taking a heavy burden from his shoulders, and that only added to the long list of pluses for Usui's sake. For one thing, the new arrival had gave him the opportunity to work from home a lot more, seeing as, without him, the lady of the house would grow thinner, quicker. That, or thicker from the overindulgence in her mothers cooking, seeing as her mother often dropped off tons of food for her daughter whenever she had the chance. Second, he got more time to sped with the love of his life, his family and her in-laws, and third, the birth of a new child brought both families together – Gerard had a surprising soft spot for children. Overall, Usui could not have been happier with the outcome of having a child like his.

After some time at the hospital and long _long_ debates on the subject from everyone he and Misaki knew – including those four annoyances, Kaon, Tomu, Ichitauro, and Tora, with a little help now and then from Li Yi and Tenryuu – the couple had finally decided on a name for both of their children. Suzuna's name Masaru – meaning "victory" – was perfect to Misaki for her sons name, while Aoi's name Hikaru – meaning "light" – was chosen for her late daughter, and though there were plenty protesters, Misaki stayed stubborn and never changed her mind. She seemed fixated on those two names for some reason, not that Usui was complaining. He too felt that the names were almost fitting for their children, and he felt a since of love flowing from the three of them, to their deceased other, Hikaru, the child that never got to be.

To this day, however, neither Usui or the others in their extensive family, was able to fix that steadily growing whole in Misaki's heart. Ever since she lost her second child in birth, she started growing farther away from them. There were times when she couldn't help but feel happy for their one child that did make it and felt the need to spread said happiness to all others around her, but, at the same time, she couldn't deny that she wonders about how her life could have been different had her daughter made it as well. She often wakes up in the middle of the night, breathing as if she had been suffocating, scaring Usui up as well, or she would talk in her sleep, screaming at the top of her lungs to the world around her, begging for something to "come back" to not "leave" her, and that would only cause Usui to have to calm her down enough to get the nightmares to go away. It was because of those dreams that she got insomnia, and whatever few hours of sleep she did manage to catch, were interrupted by her son, crying for her affection.

Needless to say, Usui felt sorry for her, but there wasn't much he could do to make everything better but comfort her to the best of his abilities. He liked to think that it worked more than she was making it seem, only because it kept him doing it, kissing her and rocking her to sleep whenever she woke up screaming, and such, but aside from that, he felt rather useless to her, especially during the day. Often, though not as much as usual, he was called "into" work, so he had to get online and do what was needed, thus, leaving Misaki alone, in a since, with the baby and her worries. He didn't want to have to do that, but he hadn't much of a choice. Out of the two of them at that moment, he was the only one who could work, Misaki, naturally, had to take care of the baby, and though Usui wanted nothing more than to spend time with his family, he couldn't. Work needed to be done.

However, at this particular moment, he was free of work, he made sure of it. He had told everyone in the office, face to face, to not bother him for a good three days so that he could prepared for this special day; the baby's birthday. His first birthday.

Usui looked at Misaki and couldn't help but smile as she dressed Masaru with care only a mother could give. Her smile growing when the baby's brown eyes locked on hers, aside from that and possibly her short fuse, the child looked exactly like Usui; blond, messy hair, small eyes and a sharp nose. There was no doubt about it, that he was his fathers son.

Usui smiled again when he heard the melodic sound of the both of them, his wife and his son, laughing to something unknown. It was possible that she made a face to keep him from pushing away from her whenever she would set about trying to tame his hair. He stepped forward, smiling all the while before he sat down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug momentarily. He got a smile form her, and a moan from his son who was desperately trying to reach him from his spot in his mothers lap.

Misaki sighed, having given up on his mane then moved Masaru to the side so that he could better reach Usui before toppling over. As an only child, Misaki was very protective of him, doing everything in her right mind to keep him from any dangers or accidents or such. She wanted nothing other than her son's utmost safety at all times, because she wouldn't know what to do if she had lost both children.

"He's getting a little thick." Usui cooed as he held the laughing baby above his head with a smile. "How much does Minako-san feed him?"

"It's not so much her overfeeding him." Misaki began. "It's more like him eating the way he sees Hinata doing, just, in his case, he gets all the sweets he wants. I tell them to watch his intake, but they're all so moved by his attraction to Hinata that they can't help but watch."

Usui grumbled a little before placing the toddler on the ground only to have him running the moment his feet touched the ground. At a year old, he was already a pro at walking and running, starting the walking process at about 10 months after realizing that, while crawling may be fun, it isn't fast enough to catch up with anyone walking. Normally, Usui would chase after him, but he was too disgruntled from Misaki's earlier comment.

To this day, even after the pain and suffering he and Misaki went through from losing one of their own, even after the naming and the bonding with Masaru, Usui and Hinata still haven't patched things up with one another, not like they were ever friends to begin with. Then, to add insult to injury, Masaru was very found of his "Uncle" Hinata. So much so that it's safe to say that he favors him the most out of everyone he has met, and that only further upset Usui.

"Honestly, what does he see that's so interesting to make him follow Hinata around like a lost puppy?"

Misaki laughed but hugged onto Usui anyways and smiled as she buried her head into his chest to watch Masaru, who, after finding out that his daddy wasn't chasing him, was playing contently with various soft toys that he cold safely chew on. "I don't know myself. Maybe its because Hinata is so goofy and doesn't mind doing something embarrassing to please a child." She cooed, remembering back to the time he stopped a baby from crying at the café.

"I guess." Usui frowned then looked down at Misaki and smiled brightly. Squeezing her tightly against him to get her to look up, he moved closer and pecked her on the top of the forehead before moving down to her nose, then her lips, where his stayed for a while. He felt her smile against his touch and couldn't help but smile back before they parted, only to find their son staring at them intently. He then abruptly stood, walked over to Misaki, took hold of her leg then glared at Usui before begging to get picked up where he could plant a kiss on her cheek, making Misaki laugh but Usui stare back in disbelief finding no humor in the matter.

**Later at the Café**

Everyone at the cafe loved Masaru. Honoka often takes hold of him, finding lame excuses to be near the child, and keep him away from Satsuki because, for reasons unknown to her, Satsuki was by far his favorite of the maids at the café. Honoka, as far as Misaki knew, was Masaru's second to last favorite, coming before the chefs only because he hardly sees them, and though Honoka often showers him with everything he could ever want, the child was always ready to leave her side the moment she took her eyes off of him for the comfort of his mother, father, Satsuki or Hinata whenever he was there. It hurt her to know that, but then again, she knew she couldn't force the boy into staying with her, seeing as that would only add to the unknown reason on why he didn't like her as much.

Satsuki, on the other hand, was always eager to take the boy up on his offers of holding him. She, much like Aoi, loved everything cute, but her vision of it was much...stronger than his. However, with Masaru, Satsuki was overly pleased with his presence. To her, he became the very epitome of "moe". When he went to her with hopes to be picked up, flowers and sparkles and the works just flew out of no where and surrounded the both of them. In short, she loved Masaru. He was a saint in her eyes, one that she wanted to be around more often.

The others, like Erika and Subaru, weren't as luck however. Though they both were placed high on Masaru's list, they hardly got the chance to hold him because of the simple fact that Honoka and Satsuki were always fighting over him. So, they could only admire him form a distance. Even today, Masaru's special day, they were a well distance from the child. He was smiling and having a generally good time with all the attention he was getting at the café from the workers and customers, seeing as he had made a name for himself there, but why shouldn't he be showered in love and care. It was his birthday and he had a whole theme at the café for this day.

"Hinata said he and the family are on their way here." Misaki cooed when she went back to Usui's side, closing the phone softly as she stared ahead at the child that was currently running, playfully, from one of the three idiots.

"Suzuna is coming?" Aoi questioned, his eyes wide and eager, making Misaki smile. Not long after Misaki had given birth to Masaru, Suzuna had been showing her face around the café more often, following Misaki worriedly whenever she dared to take the child out for her coworkers to see. Of course, Aoi was there, doing his everyday routine of bugging Satsuki to let the "Ladies Night" day come around again, but, whenever Suzuna came in with Misaki, he would direct his attention long enough to greet her and try to spike a conversation. It had became evident to Misaki and the others that he had a growing crush on her little sister, and while everyone else had seemed to worry for Suzuna's sake if she ever found out about it, Misaki thought it was rather cute and cheered him on silently from the sideline every chance he made a move to talk to her sister.

"Yes."

"Cool!" he cheered, clapping his hands together happily.

Misaki smiled again as she watched him prance off giddily in the manor a high school girl would do if her "senpai" ever said yes to one of her constant questions of going on a date with her. She couldn't help but feel like his affection to her sister was rather adorable, but Usui on the other hand, whom had grown rather protective over his step sister, didn't like the thought as much as Misaki had. It wasn't that he distrusted Aoi, that had long died away, it was rather that he was not ready to see Suzuna grow up yet.

"Calm down." Misaki sighed, seeing as he was stressing over Aoi's eagerness to see her sister. "It was bound to happen, ne? I mean, wouldn't you rather her date someone we know than some random boy we know nothing of." she stopped, watched the steady drop of tension in his face, then smiled and continued. "After all, Suzuna is a very beautiful young woman. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend or crush yet."

"How are you so sure that she just hasn't told you about her having a boyfriend?" Usui asked.

"Because she knows better than that." Misaki answered with a lethal smile, making Usui shiver with delight other than fear.

He was about to kiss her, passionately at that, when Suzuna suddenly burst through them, surprising them as she rushed over to Aoi who was holding Masaru above his head, smiling at the sound of the baby's heavenly laugh. He put him down, however when Suzuna started griping at him, pointing back at Usui for a second* before she went back at Aoi who was now apologizing steadily as he bounced Masaru up and down on his leg. After some time, Suzuna relaxed and sat down next to Aoi, and, for once, started a conversation with him, catching him off guard, but getting an answer that made her laugh nonetheless.

Usui, who was still in shock a little, stared ahead at them before shaking himself free of his trance and went back to Misaki, bending in for a kiss again when, this time, Hinata broke them up, stealing a kiss on Misaki's cheek while he pulled her away from her husband and farther into the party.

That was the last straw for Usui. With one angry growl, he ran after Hinata and Misaki, breaking them up before taking her hand and leading her into the party with Hinata following irritably.

The rest of the party carried on that way.

**Later on – 8:30-ish**

Suzuna couldn't help but smile at the small child in her arms as he rested intently, mouth slightly parted and hands balled into her shirt. He was beautiful to her, the most perfect thing ever, and she couldn't be any happier than she is now with her nephew in her hands. Though, considerably, she shouldn't have been so contempt with the situation. After all, she was at a graveyard. Inside, Misaki and Usui were standing somberly by a tall grave towards the edge of the place. Neither was speaking, nor wanted to for that matter. The manor at hand was to much for words, because those wouldn't do much but make everything worse.

Usui looked across from him to see Misaki's face, knowing how hard of a toll she took on her daughters death, then promptly hid his own again. He couldn't take seeing Misaki like this. It was as if she was torn. On one side, she was proud that her son lived a healthy year, but on the other hand, she was depressed over her only daughters death before she even got to see the light of day, before Misaki even got the chance to see her, crying or not, and it was because of that, that Misaki felt it was her fault that her daughter had died. She felt that, had she been fully conscious and not ready to pass out whenever she was being born, she could have somehow changed her daughters fate: she could have somehow save her life.

It had been a good half an our since they got here, and that whole time, Misaki had said nothing. She hadn't looked up or even acknowledged Usui's presence. So, in essence, the trip had been rather awkward since both knew why she was suddenly quiet. Usui had thought things would be different once they got to the grave, but he was gravely wrong. After some time, though, he couldn't help himself anymore. Even though he was known for being the quiet one in their relationship, he couldn't take the quietness that fell upon them.

"Happy birthday, Hikaru." he blurted as he bent over, kissed his finger then touched the grave softly with a small smile building across his face. When he stood, however, he was met with a very surprised looking Misaki, who, for some reason, was staring at him with eyes as big as plates. He couldn't do much to that, though, and just stared back.

After some time, a good three minutes, Misaki suddenly smiled at him sadly and bent over, making her face meet the grave bravely. She kissed her fingers the way Usui had done then touched the words "Hikaru- Gods new little light" etched into the stone and smiled, letting the tears fall down her face as she whispered. "Happy birthday, Hikaru."

She stood, sighing before bringing her sleeve up to wipe her face clear of any tears that remained before she looked up at Usui and smiled. "Lets go home."

**Later That Night**

After Masaru' birth and Hikaru's death, it was rare for Misaki to want to touch Usui in any sensual manor that excluded kissing, but, tonight was an exception. With Masaru, that heavy sleeper, tucked away in his crib and Suzuna and the others that followed – Aoi, Hinata, Minako and Sakuya – gone, Misaki went to work in thoroughly taking advantage of what was hers for the night.

It was slow. It was passionate yet uncontrolled in a since. She had to keep quiet because of Masaru being so close by, even though he does sleep hard, even he would wake up to the sound of someone screaming, anyone would. It was hard, though. She nearly did break several times, but settled for biting her lip to keep herself quiet. She clawed at him more than usual, he fond out, but he liked it. The pain was surprisingly pleasant since he knew it came form her, and it made him go harder, feeling more pleasure the deeper he went. For her, however, she felt uttermost bliss. The pain was something beautiful to her, something unnameable but needed. He was hitting all the right spots in just the right way to make her insides twist with anticipation. It had been a year, only a year, yet she still felt as if this was something new to her. The pain, the pleasure, the sheer feeling of it all had felt new to her, and she liked it. No, she loved it, wanted more of it.

Her back arched high as she squeaked rather than screamed once she climaxed, then fell limp to the bed sheets. I had been her third since they started; his second, and he was still going. Not that she minded. She could understand why he was going at her so much. It had been forever since they had made love. From the moment she found out about being pregnant, to the nine months that followed, to the year to get over her child's death, she had refused to touch him.

"T-Takumi!" she squealed when he suddenly picked up his pace, grunting with every thrust. "T-Takumi!" she squealed a little louder this time, gripping him and clawing at his back in attempts to get a better hold of him. "Oh, Takumi!" She damn near screamed as he bucked once more before they both shivered and fell limply against each other; four to his three.

Usui kissed Misaki once more, slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped at his abruptness, then rolled off of her, breathing hard and feeling rejuvenated and ready to go again. Oh how he missed her feel. It had been too long for Usui to handle, and though he respected her wishes he still couldn't help but feel overjoyed with her sudden request.

He turned after some time to face Misaki who was still breathing hard and looking up at the ceiling with a look of awe. It made him laugh which had her turning to face him. She smiled once their eyes met and scooted closer, nuzzling into the crock of his neck, kissing it softly before sighing, sending chills down his spine. He pulled her closer, unintentionally rubbing his piece against her and she jumped. He was still hard, it seemed; still excited for more. Man how has she deprived this man.

"I love you, Misaki." he suddenly cooed, kissing her forehead before he held her against his chest.

Misaki blinked then, to the best of her abilities, looked up at him and smiled slowly. "I love you, Takumi."

This time it was his turn to smile at her, and it was something else. Every emotion that dealt with bliss and happiness was dancing in his emerald eyes and she couldn't help but drown in them. It was like looking out to the most beautiful field ever. With hills and hills of green grass everywhere , she could feel nothing but pure joy as realization hit her; she was married to this man, this beautiful, loving man, and they even had a family: One son and a dream of a daughter somewhere far off in a much better place.

And as she lay there, smiling into Usui's chest as the steady rise and fall of his breathing signified that he had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but reminisce on her past. The day she met Usui followed by the day he found out bout her secret, the day he first fell for her, followed by the day she fell for him, the day Hinata came back and fought over her with him, followed by the day he had to give up on her, the day he left her, the days she cried over him, followed by the day Hinata had came back into her life, the day he came back, the day she slept with him, followed by the numerous events that followed, the day she found out she was pregnant, the day he proposed to her, and the day her baby was born without a sister, all of that passed through her mind in a mirage of pictures that spoke thousands of words she couldn't even pinpoint. All of that passed through her mind, making her hate and regret, yet love and cherish the day Usui came back into her life. The day she stepped into her new life with him.

Misaki sighed deeply, closing her eyes and dreaming of an angel with soft dark hair and emerald green eyes, smiling over her head as she lived on happy.

And she had no nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I finished it...and I am sad about it! I want to continue! But the stories basically over. Leave me any comments on how you liked the ending. Whether it be "I hated it!" or "OMG I loved it!" or "You should continue it." I'll accept.<strong>

**Or you can PM me.**

**I'll be waiting.**


End file.
